The Promise: Rebellion of Dreams
by FabledMaster2100
Summary: Imagine an alternate timeline where Lelouch, the genius mastermind journeys to fight against an empire for revenge. This story begins with the Mao Arc of the original CODE GEASS plot. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Happy Days

Notes

1) _**The Promise: Rebellion of Dreams**_ is the edited version with extensions of the original work, _**The Promise.**_

2) C.C. is pronounced (C-Two).

3) This story is non-canon and is an alternate string of events from the original.

4) I do not own CODE GEASS.

5) Chapter five and selected chapters contain the national anthem of Britannia and it is not my work but a production of the creators of the Code Geass anime.

6) Certain chapters were inspired by the Code Geass Voice Dramas.

7) This story contains only the character's thoughts and it does not reflect the psychology and intentions of the writer.

The Promise: Rebellion of Dreams

Prologue

_Black skies shield the roaming clouds,_

_Floating about a scape of suffering from above,_

_Lightning descend like a virulent fluid of destruction,_

_Over heaths, rifts and valleys alike,_

_Spilling fear and panic to all below,_

_In a cycle of everlasting decimation._

_To torment species weak and ill,_

_Blast life to its deepest, darkest recesses,_

_Until a demon is born from the heavens up high,_

_Its descent toils the fiends to their limits,_

_Slay all but he who's missions' past,_

_Dwells within bitter lies and morose darkness, _

_Growing new sentiments of hate upon ancient hatred,_

_To sever the link that bound the cycle, of,_

_Eternal drought, famine, pestilence and war._

_He who was born to rule them all,_

_Brought to be with awesome might,_

_Mystical and transcendental his power corrupts,_

_To create worlds,_

_And liberate souls,_

_From a world of anguish and grief._

_Fall thereafter in solitude,_

_Only to be reborn a gentle spirit, and foster,_

_A new paradise, of, _

_Bounty, tranquil, compassion and peace._

_Geass, the power of the kings lead one to isolation; seldom do they ever grow and die content._

_-CODE/GEASS_

Prologue

Springtime had always been the season of life; with its full bloom flowers of many exquisite colours that flood the air with the continuity of fresh scents. Aside from this flamboyance, this sublime force of nature called life, summer had always been the greatest time to enjoy life to its fullest. A young Britannian by the name Lelouch Lamperouge stood on an intricate stone-bridge above a clear stream and gazed at the sky as warm sunlight lit his pale, relaxed face and cooked his dark hair and back under the standard black uniform of Ashford Academy. The youth studied clouds, gliding slowly along a field of blue brilliance and spoke softly in solitude, "Ah, the warm and nurturing sun, your light shines ever so greatly on this blasted world without equity! If only your brilliance that makes the grass grow and flowers bloom can make humans virtuous. Alas, that is but a dream I cannot live in, perhaps a dream that cannot exist!" Lelouch looked down into the glittering waters of the stream, subsequently into the reflection of his dark purple eyes. The boy watched patiently at the stream, observing the grace of flowing water. He snapped out of his lonely trance and mused at his nether companion in the waters, "Lelouch of the other side, how are you? Are you some renegade mastermind who vies for justice or just another bored student like me? I guess I will never know how it is like on your side but I hope it is a better place." The sound of a siren echoed across Ashford Academy and startled the birds to fly. Lelouch pondered deeply but was disturbed by the racket of the lunch bell. He turned his head to face a large Neo-Classical building and thought silently, "Hmm, lunchtime I see, how free until the bell sounds once more. School is just like the Bastille, the place is tight under surveillance, with strict rules and exact schedules. I cannot stand this rigidity therefore I am an outsider to the system. I will witness its fall one day, I will make it fall if that is the last thing I do!" Lelouch's usual lazy eyes flared when he cursed at the system but school was not what he hated; it was the Holy Britannian Empire, an empire that stretches from the Aleutians to Kamchatka above the fifty degrees parallel, North and South America. As the sound of students could be heard from a distance, Rivel, Lelouch's friend ran to his spot to the bridge energetically and exclaimed, "Hey Lelouch;" and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Well yeah," Lelouch replied passively. He had always spoken with little effort in putting emotions but the people around him never bothered to ask why. The two headed for Ashford academy's front gates, where Rivel parked his blue motorbike.

"Where to Lelouch," Rivel inquired while handing a helmet to his friend.

"Take me to 1766 East Knight Street; I have an important appointment with yet another one of them aristocrats," Lelouch replied as he combed his dark hair with his hand gently and secured his helmet.

"Alright then…say, why weren't you in class?" Rivel asked.

Lelouch hopped into the sidecar and replied bluntly, "You know me; classes are of no use to me."

"Either you are very cocky or just plain stupid," Rivel scolded, "A full education is beneficial when applying for a job."

"Perhaps half and half," Lelouch replied, "I am confident I can manage a decent wage when I grow up."

"What do you expect to be when you grow up if you do not care about school at all," Rivel questioned.

"Anything that would make the world a better place; not for myself but everyone else," Lelouch replied with a bored look.

Rivel reacted with a puzzled face and returned with what he could think of, "That ambition of yours sounds like something bigger than you can chew!"

"Do I sound too unrealistic," Lelouch asked for his friend's honest opinion.

Rivel did not reply to his question and went another direction in the conversation, "I have been wondering all this time, how do you manage your high grades without attending classes?"

"I know everything taught in class beforehand, I just show up from time to time for kicks," Lelouch replied immediately.

"Sometimes, I do not know if you are genius, a lunatic or just silly," Rivel commented.

Right after Rivel and Lelouch exited Ashford academy's gates, a girl with orange waist-length hair chased the vehicle but could not keep up. She squint her eyes with a hand above her brow and discovered Lelouch turning his face towards her. "Lelou, why do you always leave me here and have fun somewhere else," she said with an annoyed tone. Another girl with blonde neck-length hair followed her distressed friend and asked, "Shirley, are you worried about your darling Lelouch again?"

Shirley turned around to face Milly, a friend one year her senior and said, "Milly? I just hope he isn't off gambling again!"

"I see you were just _concerned_," Milly emphasized.

"Yes I was just con… Hey! What is that supposed to mean," Shirley asked with a light blush glowing on her cheeks.

Milly gave a wink, turned around and said playfully, "Nothing."

Moments later, the boys arrived at a large mansion which belonged to a local Britannian aristocrat, Lord William Lincoln. In the mansion, there was a game of chess between Lord Lincoln and an old fellow by the name of Edward Bethame who was on the losing side. The ticking sound on a timer clicked until a metronome-like bell rang alarmingly to signal his doom. Lord Lincoln was carefully filing his fingernails and laughed, "Your time is up old man, your move?" The elder Bethame struggled to touch his piece as if it was the end of his life and amidst that moment Lelouch with his companion Rivel barged through the mansion door. The arrogant aristocrat reacted with an amused smile, "Hah! So you have called forth your reinforcements?"

"Let me play the rest of this game," Lelouch declared. The old man left his seat for Lelouch.

"So you are the student I am expecting," the aristocrat clarified.

"Indeed," Lelouch replied definitely.

Rivel looked at his pocket timepiece and asked, "How long do you need, traffic is packed at this hour?"

"Ten minutes, no later," Lelouch answered confidently.

"Ten minutes to lose," the aristocrat scoffed.

"We'll see," Lelouch said as he picked up the black king on his side.

The aristocrat found everything too interesting and asked Lelouch with widened eyes, "You begin with that in such dire conditions? Either you look too highly of yourself or you are an amateur."

"If the king does not move, how do you expect his subordinates to follow? On that point, is there a difference between an amateur and a professional? Both usually enjoy what they do."

The aristocrat snickered at Lelouch's bold statements, "I would love to see you lose, foolish boy! How about this, if you can pull this off and beat me, I will double the bet to two thousand pounds but your rate remains."

"Deal," Lelouch accepted as he moved his king one square to the bottom left.

After a number of moves, Lelouch yawned and said, "There are a limited number of moves you can make. I am afraid my odds of winning have greatly increased since the start of a dire condition."

The aristocrat replied agitated, "I can still survive your tactics you pompous student," and made his move by shielding two of his pawns and a bishop with a knight.

Lelouch gave out a slight smirk, "Think again…Checkmate!"

"Impossible! How did you," the aristocrat stammered at his consequential defeat.

Lelouch stood from the ornate cushioned chair he was sitting on and said, "Too possible! You play by the book and lack variation. Pampered aristocrats like you are all just the same; you do not think by yourselves and follow a traditional set of rules passed down from previous generations along your title. Seldom does your kind change for conservative reasons. You need to develop some flexibility. I give you three months; perhaps you would be an interesting opponent by then," Lelouch commented, "I believe our wager was two thousand pounds, correct?"

The aristocrat was dazed beyond word and asked, "What is your name?"

Lelouch turned around and said, "The name is Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch exited the mansion with twenty one-hundred pounds bills and tucked it in his breast-pocket on the inside of his uniform that he sewn on as an addition.

"Wow! This was your fastest record yet, nine minutes flat! How did you do it," Rivel asked.

Lelouch cocked his head towards the sky, "Once you anticipate what type of opponent you face, you then calculate their strategies and moves. After that, what remains is timing and an open strategy, garnished with clever tactics to seal the deal…Checkmate!"

"Two thousand pounds in nine minutes, you are earning like an entrepreneur," Rivel commented excitedly.

"This amount was nothing compared to the day I saved you from a similar moment," Lelouch said light chuckle.

Rivel drove his motorbike swiftly down the road and into a highway off a bend. "We have fifteen minutes to spare, plenty of time," he assured they would return to school on time. Lelouch did not reply and simply spaced out as he hid snugly in the sidecar. A moving truck sped on the highway and cut across many cars unprofessionally. There was a girl about Lelouch and Rivel's age who was on the left of the truck's front seat.

"We have to move faster," she said to the driver.

"I am trying but those fools are in our way," the man replied with a bad temper.

Kallen gazed at the boys before them and thought to herself, "Those two are from Ashford Academy. Why are they here?"

Rivel turned his head in response to the truck driver's incessant honking and said, "Lelouch, can you believe it! That truck driver at the back is flipping the bird at us! Those elevens just do not understand common courtesy!" Lelouch was busy in his own world until the truck behind them crashed into nearby infrastructure.

"To hell with that," Rivel exclaimed.

"Rivel eyes on the road!" Lelouch exclaimed as they lost balance.

Rivel pilot expertly and went to the side of the road and said, "Whew that was a close one!" Unfortunately, the vehicle broke down amidst traffic chaos, "I'm out of gas! Of all times, why now," Rivel complained.

Lelouch spotted an abnormality hovering above the truck which was across where they were, "I wonder what that was," he asked internally and hopped out of the sidecar.

"Lelouch where are you going," Rivel hollered. With a fed up look he spoke in agitation, "And he just leaves me hanging in the middle of a problem! I know he wants to help out but now we will be late for school!"

Lelouch climbed into the damaged truck and fell into it. The truck started to move as he hit his head against the truck's interior wall. "Ow, that was one rough hit," Lelouch spoke in pain. He looked around if there was anything of interest stashed within this rickety moving truck, "Hello, anybody here?"

A faint feminine voice echoed from some given space in the truck, "It's you, finally I have found my," the voice was interrupted.

"Huh? Who's speaking," Lelouch inquired quizzically.

"Save me," the faint voice sounded again, now with more force.

Unaware of what was going on outside, Lelouch could not hear the command broadcasted by helicopters: _Stop where you are and surrender the weapon!_

The girl with red locks looked annoyed and exclaimed, "I knew stealing that weapon would be a bad idea!"

Her truck-driving companion returned with a rough response, "Just drive those cursed Britannians to the ground!" She followed her superior and headed for the back of the truck. In fear of getting caught, Lelouch hid behind a pomegranate-shaped shell and observed what was going on. He got a good glimpse of the girl's face and thought to himself, "Wait, she looks familiar."

The girl removed a cloak that covered a bipedal machine armed with a rifle, "I will teach those cocky Britannians a lesson they will never forget," she exclaimed in anger and left the truck. The engine was called a _Knightmare Frame_, commonly used by Britannia on the frontlines of battle. The one she unveiled was an older _Glasgow_ model.

"Help me," the eerie voice beckoned.

"Alright, quit bugging me whoever you are," Lelouch replied as he unsealed the spherical red shell. A jet of aromatic steam pushed him to the ground as he struggled to retain balance. To his amazement, Lelouch gaped at what popped out of the container; it was a girl with lime green hair that flowed to her waist like a calm river radiating with lulled grace. Her mouth was covered with a white cloth and her limbs were tightly bound by leather straps buckled on what appeared to be a straightjacket. The girl was silent and fell off her capsule in the moving frame. Lelouch accelerated with the remainder of his strength and caught the girl from free-fall. "Speak to me! Are you alright? Answer dammit," Lelouch exclaimed anxiously while removing the cover off her mouth. He examined her pulse and said, "Good god, she is still alive." At that precise moment, he felt a sudden jerk around him and reasoned that the truck had abruptly stopped.

Lelouch flung open the backdoor and carried the girl to the outside. The exterior was a collapsing building with dust and rubble everywhere. "Where am I?" he questioned, "I have to get this girl to a hospital dammit!" Then suddenly, the sound of uniform running reverberated from a distance and an entire squad of military personnel appeared before him.

"Hold it right there and relinquish the girl," proclaimed a rough, stern voice.

Lelouch thought internally, "What the…why the hell would the _Special Security_ want from me?"

An officer stepped forward from the array of well-disciplined soldiers and said, "I will ask of you once more; hand over the girl and you will not be prosecuted."

"I have nothing to do with her, I am serious… she needs to see a doctor," replied with his innocence.

"We will escort her to a medical facility after you hand her over."

"Alright," Lelouch replied as he carried the girl forward.

"You five search the truck," the officer ordered.

The five guards made it to the truck to inspect what was inside and who was driving. "We found the driver," a guard exclaimed.

The severely injured truck driver gasped for breath, "Death to Britannia, long live Japan!" In his final hour, he pressed a red button and the entire vehicle exploded like a blast of hellfire.

Lelouch immediately turned around and stared in shock.

"Terrorists, seize him," the officer ordered.

"What? I am not a terrorist," Lelouch yelled.

"Then explain the deaths my men," the officer asked in return.

"I swear I am innocent! Look, I am a student from Ashford Academy!"

The officer pointed a gun at his face at a distance and said, "Student or not, does it matter?"

"How will you explain this to my school?"

"What will the death of one measly student affect?"

"It is inhumane!"

The officer shrugged in response to his refutation, "If I let you free, the honour of Britannia would be tarnished. It is a pity that I must kill a fellow Britannian like yourself; if you were an eleven, I would have happily executed you without fair trial, any last words?"

Lelouch gave a disturbed glare, "Britannia had no honour to begin with!"

"So be it, arrogant radical," the officer exclaimed.

The girl in Lelouch's arms awoke, jumped out and landed on her feet, "He mustn't die," she exclaimed with her body spread across. The sound of a fatal gunshot echoed in the dark and wide space. A bullet pierced the girl in the forehead and entered a mark across her forehead as her hair flung in midair.

"Whoops, I guess there goes another test subject," the officer responded indifferently.

Lelouch gaped in horror as his heart raced by the trauma, "No! You could have lived! Why did you end your life to save me?" He gawked at the officer and asked, "How can you treat her like an object!

Miraculously, the girl gave a sudden response and grabbed Lelouch by the arm. His mind flushed away to another world, a separate dimension in which the current space and time was removed from his conscience. Lelouch was in shock when he discovered he was standing face to face with the girl who just died.

"_Do you want to live," the girl asked._

"_Yes, I must live for my sister Nunnally" he responded._

"_You appear to have a purpose to live."_

"_My purpose is to avenge for the poor and weak, ending my father's reign of terror!"_

"_Then I will grant you a power of unfathomable immensity but you will live a new life. You must agree to give me what I desire in return. It is the power of the kings and you must be prepared to lose everything you have as of today. Do you accept the terms of my contract?"_

"_Yes, I, Lelouch vi Britannia accept the terms of your contract!"_

Lelouch returned to reality where he left off.

"Any last words _rebel_?" the officer asked.

Lelouch gave out a sinister laugh after the officer's remark.

"What do you find so amusing?"

"Those five men over there are dead and you will be joining them," he exclaimed followed by hysterical laughter.

The officer pointed his gun in fear and demanded an answer, "Elaborate you foul-hearted terrorist!"

"Oh I will! I will explain it crystal clear for all of you," Lelouch exclaimed as a mark identical to the one on the girl's forehead activated. "I, Lelouch vi Britannia command all of you to die for me," he commanded.

"Yes your highness," the entire military squad responded obsequiously. They pointed their pistols in their mouth and opened fire.

Lelouch burst into laughter, a demonic laugh and said, "This is too easy, it is so beautiful! My command is resolute! I have control over the will of others who stand in my way! This is too good, all too good! I have lived a lie, the lie of living. Everything was a lie, my name, my time, my existence. I was disowned by my treacherous father only to live in this garden of hell, only to witness the weak and poor subject to racism and slaughter. Only with this incredible power I will begin to learn about the truth!" He looked beneath at the dead girl's body and said, "Feed me more truth whoever you are! This power is the knowledge I seek! This power is almighty!"

Chapter One: Happy Days

_Dreams reveal a myriad of truths._

_-Old Britannian saying_

Part 1: Dream

_"Lelouch, you will have a sister," a woman told her son of the good news. She appeared to be a lady of high class, dressed in a bell shaped skirt tightly bound at the waist by a corset._

_"Really, where is she," Lelouch asked._

_"You will have to wait," his mother said._

_"Is she in some postal office? Do I have to wait for her like mail?" the young boy asked._

_The gentle lady giggled at her son's remark and said, "No but something like that."_

_"Lady Marianne," a voice cried from behind, "Lady Marianne! I present a letter from your brother, your excellency!" _

_The letter read: _

_My dear sister Marianne, how are you? I served Holy Britannia to fight for a brighter future for your son and your welfare. I have recently received the most delightful notice from your husband Charles that you are expecting a daughter in the upcoming months. As your brother, I congratulate you with utmost felicity. I hope your newborn child will be as charming and kind as you are. As a soldier for this great empire, I wish you and your husband good luck and peace. I look forward to meeting your boy Lelouch in the future when my new niece arrives. _

_Best of wishes and warm regards,_

_Victor _

Lelouch Lamperouge awoke from his happy dream and rejoiced in the bright sunlight, streaming through his bedroom window. His calm purple eyes glistened before the light as he awoke from his wonderful reverie. He had been sleeping on the ground since _her_ arrival four months back; it was uncomfortable but the generous thing to do for a visitor. The girl resting on his bed was named C.C. She appeared very calm in her slumber, like a beautiful fairy lulled into a deep stasis for eons to pass. Lelouch started the day by rubbing his eyes and a couple of stretches and neatly folded his temporary sleeping mat.

Lelouch was in a good mood that day so he started the day off by humming a bright and simple melody while he changed out of his pyjamas into his casual-wear.

"My Lelouch, you are in a mighty good mood today," C.C. spoke from his bed. This startled him as he stumbled over his pyjamas. Lelouch turned around and discovered C.C. awake, sitting on his bed. She was unusually early that day and that frustrated Lelouch.

"C.C. you are awake!" he said with a grin of false happiness.

"I couldn't help but notice your level of energy today. Are you adding humming into your daily routine?" she asked with a wink.

"Don't you interfere with my habits girl, I like to change in peace and quiet," Lelouch said with great sense of superiority.

"Have I? If you think I have, then I must say I couldn't help it," she said, while wrapping his blanket over her body.

Lelouch thought C.C. was acting too cute to be herself but was extra cautious from his position. He was naturally this paranoid when it comes to interacting with others, especially dealing with the opposite sex.

"I sleep on the floor because I let you sleep on my bed. I have to share my food and room with you. You should respect me for being so generous!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Well, it was your choice anyways. But I commend you for that, you are a nice boy," said the five hundred year old witch who cannot age nor die. Her youthful face said otherwise.

"What got your spirits up?" C.C. questioned, playing with her long, green locks.

"I had a beautiful dream," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Do tell, was it about me?" C.C. looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"You get all excited over my innocent dreams but you pollute it with your perverted thoughts," Lelouch stated with disgust while pointing at her with the expression of "shame, shame."

"I was just teasing you, stop acting cynical," C.C. commented, she looked at him with a scornful look.

"Well, my dream was more like a recollection. A memory of the day my mother told me I will get a sister. She was so happy, I was so happy and I just wish that day would last forever. It was like a golden sundrop casted over the cascading azure sky, vivacious and capricious," Lelouch described it as a perfect moment.

"Your mother must have been a fine woman," C.C. said, resting her chin on her hands, cupped over her knee. She bore an exotic Celtic allure to her natural beauty which radiated from her amber eyes and fair skin, free from makeup and ornaments. Her hair, a luscious fluorescent green shined under the morning sunlight as it flowed down to her waist without curls or split ends.

"You look beautiful C.C." Lelouch said while staring into her eyes romantically.

"I do?" C.C. responded.

"But it makes me feel sick," Lelouch faked everything. It was his version of a sick joke.

He buttoned his shirt, which was the common "Ashford Academy male uniform," and left the room to attend to his sister.

C.C. lay back on Lelouch's back and cuddled up with her Chizu-kun doll and said, "One day. One day, he will satisfy me and fulfill the contract."

"Good morning big brother," Nunnally greeted her brother sweetly.

"Good morning Nunnally," Lelouch replied to her little rite.

"Nunnally, I actually had a dream about a time before you were born," Lelouch said while passing his sister a piece of toast.

"Really," Nunnally asked sitting still in her wheelchair.

She was crippled from the waist down and replied on her brother or another trusted individual for transport. Her eyelids were always kept shut but Lelouch still remembered her beautiful blue eyes from when she was very young.

"Mother received a letter from Uncle Victor about the good news."

"What was the good news and who is Uncle Victor?"

"You were the good news."

Lelouch's words sprinkled a sense of comfort in her heart. Nunnally could never remember what happened when her mother was alive, as if her memories were erased to a clean slate, waiting to be filled with memories unseen. She was blind by the eyes but sensitive at heart.

Miss Sayoko, the maid, entered the dining room with a pitcher of lemonade. She poured two cups of lemonade to their respective cups. Lelouch drank his lemonade and finished his simple breakfast. He made his way into the washroom, reserved for only Nunnally and himself down the hall. He opened the door and brushed his teeth.

After the usual morning routine, Lelouch and Nunnally left their dorm to attend school. He pushed her wheelchair into an elevator and pressed the button situated at the bottom. He pushed the wheelchair out once they reached the bottom floor, into the main lobby of their special dormitory. Due to Nunnally's physical handicap, the siblings generally do not mix with the other students in the academy. Normally boys and girls lived in separate dorms but they were the only exception. The academy never encountered any persons with disability until their arrival and Lelouch put a lot of effort into redesigning the school for people with special needs. He felt that every person deserved equal respect and must be helped accordingly to their needs.

"Can you find your way to class?" Lelouch asked his sister in a caring manner.

"Don't you worry, I know this school on the back of my hand," his sister replied with a sense of hope and confidence. Lelouch watched his sister move her electronic wheelchair down a ramp and thought to himself, "My sister is growing more independent every day and I am proud of her. I promised her that one day, we will return back to Britannia in full health and make the world a gentler place."

On the way to class, Lelouch walked down the halls, past every girl and boy his age. He ignored the words of admiration from the girls and the envious discussions from the boys. Many girls find Lelouch an attractive individual when it came to physical appearance, with his ink black hair; a trait from his mother, handsome purple eyes and well-proportioned nose. His elegant figure and graceful facial features made him look like a gentleman; civilized and collected. Rather than his blemish-less face, they actually admired his genius intellect (although he does not unleash his true potential in class). Despite his popularity, Lelouch did not make many friends and was usually an isolate. His interests differ from many boys around his age. Few shared his passion for chess and cooking. The truth was he possessed a couple of feminine talents, such as sewing and clothing design.

Recess was the time of day Lelouch spent his time leisurely in the school courtyard, observing people. He noticed the girl that he casted his Geass upon, marking yet another crucifix on the school's stone walls just behind a large apple tree. Geass is a spell, developed individually within persons and can only be given by a donor. Donors possessed an ancient and mystic power known as Code, which gave the carrier rapid regeneration and immortality.

The red-haired girl, Kallen Stadtfeld was picnicking with a bunch of her civilised friends on the field left of his view. Lelouch turned his attention to Kallen. In truth, Lelouch knew two Kallens: Kallen Stadtfeld, a timid straight-A student in Ashford Academy and Kallen Kozuki, a fearless pilot fighting for the liberation of Area 11 (Japan). He queried over the drastic difference between her natural and personal dispositions. He had always wondered: Which was the real Kallen? To his curiosity, Lelouch decided to spy on this interesting persona for a little while.

"I think Lelouch is looking at you," one of Kallen's friends said.

"Huh," the straight-A student responded inattentively.

"Perhaps you should go talk to him if he is really interested in you," another one of her friends advised.

"I think you got it all wrong, Lelouch is not the type of boy who would like me," Kallen replied, "I know because he ignores every girl in class, including me."

"You are too humble Kallen. I bet Lelouch is probably attracted to your sharp intellect and strong will."

"I do not think Lelouch will appreciate my absent-mindedness," Kallen rebutted by undervaluing herself, "Besides, I just study very hard and it isn't like I am a genius like him."

"You should go talk to him, small talk is important when beginning a relationship," another friend of hers advised.

"Alright, I will only do this to please all of you but in the future, I make my own decisions," the red-haired girl declared.

Lelouch leaned against a wall, observing Kallen's interaction with her friends and thought, "Kallen Stadtfeld is showing signs of normalcy… what is her motive?" She stood up and walked towards his direction. In his mind, he was thinking, "Oh crap, I did not factor this variable! Time to act natural." He gathered himself and tried to look calm. Kallen approached Lelouch with a simple, "Hello."

"Hi," he replied.

"Have you been spying on me?" she asked directly, which tremendously differed from her usual self in class. This raised a bar for the Kallen Kozuki meter.

"No, I am part of the student council and I work as the "intelligence" in our school. It is one of my duties," Lelouch defended nervously at heart.

"Okay, I will tell the rest of the girls about your duties," Kallen turned around swiftly and walked back to her little social.

"Whew!" Lelouch wiped the sweat off his face and walked to another sector.

That afternoon, Kallen was up in the student council room, interrogating Lelouch's list of "duties."

"Spying? We do not do any of that," Milly Ashford blurted. Milly Ashford was the student body president in her grandfather's academy.

"My friends were suspicious of Lelouch spying on me," Kallen said.

"Lulu is spying on other girls?" Shirley Fenette raised her voice all flustered.

"Lelouch is not that type of guy!" Rivel Cardemonde defended for his friend.

Lelouch entered the room with a book in his hands.

"Lelouch, were you harassing other girls?" Milly asked.

"No," he replied bluntly. He noticed Kallen in the room.

"Lulu is it true that you were spying on Kallen?" Shirley asked.

"No! I was only monitoring the students and found Kallen's little social different from the rest," Lelouch explained.

"You see, Lelouch is not that type of guy," Rivel asserted in his defense, "He is too distant to girls and cannot communicate with them."

"Lulu, you like me do you?" Shirley asked.

"Sure, as a friend and member of the student council," he replied awfully.

"I understand now. I will be off then, there is a big test tomorrow and I have to study," Kallen left the room.

"She is so serious when it comes to grades," Milly commented.

"Don't worry, we have Lelouch for the theoretic and Nina for the technical," Rivel joked.

Like Lelouch, Nina Einstein was a quiet and intelligent student, especially in the maths and sciences who was usually found in solitude. Unlike Lelouch, she was not a popular figure.

Lelouch returned to his dorm in Ashford Academy and found Nunnally folding origami with C.C. _again_. It has been like this for an extended period of time, but he felt happy for his sister's joy.

"Lelouch, do you want to join us," C.C. asked.

"It is alright, you two continue what you are doing," Lelouch replied.

"Lelouch, why won't you join us for tea," Nunnally insisted.

"Alright, I will," Lelouch could not resist his sister's request.

"So you listen to your sister but ignore my requests?" C.C. was vexed by his biased choices.

"Sorry, but I do not really know you, you just come here for evening tea."

"No I don't, I stay…" C.C. was interrupted there.

"You stay within Ashford Academy's borders I know, but the point is you come here for fun," Lelouch prevented C.C. from spilling his secret acts of kindness by removing her from the picture.

Nunnally giggled at their little quarrel and said, "C.C. you really sound like his wife, are you sure that promise wasn't like that?"

"I told you I barely know her," Lelouch said awkwardly.

"I don't know but the two of you are convincingly close!" Nunnally teased.

"Don't think like that," Lelouch warned, "Let us just enjoy our evening, drinking tea and folding paper."

"It's called origami," Nunnally retorted.

Lelouch watched his sister and C.C. fold a wide selection of objects. After a minute of observation he said, "I have to go now, so see you later."

"Checkmate," Lelouch announced his victory in triumph.

"You are a formidable adversary Mr. Lamperouge," said his opponent, his rectangular spectacles gleamed from the lights above.

"I would have said the same to you," Lelouch replied with humility, "I am honoured to enjoy this interesting match Lord Sepulchre. Lord Guillemin Sepulchre was person who was in charge over security in the Tokyo settlement in the Colony of Area eleven. Despite his position of power, he was quite the young fellow who risen in ranks from his duties in the Middle East.

"You come from a boarding school, boy? You wear the uniform of an imperial academy, are you not?" Lord Sepulchre inquired.

"Yes, but I can manage my studies without effort," Lelouch replied.

"Well then, a rematch?" Lord Sepulchre insisted.

"Sorry, I have to return before the school gates are closed. Perhaps another time would be appropriate," Lelouch suggested.

"Very well then Mr. Lamperouge, till we meet again," the Aristocrat pledged his goodbyes.

"Adieu," Lelouch said waving back.

It was dark and Lelouch walked out of the train station to Ashford Avenue, down a straight path to the front gates of the school.

"Thank heavens it is still open," he sighed in relief.

Lelouch walked up to his dorm, up a helical stairwell and opened the door to his little "apartment."

"Lelouch, where were you?" It was C.C.

"I was playing chess until seven, as usual," Lelouch responded honestly.

"It is eight and you missed dinner. You missed a good casserole Miss Sayoko made for me and Nunnally," C.C. informed him.

"It is 'Nunnally and me'," Lelouch corrected her. He was trying to demonstrate his hostility by pointing out her mistakes in Britannian etiquette.

"Lelouch, is that you?" Nunnally asked as she entered the room in her wheelchair.

"Yes it is me," he replied with a nice conduct.

"Why are you this late today? Do you know how worried I was when I heard you were nowhere to be found on campus from Shirley?"

"Shirley told you that?"

Nunnally nodded and said, "Shirley was very worried as well. She said lately you have been missing afternoon classes. Where were you?"

"I was studying integral calculus and Gaussian quadrature in the library," was his alibi.

"I do not know what that is, but it sounds very complicated. I think you should make more friends," Nunnally criticized his isolate tendencies.

"I just think mathematics is a wonderful subject outside of school," Lelouch added.

"I was just saying. Say C.C., what is a Gaussian quadrature?" Nunnally asked.

"Don't turn to me and expect answers," C.C. said with a shrug.

"You should go now C.C., it is getting late," Lelouch pretended she lived in another dorm.

"I know," she looked behind her to see if Nunnally was still present and walked into Lelouch's room. Lelouch grabbed a new change of clothes and walked into the washroom.

(If you were wondering why Miss Sayoko was unresponsive over C.C.'s habit of sleeping in Lelouch's room; she was informed by Lelouch, in secrecy, to allow this particular 'stranger' in the house but to keep it a secret from Nunnally).

Lelouch returned to his room after a refreshing bath and it was dark. He found C.C. sitting on his bed with her Chizu-kun doll in her arms, under the brightness of a full moon.

"Lelouch, do you understand your terms of acceptance to this contract between us," C.C. asked him.

"No, you haven't explained everything yet."

"Well, the role of Geass is to be transmitted from one carrier to another carrier."

"I've deduced that far."

"In return to the giver, the receiver cannot use his Geass on the giver and must make a promise."

"Alright, I know I cannot use my Geass on you, but what is your wish?"

C.C. looked at him with a miserable look and hid her face from him with her hair draped in front of her forehead.

"I haven't decided yet but I just want to let you know."

Lelouch stared at her awkwardly and thought about what she would care for in this world. He thought, "She is immortal and bored from the toils of everyday life. What could an immortal witch want more in her life?" He wondered pensively over this matter and walked to his sleeping mat.

"Goodnight Lelouch," she said.

"Goodnight," Lelouch replied.

Part 2: Immortal's Desires, Mortal's Pains

Lelouch stared out his classroom window and thought endlessly about C.C.'s wish.

"Lelouch, would you be so kind to explain why Sophie wanted to eat the apple?" Ms. Abercrombie, the English teacher asked.

Lelouch at that moment just experienced a moment of discovery and exclaimed, "She longed for death because her agelessness became a mundane nuisance!"

"You are right," the teacher exclaimed, surprised he even paid attention.

Lelouch then reflected in silence, "Damn, if I continue to do this in class, I might blow my cover." Shirley noticed his blank stares and disturbed look throughout English class and was worried about him.

That afternoon, after contemplating minute after minute about C.C.'s wish, Lelouch returned to his dorm in search for her. She was lying on his bed as usual, sunbathing through what little sunlight passed through the window.

"Are you bored," Lelouch asked.

"Why yes," C.C. replied.

"You have lived for centuries, correct?"

"True."

"And you want to leave this world of eternal boredom."

"Why?"

"You want to rid yourself from the suffering in this world but cannot because you are immortal. That is your wish, isn't it," Lelouch assumed.

C.C. gave out a deep sigh and said, "You are mistaken Lelouch. I am not suffering or bored from living. I am bored because you never show me around the city or go sightseeing."

"Oh. So you do not wish to die?"

"No, you are being ridiculous. I just want to spend some quality time with you."

"Wait, what are you trying to insinuate?"

"Look who is thinking too complicatedly."

Lelouch was surprised by her remark and blushed a little from the embarrassment.

"Alright, I will take you out into the city tomorrow because it is a Saturday," Lelouch said.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," he said in a calm and soothing voice.

"I am leaving Nunnally!" Lelouch hollered from the front door. He was wearing a brown jacket and black trousers.

"Where are you going?" Nunnally asked.

"To the mall, Rivel found this nice video game store," Lelouch lied.

"I thought you didn't like video games because you always die before completing a mission," Nunnally questioned.

"Well, he introduced some strategy based games and I seem to show interest in them," Lelouch fibbed.

Lelouch met with C.C. outside the dorm. She was wearing her typical "space-suit" clothes, a straightjacket from the Britannian military research corps.

"You really need a better taste in fashion," he critiqued.

"This is all I got from the laboratory," she explained. C.C. was a test subject for Geass research in one of the national laboratories. Her existence was kept in quarantine by several decades of experimentation on the nature and effects of Geass.

Lelouch and C.C. were in a women's clothing store at a mall in the heart of the Tokyo settlement. The place was filled with the smell of perfume and romantic music could be heard. Lelouch stood patiently beside a changing stall while C.C. browsed through a wide selection of dresses and skirts.

"Pick whatever you like and I will pay for it if it is within the affordable range. That will be between ten to fifty pounds," Lelouch introduced his conditions.

C.C. shuffled through a couple of dresses and picked one with a mahogany base and white frills, accompanied with a black sash and bow in front. The dress was pleasing to look at and it yielded a "Neo-Victorian" appeal, making it something unique from the crowd. She walked into the changing room and came out to show Lelouch.

"How is it?" C.C. asked for his opinion.

"It looks great, but I am surprised that you have a taste for the avant-garde," Lelouch commented.

"When you live a life that spanned five centuries, you will always appreciate the fresh things," she replied.

He walked up to her and looked at the price tag hanging over her waist.

"Sixty pounds," Lelouch exclaimed.

"Can I still get it? I really like it," she begged.

"Fine but we will not be getting any food if you buy any more," Lelouch warned.

Lelouch paid for her dress at the counter with his debit card. "Do you want to participate in a scratch and win?" the clerk asked.

"Sure," he said.

Lelouch scratched the piece of paper with his fingernails and won something.

"My you won a free coat, congratulations!"

"That's nice."

"It is a woman's coat though, but your girlfriend can have it!"

"Girlfriend," Lelouch exclaimed in a perplexed manner.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" the store clerk assumed.

"No no no, she is my sister."

"Your sister? You two do not look related."

"She is my half-sister and my mother thought she needed some new clothes," Lelouch lied.

"Well, here you go and enjoy your day!"

The coat was brown and a little old fashioned for C.C. but she accepted her gift.

Lelouch and C.C. walked past a hat shop and C.C. could not help but noticed a small top hat that matched her dress. She stopped and looked into the window, wearing a face of astonishment, like a dog aching for a reward. Lelouch noticed C.C. was gone from his side and looked back to find her. He walked over to where she stood and said, "No you don't! I bought that dress you selected personally and that is it."

"But that hat over there is so cute and it matches my dress," she said with a pout.

Lelouch was not a man who would dig himself into the world of consumerism but he could not resist her face as it was irresistibly persuasive. Lelouch responded the way he would to his sister and said, "Fine, but just this once!" C.C. smiled and hugged him in public. He was embarrassed by her odd behaviour on that day and purchased the hat she coveted.

"I think it is ridiculous C.C."

"But I like it."

"You know, I always thought you were the conservative kind of girl, with that hard five hundred year old life of yours."

"I am still a girl, right?"

"Nunnally is too but she is never this demanding."

"You will learn more about me from dates like these."

"Dates? Did you just say we are on a date?"

"Isn't it what these are called?"

"Where did you get that from?"

"I observe the couples in your school; the _more social_ones," she said with a playful expression.

Lelouch thought to himself, "Note to self: Never go on dates with girls like C.C."

Lelouch's phone rang, it was Rivel.

"Hi Lelouch, I thought it would be nice if you and I ride bikes around town with George," Rivel said over the phone.

"Sorry I am busy," Lelouch answered.

"Busy on a Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, bye."

"Bye."

He hung up on the phone and discovered C.C. holding his hand. He reacted with a sense of repulsion and said, "What are you doing C.C.? You are acting mighty strange today!"

"Am I or am I trying to fit in," was her refutation.

"You make me sick, witch," he said, shaking his hand.

C.C. did not respond insulted, in fact she was smiling.

Lelouch and C.C. walked out of the mall and into an outdoor marketplace filled with street-food vendors. Rivel and George rode their bikes past them and Rivel stopped his bike instantaneously to get a good look at who he believed were Lelouch with some girl he never met before.

"George is that Lelouch at that dango stall?" he asked.

"He sure does look like him, but who is that girl?" George commented.

"I don't know but she sure looks pretty."

"But her taste in fashion is just wrong, who is she, space girl?"

"She could be wearing a costume."

Lelouch and C.C. walked towards Rivel's direction, smiling carelessly.

"Hey Lelouch, so this is why you were busy!" Rivel shouted, moving his bike closer to Lelouch and C.C.

Lelouch looked at his friend waving at him and dropped his dango.

"I never thought you had a girlfriend?"

"Heh heh heh," Lelouch laughed sheepishly, "She is my cousin back in Pendragon."

"My you have a pretty cousin," Rivel commented.

"Are you two close," George asked as he approached them as well.

Lelouch was thinking, "Crap I have to get myself out of this conundrum!"

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you: Whenever you see this woman, you will pretend she is never there!" He executed his Geass on Rivel and George.

The two stood there petrified, and hypnotically said, "Yes master!"

Lelouch and C.C. walked past them and escaped. He grabbed onto C.C.'s arm and dragged her down two blocks. They turned at a corner and stopped there. Lelouch was severely out of breath, panting heavily, "I did not expect them to be here."

"Why was it so hard for you to accept me as your girlfriend," C.C. asked.

"Because you are not, dammit," Lelouch stated.

"We can at least play as a couple, we look cute together," C.C. teased.

"Look, I do not know what has gotten into you but it has become an annoyance," Lelouch scolded, "Quit it!"

"And what if I don't," she acted immaturely.

"Then you will be kicked out the house!" Lelouch scared, acting like the 'big man.'

"Fine Lelouch, I always knew you were no fun," C.C. said crossing her arms with her back turned against him.

"Let's go, I have to study for upcoming tests anyways," Lelouch said with his temper restored, "Besides a man of revolution needs to be serious or his goals will all be in ruin!"

The day had gone by like a flash. Lelouch lost quite a bit of money from purchasing food and clothing for his demanding guest. She too was dissatisfied by his prudish behaviour, even though he pampered her with all those generous 'donations'. _Lovely Saturday_ was what C.C. called it because she had the fresh opportunity to roam the city and get whatever it had in store with her beloved Lelouch.


	2. Chapter 2 The Contract Renewed

**Chapter 2: The Contract Renewed**

**Part 3: Episode of Zero**

_A mask is not an item of cowardice but an instrument to hide a man's cowardice._

_-The Reaper of Heldinga (Wilhelm the Britannian playwright) _

_One week later_

"Lelouch cannot be related to the Black Knights," Shirley said, walking down the aisle of cargo.

It was dusk, not the time for a lone girl to be roaming around. But Shirley was not aware of her surroundings; she was too blind from her aching heart and confusion. Shirley had always been infatuated with Lelouch and dreamed of becoming his wife but was too conservative to approach him directly. The night he showed up late for a Mozart concert was the day she took action and kissed him, but it was not a kiss of passion, it was a kiss of sorrow over her father's death at Narita. Recently, she had been unable to talk to Lelouch and was constantly worried about his wellbeing. Lelouch's isolate disposition added anxiety to her delicate heart. Lelouch had been hiding his masked counterpart behind the shadows for over three months as insurance for his plans in defeating Holy Britannia alone. Shirley's mind at the moment was a screen of confused thoughts and memories, mixed feelings of pain and comfort. She feared but was fearless, longing to see Lelouch as his handsome self.

"I cannot expect Lelouch to be here, he is a good boy and would never fight alongside terrorists," Shirley reassured herself repeatedly.

Little to her knowledge, Lelouch was not only a terrorist, he was the leader and founder of the terrorist faction known as the Black Knights. The Black Knights were feared by the Britannian empire by their efficient guerrilla tactics demonstrated in every coup d'état. Lelouch had always wished to destroy the empire and create a world of peace and balance, employing only factors of calculation and strategies. From his experience, he had to get his hands dirty to liberate past nations from imperialist cruelty.

"Should we strike master Zero," the voice of a man transmitted through his radio receiver.

"No, Cornelia reacted too quickly, any rash move will result in suicide," Lelouch calculated the tactics.

"Then what should we do?" the man asked.

"Wait until the time maximizes," Lelouch computed, "T minus one minute, twenty seconds."

"Roger sir," the transmission ended there.

Nobody in the Black Knights knew Lelouch; a seventeen year old boy would be their master. The Order of the Black Knights was as dark as their name suggests, with members who would pay their life to liberate Area 11 from the empire and a leader who would keep his identity in secrecy.

"I see eight vehicles being deployed by the enemy ship," Kallen informed him through her radio on the Guren. It was called the Crimson Dreadnought by Lelouch himself; he regarded Kallen and the Guren to be his prized juggernaut of past victories. Her magnificent battle vehicle, the Guren was a wonderful work of engineering; a locally built Knightmare Frame used to sever the heads of enemy battle units.

A sudden explosion was spotted near Lelouch's proximity. The smoke filled the air with the putrid smell of gasoline and human flesh. Any person within the detonation's vicinity would have tasted the acrid smoke and suffocated from its foul stimulation. Kallen fought back with all the firepower she had. She piloted the Guren in the air, launching two blades to hack her opponents. She managed to destroy three out of eight enemy Knightmares but was overwhelmed within minutes as the opposition penetrated the limbs of the Guren until they were dysfunctional. She escaped from her damaged avatar through an escape pod to salvation.

"Master Zero, we have been breached by enemy reconnaissance!" a voice cried.

"Fall back and abort mission, I repeat, fall back and abort mission!" Lelouch communicated through his radio but lost contact with all forty members out on duty.

Shirley was shocked by the sound of gunfire and explosives. She never experienced being near a warzone from her blissful days back at Ashford academy and in Pendragon. Not knowing what to do, she ran as far away from the detonation site towards Lelouch's direction.

Lelouch ran for his life to a safe place but was located by an enemy soldier.

"Hold it right there Zero!" the soldier ordered.

Shirley reached the point where the two were standing and was petrified by the sight. Zero pulled out a gun and directed it at the soldier. The soldier took aim and both pulled triggers. The soldier was shot straight in the face and Zero took a blow that cracked his mask. The mask fell apart and revealed his face, unharmed from any bullet wound.

Shirley stared in shock with her eyes wide open, gaping at the revelation of Zero. Zero was Lelouch and Lelouch was Zero. "No it couldn't be, Lelouch…," Shirley stammered at the revelation. She stood there motionlessly and watched Lelouch run away from the site. She wanted to call his name but the shock prevented her heart from doing so. Shirley's heart pounded from distance; distance from the person she admired. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she bawled over Lelouch's accursed lie. He was the ringleader of a terrorist organization and her father's murderer: he was her lover and injurer. But it was too late; he was out of sight and somewhere safe. Shirley looked up in the sky and said, "Lelouch my love, why are you my life and my loss!"

**Part 4: Psycho**

Lelouch could not bear to look at his face in the mirror; he remembered the humiliating failure of his strategy that was last night. He remembered seeing Shirley at the site but was too cold to even say hello. If his face was fully visible back then, Shirley would have found out about his identity. The terror of losing forty men in combat against imperial forces was inevitable from his guerrilla tactics but revealing his secret identity to a friend was a darker threat.

"C.C. we have to find Shirley," Lelouch requested.

"You worry so much for this girl?" C.C. asked, "Do you love her?"

"I do not know," he replied blankly.

"Do you hate her?" she asked again.

"Look I do not know. I cannot let her spread the facts of my dual identity, I saw her at the site last night."

"Will she?"

"You cannot guarantee she won't and I know where she might be."

"Fine then, I will accompany you in search for her."

"She will probably be lost in the city due to shock, so wear your disguise."

"My disguise?"

"That dress I bought you last week. I did not purchase those clothes for you as a fashion statement."

"I see your motives crystal clear."

_Meanwhile_

"Lelouch is Zero! Lelouch is Zero! LELOUCH IS ZERO!" Shirley shrieked in disbelief, losing every fibre of her sanity.

She walked down New Britannia Square in solitude, weary of everything around her. Nobody was there but a sense of paranoia would describe her wreckage.

A young man about Shirley's age with silver hair, wearing headphones and sunglasses approached her. He spoke, "A cunning one I see. My you have such a tasty past. I see your memories of bliss followed by pain and suffering."

"Who are you? Go away!" Shirley yelled with an ill expression.

"Look, you are suffering right now! I see why," the man spoke in a sickening voice, "You love another person but he doesn't reciprocate. I think I know how that feels, it is just terrible."

"Go away you creep!' Shirley defended.

"Look, we share something in common and I can help. The only difference is that I am innocent and you are full of sin! You lured that man into doing something you want, how unjust and devilish of you!"

"Shut up you creep!"

"My you need to clear your mind! Listen to this, listen to me. If you want to talk this out with the man you love, then help me get what I want in return."

Shirley looked at his face and listened to his twisted mind.

"I will give you the strength to confront "Lelouch" again. Then you may reunite and fall in love!"

"I will?"

"You will once I get what I want. Just follow me."

_Meanwhile_

C.C. was wearing the mahogany dress and top hat that Lelouch bought for her. Lelouch wore the brown women's coat but did not feel awkward.

"I swear this is a unisex coat," Lelouch said.

C.C. did not respond, returning to her stoic composure. They were in a park, looking for Shirley. This park was Shirley's favourite park to go to; she regularly came to feed the ducks residing at the pond.

"This place is beautiful," C.C. commented on its innocent scape.

"Ryerson Park, now I know why she comes here every week. I heard she used to come here frequently with her father before he joined the military," Lelouch said in grief over her deceased father. He was the blame for all her recent heartbreaks and insanity.

"You do care about her."

"I just feel sorry for killing her father unintentionally at Narita."

"Ah, what an interesting taste, the taste of regret," the man with the silver hair said. He clapped slowly and gained speed. He appeared with Shirley beside him, "Look, I brought your lover and you have mine! Now let's exchange partners shall we?"

"Who are you," Lelouch demanded, irked by the man's disgusting nature.

"The name is Mao and I am here for my lovely C.C. Hello there, you haven't changed, have you? That is why I love you, you are always reliable," the man said.

"C.C. is not yours Mao but I will gladly take Shirley."

"_A polygamist, ho ho ho_? You are one naughty boy _Lelouch_!" Mao scoffed at Lelouch, and clapped his hands.

"C.C. is staying with me!"

"Wrong! C.C. belongs to me and she will forever be mine!"

"What do you want from her?"

"Everything, so you will never have her!" Mao declared selfishly, clapping yet again.

Lelouch thought to himself, "I cannot use my Geass with his sunglasses on. All I can do for now is run."

Lelouch grabbed C.C. by the hand and ran at his top speed.

"Lelouch it is useless," C.C. warned.

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch questioned.

"You cannot run from him when he is this close by."

"Why not," Lelouch stopped and inquired.

"His Geass," C.C. explained.

"He has a Geass?"

C.C. nodded.

"You can run but you cannot hide, Lelouch," that psychopath taunted, snapping his fingers like a sideshow comedian.

Lelouch continued to run and exited the park to a gondola station.

"Look Lelouch, we should separate from here?"

"Why?"

"Because his Geass cannot locate me."

"Agreed."

Lelouch walked up the gondola's platform and turned around. Mao was right before him holding a knight in his left and a chessboard in this right.

"I think you are familiar with this game?" Mao said with a twisted grin.

"Why would that matter?"

"Let see if you can win."

Mao proceeded forward and made his way into a stationary gondola. Lelouch followed and the gondola's doors spontaneously shut.

"Let me make this clear, I have never played this game," Mao decided to inform Lelouch.

"Then why would you ever challenge me?"

"I am confident I will win."

"I am a grandmaster; there is a slim chance that a novice like you could ever defeat me!"

"Let the pieces decide."

The two started by placing the pieces on the board.

"You start," Mao insisted.

"Then I should be white," Lelouch pointed out.

"Then white starts," Mao inferred from Lelouch's remark.

Lelouch made the classic Scandinavian opening. Mao followed and they continued for twenty moves.

To his disbelief, Mao had crushed his entire flank and was in amidst of checkmating him.

"You are a liar, this cannot be your first time playing," Lelouch exclaimed in terror.

"But it is, I was telling the truth," Mao looking up, revealing his eternal Geass to Lelouch.

"Geass! Your power must be telepathy," Lelouch deduced from this simple clue.

"You are a smart fellow, but too late! Checkmate," Mao said, he clapped like a happy child, "Did I tell you that if you lose, I will take my C.C. from you?" He was pointing a pistol at Lelouch.

A drop of sweat rolled down Lelouch's face as he panicked. He cannot use his Geass since he lost his only chance to this sly man. The gondola circuited once along the track to its original position.

"Alright you got me, I will hand over C.C.," Lelouch said.

"Goodie! Now get her here!" he commanded.

Lelouch walked out of the gondola with a pistol against his back. Mao was eager to reclaim C.C.

Lelouch walked to the stairs and discovered Shirley pointing a pistol at him. C.C. was just behind her at the bottom of the stairs.

"C.C. oh how I missed you over the years," Mao cried.

C.C. left the scene.

"C.C. where are you going?"

Lelouch snatched the gun from Mao's hand as his anxious face turned around. Lelouch pointed the gun at his stomach and fired at point blank. Mao collapsed down the stairs with a wound in his abdomen. Lelouch made his way to Shirley and placed his lips on top of hers. He parted and took the gun out of her hand. She widened her eyes and said, "Lelouch are you Zero?"

Lelouch looked at her with a serious face and said, "I Lelouch vi Britannia command you to forget my name and everything about Lelouch Lamperouge."

He passed her as she stared blankly into space, saying, "Yes my master."

Mao stared at the two, struggling to speak, "I will not let…"

Lelouch glared at the twisted psycho and walked away callously.

C.C. met up with Lelouch and said, "You managed to take over."

"Yes but it was a difficult task," he replied.

"You look dissatisfied."

"I had to erase a memory and I think Mao will be back."

"What was your relationship like?" Lelouch asked.

"When I was living in the Chinese Federation, Mao was a hopeless orphan living on the streets."

"So you took him in? I never thought you had a heart."

"Stop thinking I am some wicked witch!" C.C. exclaimed.

"Please continue," he spoke directly.

"I took him in and gave him a Geass."

"He can read my mind."

"Unlike your power, his is very potent, being able to tap into minds simultaneously over a five hundred meter radius."

"What was the downside?"

"He was curious and frequently activated his Geass. Not before long, he could not stop it."

"Wait, will that happen to me?"

"Eventually."

"And you gave me this power without telling me that?"

"You agreed to my terms."

"Why you… Do you know I hate using this power?"

"Whether or not you use it is your choice."

"Did you give him his power without informing the consequence?"

"Yes."

"So he is my predecessor," he laughed, "But why would you torment him with this curse?"

"Similar to you, he was a very curious boy and accepted the power. Thenceforth the power developed within him."

"Why is he so attached to you?"

"Mao was always hated by the locals; he was called the dirty orphan. I was the only one who cared for him so he thought of me as the only one he could trust. I became his only friend."

"Sounds depressing but he was obsessed with you."

"My guess is that he developed an attachment to me when he was a child and was extremely hurt when I left."

"So he was jealous that I am with you. Then he is coming back to haunt you," he said with his cheek cupped in his hand.

"That is the gist of it," C.C said.

Lelouch and C.C. walked down the clear path as dusk approached and the moon glistened up high in the heavens. The moon was majestically up in the sky, observing every mortal and immortal under her domain.

**Part 5: Convictions of Madness and Apology**

Lelouch sat on a stool in his room, watching the morning view of Ashford Academy out his bedroom window mindlessly. The sunlight poured onto his face like a screen of visible radiance, its warmth tangible and energy evident. But Lelouch did not embrace the radiance, he felt uneasy from all his woes: the pain of a killer who killed for justice was both diabolical and of torment. He felt cold like the frosty days of wintertime.

"Lelouch," C.C. said lying on his bed.

"What is it C.C.," Lelouch responded, his limbs looked strength-less from his slouching.

"I have a question for you," C.C. asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you hate me for giving you Geass?"

"There is so much out there to hate when we do not understand it. Every unidentifiable person that we cannot make peace with will descend into the blackest chasm in our heart, the abyss of our darkest recesses," he said poetically.

"So you do hate me."

"Why should I? You haven't threatened me in any way and all of my sins were of personal choice. I chose to accept Geass in the first place."

"But I have led to all your misgivings."

"Wrong, you have accelerated my progress but it I was led by myself."

C.C. climbed out of Lelouch's bed and made her way to his side.

"Then what are you going to do," she asked. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered into Lelouch's ear, "What choices remain for you?"

"I can go back to my dull life as Lelouch Lamperouge or proceed for as Zero, knight of justice," were his thoughts.

"Why can't you be yourself? Why can't you be Lelouch vi Britannia," C.C. asked him.

"No, I have killed my royal history and severed my relation to the emperor."

"So you rebel to liberate yourself?"

Lelouch stared into C.C.'s eyes and said, "Presumptuous but true C.C., presumptuous but true."

Lelouch stood up and placed his hand in his pockets.

"What are you going to do?" C.C. asked.

"I have to get rid of Mao. His power will be a disturbance to my life and my sister's security," he answered, glaring into her amber eyes with a deathly visage.

"He was no use to me, but an irksome fool, a nuisance. I will help you exterminate him."

"Very well, but you will have to play bait in the evening."

C.C. wore the coat Lelouch won at the clothing store with a white beret on her head and walked in solitude under the waning moon. She stood around the darkness of nightfall, surrounded by the cold and inert rides in Clovisland amusement park. The details on how she managed to climb through closed gates remained a mystery but she wasn't entirely alone. C.C. made her way to the largest carousel in the dark, fearing nothing in sight. Suddenly, the carousel lights flickered on but nobody was in sight. She turned one full circle and located a figure holding something in his hand.

"I cannot hear your quiet mind C.C. my love, so I was informed by that wanton man that you will be waiting for me here," Mao said.

"I see nothing will be between us tonight," C.C. replied.

"Isn't it wonderful? For ten years I can properly rejoice with my only friend, but I have to admit, Britannian medical science must be paramount to be able to revive me from a coma."

Mao appeared out of the shadows carrying a chainsaw. He said, "Let us return back to the Chinese Federation, you and me living life in peace together," he requested.

"I have quite a lot of attachments to my new home here under Britannian rule," she replied.

"That man Lelouch poisoned your mind into thinking this place is good. Not to worry, I know you are too big for me to carry, so I brought this," the maniac exclaimed while starting up his chainsaw. He shut it off and approached C.C. until she was cornered to a pole on a neighbouring carousel.

"What do you think you are doing," C.C. demanded an answer.

"I have to cut you up and transport you home," the madman declared with the chainsaw set to full speed. He grabbed C.C. by the neck until she lost consciousness.

At that moment, a neighbouring wide screen with surround sound activated with Lelouch making the broadcast.

"Mao, I am six kilometers away at New Tokyo Tower," Lelouch began.

"So? You cannot stop me from doing my business!" Mao cried perniciously, he clapped at that remark like a child.

"I advise you to leave the amusement park at once," Lelouch continued.

"Wait until I finish my job. Are you dissatisfied to give her up? I've been thinking we could share her if you want. I get the weekdays and you get weekends." He pulled out a standard Britannian pistol and shot C.C. in the arms and legs to keep her stationary.

There was a momentary pause.

"Mao, do you even know her real name? You don't think C.C. is her real name, do you?" Lelouch continued after the intermission.

Mao was stunned.

"But I know her real name," Lelouch added.

"That is right, C.C. you never told me your real name! Then why did you tell him? Why did you tell Lelouch?" Mao was losing himself.

"Do you know why she told me? She told me because she is mine! Every inch of her is now mine and she likes it that way!"

"No way! That is bull, C.C. has always been mine!" Mao renounced.

"I have conquered every part of her, even parts you never seen!" Lelouch intensified, "Every part of her belongs to me!"

Mao raged at the screen and tore it down his chainsaw, preventing the broadcast from continuing.

"Die you evil man! How can you defile that perfect C.C. and call her your woman! Lelouch, I hate you. I HATE YOU! Ahhhh!"

As the screen flickered from all the static, something entered Mao's ears. He trembled as the voice polluted his consciousness. The sound intensified and was getting louder and chaotic. Mao shivered from the sounds and dropped his chainsaw, covering his ears to block the myriad of noises. The voices grew and grew until he begged on his knees to stop.

"Hold it right there kidnapper, you are under arrest," a loudspeaker announcement echoed. Mao did not fear anything but two things, losing C.C. and getting caught.

"But who could have done this?" Mao trembled in disbelief.

He looked at C.C. who had just awoken from her blackout. A policeman walked up to her and carried her bridal style. Mao's spine tingled at the sight as he dreaded it.

"Lelouch," C.C. exclaimed as if she was relieved to meet her _lover_.

"Mao overheard C.C.'s vocal voice and gaped at the scene.

"How could this be, you were kilometers away minutes ago up at New Tokyo Tower," Mao inquired.

Lelouch did not speak but thought, "You are too naive Mao. That was a recording to trap you here. C.C. wanted to be the bait and kill you on the spot. She hates you and would rather be with me!"

Mao looked dreadfully in denial and said, "That is impossible. C.C. loves me; she cares about me since I was a child!"

Lelouch continued to manipulate Mao's mind, "You lost Mao. Everything you ever hoped for will be taken away from you. Your death will redeem the sins of your intrusive powers."

"Wait Lelouch, I have something that I have yet to say to him," C.C. cried. But it was too late, Lelouch commanded every officer to open fire and burn the body, under the influence of Geass. He carried C.C.'s injured body out into safety, never returning to that deathly site again.

**Part 6: The Contract Revised**

Lelouch and C.C. stood in Ryerson Park, alone in peace under the beautiful moonlight. C.C. recovered from her wounds and gazed up into the sky. Lelouch's prize jacket had four bullet holes and was soaked in blood on each respective spot.

"Sometimes you wish somebody would die, but when they do, you regret them dying," C.C. stated.

"That is usually true when it comes to friends who follow the twisted path of the dark side," Lelouch said hypocritically.

"I took care of him eleven years ago when he was just an orphaned boy. I raised him under conditional love and gave him his power. This power corrupted him, which further alienated himself from everybody, including me. I was his mother, his lover, and a total stranger all at once, never revealing who I truly am."

"Then what were you going to tell him back there?"

"I was going to tell him I was sorry and that I really cared about him."

"No matter what, I can assure you; he died knowing more about you than any time in the past. He was but a childish lone wolf trying to belong to somebody but never had the chance to. I wish I had known this yesterday, perhaps I could have restored his sanity if I had the chance."

"What are you trying to say Lelouch? Are you trying comfort me from not being able to talk to the person who I considered my only son, pity me for my cowardice or win me back?" She looked back at him in the eyes.

"I am trying to forge our contract and this time it is from me to you," he said with a stern expression, direct as always.

C.C. turned around and smiled at him, "Very well, I accept your contract." Lelouch looked at her in surprise.

Their hands approached each other's and gradually met. The two looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"What do I have to fulfill?" Lelouch enquired.

"Mao was my first son. He was my first adopted son who I abandoned. I regret being so irresponsible for doing so. Now I think I want a real one; a real son with you."

Lelouch stared into C.C.'s and embraced her tightly. C.C. was shocked at this first timer, perhaps his first in his life. Lelouch spoke into her ear, "I will not let you down, even if I have to die. On my honour and for the future of mankind, I will change the world for the better. I will change the world for you."

Lelouch and C.C. kissed for the first time, under the silver moonlight of passion. They vowed never to leave each other for the rest of their lives together, living beneath one sun of glory, one moon of nurture and the gentle stars of tranquility and felicity.

_The dream ended and reality had just begun._


	3. Chapter 3 Austere Friendship

**Chapter 3: Austere Friendship**

_What is more pure than the bond of friendship, more beautiful than a lover's wish, more sinister than a madman's fantasy, more austere than a tyrant's regime?_

_Nothing_

_-Old Britannian riddle _

**Part 7: Distance of Lies**

After the turmoil of Mao and his psychopathic strife, the night of angst and hate dissipated for another bright day to continue the day before. Lelouch sat beneath an apple tree in the school courtyard and gazed at the entrance door of a department building. He stared with tired eyes, from the recent heyday that was last night and thought of nothing. Lelouch tried to forget about everything and slowly fell asleep.

Shirley walked down the brick-laid path to her dormitory and noticed a boy around her age sleeping beneath the old apple tree. She stopped by tree to get a closer look. He was too deep in his slumber to notice Shirley looking at him.

"HELLO, is anyone in there?" Shirley cried. Lelouch opened his eyes momentarily and found her staring at him with her cute olive-coloured eyes. She looked different from before, wearing a ponytail instead of letting her hair flow as usual.

"Shirley, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked, tired from his little nap.

"Do I know you?" the girl returned, alarmed to find he learned of her name.

Lelouch stared at her awkwardly and found her obliviousness amusing but realized the horrific truth of the day before. He implanted a memory block into Shirley to prevent her from remembering about him.

"I am here and there but not popular, so you probably do not know me," Lelouch replied with a slight smile, "You however are a member of the student council correct?"

"Okay, but why are you here?" she smiled with her eyes closed.

Lelouch smiled and said, "I was tired from studying too hard."

Shirley widened her eyes and said, "You should take care of yourself, a good night sleep is important for your memory and your growth!"

Lelouch chuckled and said, "I know. Well I should be getting to class just about now."

Lelouch stood up and walked past her.

"Wait! What is your name?" her question resonated across the school courtyard.

"Call me Lelouch!" he hollered, "Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Lelouch… nope, never heard of him," she spoke to herself.

He acted as if this was the first time they met; a stroke of nostalgia provoked him.

When class was about to begin Lelouch walked towards his homeroom, looking at the ground. He bumped into Shirley who was also making her way into homeroom. She carried two textbooks with loose leaf paper stuck in between pages.

"Sorry, I have to be careful when walking next time," Lelouch apologized as he started to pick up her books lying flat on the floor. Lelouch dusted the textbooks off and kindly returned the books like a gentleman.

Shirley looked at him in awe and said, "No problem and thank you."

He smiled and said, "You're welcome."

A couple of girls from behind looked at the two from a corner and hollered, "You go girl!"

Shirley looked utterly confused and entered the room. She took her seat beside Lelouch and asked, "You have this class for first period?"

"Yeah, it seems I am so unpopular that my existence is miniscule!" Lelouch responded rather loudly.

"You are that hopeless?" Shirley asked.

A girl looked at her in disgust and scolded, "How can you call Lelouch hopeless! He is the hottest guy in class and we are all competing for him!"

"Is there something that I am unaware of?" Shirley asked.

"No, they are just saying that to cheer me up from my plain face," Lelouch replied.

"Your face is above average, I have to say," Shirley placed her index finger on her lips, wide eyed and gave an honest and conservative opinion from her instincts.

"Please, don't flatter me. I am an average boy!" Lelouch joked, he smiled at her comfortably.

Shirley looked at him with more wonder; clearly he wasn't an average boy.

Shirley hung out with her friends during lunchtime and they usually talk about Lelouch and how desirable he was to have as a spouse. They had always commented on his masculine beauty and his genius intellect but Shirley could not fathom why on that day.

"Isn't he just gorgeous," a friend said like a fan girl.

"I think he would make an excellent concert star," another stated.

The gossip continued without Shirley's participation. She thought, "Lelouch, how can you be so popular if you don't show up anywhere?'

"Shirley? You usually have lots to talk about, what has gotten into you today?" a friend asked.

"Yeah, you are the closest to him," another said, "Being a member of the student council with him."

Without a clue on what they just said, Shirley spoke honestly, "Do I know him? I just met him today! When he said I was on the student council, it sounded like he wasn't part of it."

"No, you were hopelessly in love with him, fantasizing about him every day," a friend elaborated.

"I do not remember knowing him," Shirley said.

"You once said, '_his skies are my skies, his wind is my wind, his heart is my heart.'_"

"I could not have said something so embarrassing!" Shirley retorted.

"Love makes us all blind," one of her friends said, "Love makes us all blind!"

Shirley suddenly left her little social clique in a hurry in search for Lelouch. She thought her friend Milly would be the right person to talk to.

"Milly!" she gasped for air from the long distance to the student council room, "Do you know who Lelouch is."

"What a silly question, of course I do!" Milly replied.

"Even the president of the student council knows! Am I the only person who just met him?" Shirley asked.

"What are you talking about? You have always known him; you had a crush on him!"

"That was what one of my friends said!"

"She is right. Are you feeling fine?"

"I am fine but Lelouch is too well known to be a misfit loner!"

"What do you mean misfit loner, he is the vice president of the student council and a great cook!"

"He worked here with all of us! How can that be?"

"I think you have overworked yourself. Perhaps you should get some rest and all your fond memories of him will return."

"That was awesome," Rivel and Lelouch entered the room; Rivel was speaking.

"Lelouch, what did you do to Shirley?" Milly asked with a vexed expression.

"Shirley? Oh we just met today!" Lelouch played on Shirley's side.

"You too? Are you high? You know drugs are not tolerated here!" Milly said and assumed illicit substances were the cause.

"I think Shirley needs some rest, that's all," Lelouch said.

Shirley left the room with a lost expression.

"Lelouch, did you dump her or something and she just wants to ignore you?" Rivel asked.

"I did not dump her, we just separated temporarily," Lelouch lied, "She will pretend to learn about me. It is an acting tactic we currently use when the relationship is not going anywhere."

"Where did you get this crazy idea?" Milly and Rivel asked in unison.

"I heard it from somewhere," Lelouch fibbed.

"Oh heavens NO! I cannot stand this madness! Tell her to stop at once!" Milly nagged dramatically in distress.

"We are trying to find the root of our relationship problems through re-enactment. Just you wait, we are just trying to spice things up for the future," Lelouch added.

The truth was that the two were never in a relationship other than classmates and coworkers.

**Part 8: Progeny?**

Lelouch stepped into his room and found C.C. eating pizza on his bed. Lelouch walked across to his window in a hurry, sat down on a wooden stool and crossed his leg, staring at C.C. with a stern face.

"HMMMMMM," He gave out a long sigh of discontent.

"What?" C.C. asked.

"It's about YOU and spending my money on pizza!" Lelouch complained.

"I just love this pizza!"

"You are wasting my debit card!"

"Look, I will control myself from now on, okay?"

"I will tie you up in my closet if that is what it takes!"

"Ooh! Bondage, how bold," C.C. exclaimed with an excited look.

"Damn you think lewd thoughts!" he said while he covered his face from the disappointment.

"So when should we get busy?" C.C. directed at him.

"Busy for what?"

"You know the contract you promised last night."

"Oh my…I was thinking when I grow up a little. I am only seventeen!"

"So, during my time, thirteen year olds were being fathers!"

"Times have changed!"

"Just saying," she showed an innocent face.

"I know you are a witch, but I never thought witches were horny. Now I am scared sharing this room with you." C.C. got off his bed and strode to his side.

"Don't worry Lelouch, I will not _do anything_ to you while you are asleep," C.C. said while approaching him by touching his face.

"You still make me sick, even after yesterday!" Lelouch said.

"What happens if you die tomorrow and tonight was our last night together?" C.C. asked.

"Look, if you truly love me, then you would never think like that," Lelouch stated.

"I just want to do it!" she implored.

"The word is final. No!" Lelouch turned around to face his window.

"You are no fun as always!" C.C. turned around and stomped to his bed. She resumed to eating her pizza.

"I knew it! It was too good to be true! My words of passion were ineffective!" Lelouch said angrily, covering his eyes.

"What do you mean," she asked while nibbling on a slice of pizza.

Lelouch revealed his left eye, with strands of hair hanging over and stared at her, "You do not love me. You are just a lustful witch!"

"That is not true! I care a lot about you, more than you can imagine!" C.C. defended.

"Prove it to me in a civilized way!" Lelouch ordered.

"If you die, I will jump into a volcano and eternally suffer for losing you!" she yelled with tears streaming out of her eyes.

Though that statement was not a proper proof, Lelouch gawked at her release of emotions, falling for what remained of her femininity and said in a soft tone of atonement, "I am sorry I doubted you C.C. but you would really do that for me?"

C.C. nodded with authentic tears flowing out of her soft-looking eyes. Lelouch walked forward and sat on the bed. He embraced her and whispered something into her ear. C.C. carried a surprised look: it was everything she had desired for, a straight apology addressed to her real name and an 'I love you.'

Lelouch immediately stood up but C.C. grabbed his arm and said, "Could you please repeat that?"

"As you wish," Lelouch replied and he did.

He bent down to kiss her for a short moment and walked out of the room with a change of clothes in his hands.

Lelouch was in the washroom, taking a bath. He stepped into a tub filled with lukewarm water and relaxed from all the stress he developed from lying to his friends about Shirley's condition. He did not brainwash her because he felt like it, it was purely utilitarian and necessary to prevent being exposed as a terrorist ringleader.

He looked into the water and forgot about everything that was depressing and of guilt. He looked up and said, "C.C. matured for five centuries but that element of girlhood hasn't disappeared within her. There is this playful spirit inside her heart that wants to experiment with all the wonders of the world, of existence, treading through the meadows of life's peaks and troughs. Women are such complicated creatures; I just cannot fully understand them."

Lelouch heard a sudden knock on the door; a female figure was behind it; it was C.C.

"The door is locked," Lelouch told her, "You can't come in."

"I know. I came to apologize for wasting your money," C.C. apologized.

"Uh-huh."

"I promise I will not bother you and your sister. I will be leaving, tell Nunnally I said goodnight."

Lelouch did not take that seriously and thought to himself, "She still practices that ritualistic lie to Nunnally. I see C.C. is a reliable woman indeed."

Lelouch heard the entrance door shut and immediately reacted by jumping out of the bathtub. He quickly dried his body without second thought for thoroughness. He put on his pyjamas at top speed and ran to the door. Wearing nothing but slippers, Lelouch sped down the halls, rushed down the stairs to the dormitory lobby while tiptoeing, trying to be as discreet as possible.

Lelouch entered the scene of darkness and looked around for C.C.

"C.C., don't leave me!" Lelouch called for her.

"Oh Lelouch," C.C. cried from a corner in the darkness. The two ran and hugged each other.

"I thought you were going to leave me," Lelouch said, worried as hell.

"I was just kidding, but now I know you are not faking one bit," C.C. said in relief.

"I have to admit I am a liar but my feelings for you are genuine," Lelouch said, "C.C., never joke like that again, I was worried sick!"

Lelouch gazed at her flawless complexion and kissed her on the spot, under a beam of moonlight which peeked into the room through a high window. She returned with her arms tightly wrapped around him, with the feeling of ecstasy rushing within her. Luckily, there weren't any spectators to catch them as they continued for quite some period of time. Their lips parted under the moonlight and they gazed into each other's eyes affectionately.

"Why do you weep?" Lelouch asked with a heartfelt tone.

"Only a lover's tear can be so true to signal that I love you," C.C. replied as the tears of consolation flowed out her eyes.

"I will never leave you C.C.," Lelouch confessed.

"That was the first time anyone had said that to me before," C.C. replied with adoration and comfort.

Ever since she had met him, he was the first to ever thank her, to appreciate her original name, and now to never leave her. Usually it was the other way around and C.C. had always used this scheme to get herself an accomplice to kill her, to liberate her from the eternal torment that was her life.

C.C. gazed at her Lelouch lovingly for what felt like ages to her. (In truth it was twenty seconds). They paused and looked into each other's eyes. Lelouch lifted her chin and said, "I will do what you ask me to do but you have to promise me that it will be morally acceptable."

"Can we do it," C.C. begged.

"No, that is off limits for now," Lelouch said. He was adamantly conservative of this procreation business.

They walked back to the dorm and went straight to sleep; she on his bed and he on the floor. It had always been like that with the two of them and that will continue for now.


	4. Chapter 4 Old Chum, New Ways

**Chapter 4: Old Chum, New Ways**

_A person to turn to when life is hard is a friend. Whether or not the person is reliable or not, that is the question._

_-Lelouch vi Britannia (Aged 17)_

**Part 9: Military Man**

It was a sunny day, a bit odd for the rainy season. Lelouch woke up from his slumber and changed discreetly to avoid waking C.C. He had his usual toast for breakfast and sauntered down the corridors to the courtyard for a morning walk in solitude. Lelouch enjoyed his morning walks, before class and after breakfast but today was different. It wasn't the weather or outfit, but a new face. A boy, slightly shorter than him in stature stood opposite to his spot. He carried a duffle bag, wearing sunglasses and had brown, curly hair. Lelouch stared at the boy, speechless and stupefied.

"Oy Lelouch, I never thought you would be here!" the boy greeted, somewhat informally.

"Suzaku? Suzaku Kururugi is that you? Lelouch fired back.

"Yeah, I am planning to get a career in engineering for the military and they sent me here to study before entering technical school," Suzaku explained.

"Oh, I see. I remember you were in the military from that hectic day seven years back," Lelouch said.

"Yeah I was an infantry unit back then but I have been placed into the weapons testing department. Well, I have to get to my room and unpack. Hope I will see you soon," Suzaku exclaimed.

Suzaku Kururugi, age seventeen just like Lelouch, son of the former Japanese Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi before Britannian rule and an excellent warrior after serving the empire as an honorary Britannian. Lelouch froze for a moment and thought about the day he met Suzaku six years ago.

_It was a warm summer day. Nunnally and I were alone, with nobody to take care of us. The chirping of cicadas resonated everywhere about while I climbed the laborious stairs up a shrine. I remembered Nunnally asking me, _

_"Where are we, you have been moving for quite some time." _

_"_We are at a shrine."__

_"_We are going to live in a shrine?"__

_"_Yes and we're almost there."__

_I remembered I carried her wheelchair after we went up the ridiculous stairway up a steep hill. It was tiring, but I would do anything for my poor sister. _

_"_How is our new home like? How does it look like?"__

_"_It is beautiful, just like back home, but you and I will have to adjust to the size a bit."__

_"_Why?"__

_"_Shrines aren't as big as our palace back at home."__

_I had to lie back then in order to make my blind sister happy. And it was just then; a boy around my age tore opened the door and displayed eyes of discontent. His fists were tightly clenched as he paced two steps towards me._

_"_Britannian scoundrel, get out of my family's shrine," Suzaku said without any sense of respect.__

_He appeared by the wooden entrance to the shrine's storage room at grabbed a wooden bat lying on the floor._

_"_Look we have to live here or else we will have nowhere to stay!"__

_"_Shut up, every Britannian deserves to be in your position!"__

_"_Please, we have to compromise."__

_"_Shut up."__

_He thrashed me like a dog, watched me suffer under his stomps, kicks and punches. My back ached from his beating but I resisted all I could since I was alive._

_"Why are you hitting me, we want to make friends," I said._

_"Just shut up you filthy Britannian!" Suzaku scolded at me, "We will never be friends and never look down on the Japanese!"_

_"_Stop, I do not know what is really going on but if you two are fighting, please stop! I will do anything for the violence to end!" my sister cried.__

_"_Show me some mercy, please," I begged in pain from his deep blows.__

_"_Is she blind and crippled," Suzaku asked.__

_"_She is a poor girl, traumatized from horrors unimaginably tough," I coughed the words out my lungs as I wheezed in agony.__

_"_Sorry, you two are not the exploitive Britannians my family talked about. I am really sorry."__

_He put out his hand and pulled me up. After that, his unwelcoming introduction ended with an informal cold shoulder. But I could feel his heart; it was beating rhythms of pain. He was sorry for us but at the same time reserved a piece of hatred in his heart towards our Britannian origin. For an entire month, I was in pain from all the bruises on my arms, legs and back but that was the day I met my first ally._

Lelouch woke out of his little time slip and continued to walk down the lane, with his hands in his pocket. "Why can't everybody just be born into one mega family and fit in," Lelouch questioned, "Then we will not hurt each other because feel the need to support everybody." The skies did not reply and let him be.

It was class time and Lelouch hurried his way to homeroom. He saw Suzaku talking to his friend Rivel in the corner. They looked as if they were old chaps instead of new acquaintances. The homeroom teacher entered the room and began with an announcement, "Class, I would like to introduce a new student: Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku, why don't you care to tell us something about yourself?"

Suzaku stood up and walked to the front of the class to show his face to everybody. "Hello, I am Suzaku Kururugi, honorary Britannian of the army corps, reporting off duty for studies," Suzaku introduced himself with military discipline at heart. He returned by sitting next to his best friend.

"Take your seats class and open your textbooks to page 57, we are starting a new section on transcendental functions," the teacher announced.

"Psst, I do not get a thing about this cosine, sine, tangent business," Suzaku whispered into Lelouch's ear.

Lelouch handed a note saying, _I will teach you later_ and started to scribble on fresh notepaper.

The class ended with Suzaku lost from mathematical confusion. His mind went on a trip around a whirlwind of decimals, thetas and radian measures.

"Suzaku. Here take these. I hope you can understand this," Lelouch said, passing the stuff he wrote during class time.

"Thank you?" Suzaku replied.

"No problem, what are friends for," Lelouch said.

It was lunchtime. Suzaku and Lelouch were sitting in the cafeteria instead of eating outside, like many people.

"So what made you want to get a technical career?" Lelouch asked.

"I was placed into the armoury division and every minor recruit is required to be educated in English, Physics, Chemistry and Calculus," Suzaku explained, "They sent me here until I am eighteen."

"Well I can help you on that," Lelouch offered generously.

"I know you can. I know you are a math genius from all those calculations. But I have to say, you have changed from a cold person to a great help. I commend you for that," Suzaku replied.

"Just return those notes; I might have to keep them for others."

Lelouch saw C.C. buying pizza at the canteen, wearing a typical girl's uniform of Ashford academy. He looked startled and froze for a moment.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked.

"Nothing, just return the notes when you are done with them," Lelouch replied.

"Alright, thanks again," Suzaku said as Lelouch carried his tray to a local disposal area. He left the cafeteria.

"He eats faster now," Suzaku commented and looked behind to see if anyone was behind. He on the other hand was too slow, busy chatting with Lelouch over homework instead of personal matters.

Lelouch marched with a temper and found C.C. eating her pizza in the hallway.

"Look, you have to stay in my room, not dressed up like a schoolgirl," Lelouch ordered.

"Stay in your room and do what? I am your prisoner as of now, bored from no life, no entertainment, no sex," C.C. pointed out.

"Hush! People will think we are weird if they heard what you said," Lelouch cautiously asserted.

"Nobody is here!" C.C. purposely yelled and ran off.

"There you are Lelouch. Were you talking to somebody?" Suzaku asked.

"No," Lelouch lied.

"I swear I heard somebody screaming," Suzaku recalled.

"I bet you it was some stupid girl, calling for attention," Lelouch answered.

"So how is Nunnally doing," Suzaku approached with a friendlier question.

"She's well, better than ever," Lelouch said.

"That is good to hear. I am glad things worked out after I enlisted," Suzaku congratulated Lelouch.

"How was the military," Lelouch did not know what to ask.

"The training was tough, but the empire gave me a comfortable place to stay. I couldn't return to my family after my father's death and my citizenship."

"I see. Hope you will get your job after high school."

"Yeah!"

The week continued with a repetitive routine. Suzaku caught up using Lelouch's notes for all of the core courses for his military program, until one night after the exams on Thursday.

It was evening. Lelouch haven't eaten dinner yet and was conjuring a plan for sabotaging a local barracks outside of the Tokyo settlement.

"What are you doing?" C.C. asked.

"I am planning on a tactical assault," Lelouch replied.

"I hope you have a backup plan, like that day in Narita," C.C. warned.

"Don't worry; I have drawn up a map with extensive calculations from all the data I could muster," Lelouch responded confidently.

The battle of Narita was bittersweet. He remembered disabling and defeating Cornelia's troops by utilizing the forces of nature to his disposal, generating seismic activity and landslides that buried hundreds of Britannian soldiers alive. At the same time, Lelouch ended up being chased by a white coloured Knightmare Frame of unprecedented agility. This machine outpaced his Knightmare like child-play thus forced Lelouch to evacuate his vehicle. He was lucky that C.C. was by his side, fending the opponent from ending his life in tragedy.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Lelouch asked.

"It's me, Suzaku," the voiced echoed form behind the door.

"How did you get in?" Lelouch asked.

"Your maid Sayoko let me in. I never knew you had a maid," Suzaku commented.

"She takes care of Nunnally when I am not around," Lelouch said, "She replaced me as the family cook," Lelouch stated.

"Is her cooking any good, I remember you were an expert chef back at the shrine," Suzaku stated, "Can I come in?"

"Not yet!" Lelouch exclaimed.

Lelouch hoisted C.C. by the hips and carried her to his closet. He put her in the closet and said, "Do not move or make a sound for about ten minutes."

"But…"

"Shh."

"You can come in," Lelouch said after closing his closet door and hiding all of his deskwork.

Suzaku turned the doorknob and entered the room. He looked around and found Lelouch pretending to work hard in his studies.

"Here, I am returning your notes. I could not find you around campus today so I checked here," Suzaku explained.

"Well, glad you can stop by," Lelouch responded with a friendly reply.

Suzaku could not stop but look at the Chizu-kun doll on his bed. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "You collect Pizza Hut accessories? That doesn't sound like you!"

"No, it is my sister's. She had two and decided to give me one," Lelouch lied. In truth Nunnally never collected accessories because she cannot appreciate them with sight.

"Is that a strand of long green hair on your bed?" Suzaku questioned after noticing C.C.'s hair.

"Really? Where?" Lelouch pretended not to notice.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Or are you into hookers because I can only picture hookers dyeing their hair in wacky colours," Suzaku inquired.

"No way! Who do you think I am an ass-man?" Lelouch fired a question of contradiction.

"I don't think you are but I haven't met you for four years and in that time, it is possible," Suzaku asserted.

"Well I am not, not with my antisocial tendencies," Lelouch reminded.

"Well that's true I guess," Suzaku was easily persuaded to his side.

"Even then, a hooker would be caught too easily on campus. Use your brain man!" Lelouch went for the logical approach.

"True, true," Suzaku agreed, "But this strand of hair does not belong to Nunnally or your maid Sayoko, therefore it belonged to some other girl."

"Have you seen a green haired girl in school," Lelouch questioned his friend.

"Cut the crap Lelouch, I have only been in this school for four days. Just tell me how she looks like," Suzaku was now impulsive and demanding, breaking Lelouch's wall of excuses.

"I would have noticed everyone by now," Lelouch tried to revert the subject to _attentiveness_.

"Well I am not as observant as you are. Just tell me, is she cute?" Suzaku raised his question.

"Fine I will tell you something nobody in the school knows. Promise you will never speak of our secret. She is not the hot type. She is fat and doesn't attend this school."

"Then is she kind? What are her qualities," Suzaku was persistent to know more.

"Definitely not! She is a sloth, unreliable and stubbornly impossible," was Lelouch's alibi.

"So she is the princess type. I never knew you liked spoiled brats. Are you sure she is your type of girl?" Suzaku asked.

"I was arranged into this relationship by her family in secrecy. Nobody knows because my parents are dead and Nunnally is immobile. You have to understand this. It was imposed by middle class cruelty, my cruel future father-in-law!"

"Dear heavens, you have to get a relationship counsellor to break the deal. I can't help you so bye! Thanks for the help; I am confident I passed the exams."

"Oh the humanity!" Lelouch was being melodramatic. He stopped suddenly and waved good bye.

Suzaku left the dorm, believing in every word his best friend said. He possessed a simple mind when it comes to friendship.

"A fat, stubborn sloth! Lelouch you will regret this!" C.C. got out of the closet with a vexed temper. She crossed her arms and stomped on the ground.

"I had to make stuff up to a degree that Suzaku would find believable after knowing me for three or so years!" Lelouch explained.

"Still! I am not a fat unreliable sloth!" Maybe I am stubborn from time to time but I am not impossible!" C.C. complained.

"Sorry if you felt cheated, but I had to get him out of here," Lelouch said, "Can you forgive me?"

"Then tell me how you really feel about me," C.C. pleaded.

"You are my sunshine, my shield, my destined wife. C.C. you are one of a kind to me," Lelouch mused.

"I knew you were faking it. Just play along will you," C.C. snickered at the fact that she had just fooled him into another confession.

"You appear very mature and serious with strangers, but an immature girl in front of me. How do you do it?" Lelouch asked.

"I am C.C., there isn't a special faking technique for being C.C.," she replied, embracing him around his chest, leaning her face against his back.

"Just make sure you do not go overboard and make a mess for me," Lelouch said.

He returned to his desk and worked tirelessly on his master plan. It was a masterpiece of evil genius, of treasonous terrorism.


	5. Chapter 5 Massacre

Chapter 5: Massacre

_Death is both an agent of comfort and distress. It all rests on where you lie._

_-Lelouch vi Britannia_

Part 10: Independence or Mayhem

_One week later_

Lelouch entered the dorm and threw his notes aside on a stool by the dinner table. He sat on a chair and lifted his hair with his right hand in response to exam stress.

"I hate exams; whoever first conceived of such treacherous methods of testing was cruel and selfish. Exams are a bane to individual freedom, removing the 'self' away from the self. It is both superfluous and downright stressful. Seldom do we ever exercise such banalities, but it is the tradition of a flawed education system," he cursed to himself.

"What is this?" he looked surprised at a pink envelope, lying flat on the table.

It read _To: Lelouch and Nunnally_ on the back.

"It is rather informal to send a letter without address or surnames," Lelouch remarked.

He tore open the perfumed envelope as if it was from somebody unimportant.

_Dear Lelouch,_

_Remember that day on Kamine Island? Remember how you wanted to liberate the spirits of the Japanese people from our beloved empire, from our forefather's glories? I am inviting you and Nunnally to a provincial session of celebration and recognition of the Japanese in Area 11. It will be called the Specially Administered Zone of Japan. I want to show the world how much the Japanese have contributed to developing Holy Britannia by hosting a fair in the Tokyo Settlement on May 15th. I know you are a person who speaks of nothing but purpose and teleology; therefore the fair will also be a session to discuss Japan's future, both as a colony and autonomous region. I recommend you coming to celebrate your dream. P.S. I have your cellphone number, and we can communicate directly._

_From your sister,_

_Euphemia Li Britannia_

"Fool!" Lelouch cried, "This is not the correct way for Japan or any colony to be realized. It will only tarnish your reputation as a member of the royal family, further adding controversy."

Lelouch tore the letter and threw it into the trash. He walked straight into his room and shut the door.

"What is it?" C.C. asked. She was reading a magazine on his bed.

"It is none of your business," Lelouch retorted.

"I am just asking. You look tense," C.C. added.

"IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS," he raged. Lelouch got to his desk and sat down on a chair, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Is something wrong? Perhaps I can help," C.C. was trying to be generous.

"Fine, I will tell you but never tell anyone I said this to you," he returned.

"My sister Euphemia is setting up a "Specially Administered Zone of Japan." It is a fair to recognize Area 11 as an autonomous region. She probably decided without consulting with higher authorities, abusing her royal immunity as sub-viceroy of Area 11 as a mean to bypass regulations."

"That sounds rather abrupt. What motivated her?"

"I don't know! Perhaps it was me for telling her about my dream of freeing Japan from Holy Britannia's iron curtain back on Kamine Island. Now I regret spilling too much of my rebellious plans in overthrowing the empire."

"Perhaps you should go and make sure nothing goes awry," C.C. advised with her womanly intuition.

"I think I will, but if anything dangerous happens, make sure Nunnally is safe. This event will probably be broadcasted, exciting the younger generation to participate. I do not want my sister to get into any of this mess."

"That sounded just like you. I promise Nunnally will be safe under Miss Sayoko's hands," C.C. assured.

_The Next Day_

It was a bright spring morning. Lelouch walked out of his dorm to listen to the beautiful lyrics of songbirds and to see the blooming of vegetation. He walked for about fifty paces and met Suzaku about midway.

"Morning Lelouch, what wonderful weather today," Suzaku began with a friendly salutation.

"Mighty fine weather it is," Lelouch returned with a friendly wave.

"Did you receive an invitational letter to the Special Zone," Suzaku asked.

"No. But how did you get it?" Lelouch answered.

"As a military personnel stationed here in Area 11, we have to report to any administered event imposed by the viceroy or sub-viceroy of this district," Suzaku explained.

"I see," Lelouch could extrapolate what level of political intervention from this point.

"The broadcast should appear throughout next week. Perhaps you should go," Suzaku promoted the event.

"I WILL NOT ATTEND!" he roared.

"Whoa! What has gotten into you? Didn't you vow to free our home from that stupid Britannian Empire?" Suzaku questioned.

"I have personal issues on the safety of this registered event," Lelouch stated as he covered his right eye.

"What could go wrong? The military will be there to stop any terrorists," Suzaku countered.

"The military is what endangers the event! Don't you see? This event should be civic. I object to attending this celebration," Lelouch stubbornly reminded with his viewpoints.

"You are just being paranoid. You have changed a lot you know," Suzaku stated.

"How so," Lelouch inquired.

"You conceal yourself like there is no tomorrow. Your friend Rivel told me that you never mentioned me or other friends before attending this school," Suzaku recalled from past conversations.

"My choices are personal; you have no right questioning my privacy," Lelouch lectured with a deathly stare.

"Alright but ever since my arrival, I noticed you were more 'closed'," Suzaku pointed out.

"That is how I am," Lelouch answered.

"No you weren't. I remember you were a kind and civilized person, much more civilized than I. Now I feel you are more hostile and secretive," Suzaku said.

"I learnt not to trust anyone, for my sister's safety," Lelouch said.

"Is that right?" Suzaku was not satisfied with that remark.

"Yes, and that is why I will not be attending the Specially Administered Zone of Japan," Lelouch fortified his arguments.

"Wait, how did you know the full name?" Suzaku asked.

"It was posted on an obscure Britannian website last night," Lelouch lied.

"Well, suit yourself," Suzaku said and left.

Lelouch looked irate; the early May flowers could no longer quell his uneasy heart as his agitations worsen by the second.

"I can only trust myself and my sister," he said, "Nobody's words are of equal importance or believable."

_The Next Week_

_May 15th_

"Going somewhere," C.C. asked.

"I am attending that Specially Administered Zone of Death," Lelouch replied.

"Are you going to take Nunnally with you?" C.C. asked.

"HELL NO!"

"I ordered Miss Sayoko to stay at home and take care of her," Lelouch answered.

"Then should I follow," C.C. said.

"Sure, get the Gawain and when I call a signal, find me," Lelouch ordered.

"I will never leave you to die out there," C.C. promised.

Lelouch made his way into the Specially Administered Zone of Japan, unseen by public eyes. He walked onstage via a back tunnel, in front of many cameras and other stereo equipment. His eyes followed every piece of equipment and infrastructure until a man approached him.

"Hold it young man, why are you backstage," the man asked. He looked like the manager.

"I am looking for Euphemia Li Britannia," Lelouch said honestly.

"No no no no no! Fan boys are not allowed here! Get off!" the manager yelled.

Lelouch's phone rang.

"Hello, I am here but where are you? The fifth portable? Okay, just let me in."

"Wait that is where Princess Euphemia is! Who are you?" The manager questioned. He looked dazed from this commoner boy's words.

"Of course, I am a childhood friend of hers," Lelouch replied.

"Well I am honoured to guide you to her place," the manager said deferentially.

"Thank you."

Lelouch followed the manager to the fifth portable. Euphemia opened the door and said, "Lelouch! Am I glad to see you! How long has it been? Six months?"

"Yeah," Lelouch faked.

"May we speak in private?" Euphemia requested.

"Yes sub-viceroy Euphemia," the manager said, giving a soldier's salute although he wasn't a soldier.

She let Lelouch in and shut the portable door.

"My you have grown up to be very handsome Lelouch," Euphemia complemented. She was acting as a Princess who hasn't seen her friend since her departure from Pendragon.

"Stop flattering me," Lelouch said, blushing slightly.

"Aren't you excited for this event," Euphemia exclaimed high-spirited.

"I am here to warn you about potential danger," Lelouch said directly.

"Potential danger? I am doing this from my heart and your dream," Euphemia stated innocently.

"I know this sound odd but the military should not be involved in this," Lelouch advised.

"My sister was surprised at my proposal and advised the military to keep everything under control," she said.

"I just believe this day of celebration should be a joyous event without all that political action," Lelouch said.

"We must let the world know of Japan and what it has to offer. You said that yourself," Euphemia reminded him.

"I am flattered you have taken my words to heart but all of this might end in chaos," Lelouch warned again.

"Cornelia has it under control," Euphemia asserted.

"That is more dangerous! She will endanger your reputation with her military intervention!" Lelouch retorted.

"Don't' be silly. You should not be thinking about it too much. The Specially Administered Zone of Japan should be like a party," her light heart sounded so angelical, like that of a childish pacifist.

"I am sorry Euphemia but I have to do this," Lelouch declared.

Lelouch walked up to her and looked deep into her blue eyes, which complemented her pink hair and gown.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia command you, not to …"

Suddenly the portable shook and they lost eye contact.

"Kill the Japanese at all cost!"

The latter half of the spell entered her brain and rerouted every pattern of symmetry.

"Kill… the Japanese? Kill the Japanese! KILL THE JAPANESE!" she yelled maniacally.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lelouch yelled.

"I have to kill the Japanese! I have to end their culture for Britannia's sake!" Euphemia said hysterically.

"Shit! She added another element to this mistake! What should I do?" Lelouch panicked.

Euphemia unlocked the portable door and rushed out.

"Princess Euphemia, you have to get on stage," a stage producer announced.

"No! Don't let her go. She has to stay here!" Lelouch begged of her not to go onstage.

"No you don't lover-boy. You have to see her as an audience," said the manager.

"Why?" Lelouch asked in panic.

"She is the princess and you are a commoner, that is why," the manager included social class into the discussion.

Lelouch's heart palpitated with paramount anxiety; he stared at Euphemia, walking towards the stage. He ran towards the stage and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

The ushers stopped him and wouldn't let him free. All he heard after that was, "KILL THE JAPANESE! LET NONE SURVIVE IN THIS STADIUM!"

Lelouch's heart skipped a beat and he trembled, burying his face into his hands.

"This is a grave mistake; she must stop this at once!" Lelouch cried.

"Sorry, this was all part of her plan, quite advantageous and convenient for the Britannians, rounding up the Japanese citizens to their grave!" a soldier sneered.

Lelouch panicked and said, "What have I done? WAIT? WHAT? She planned this? Impossible!"

"Yep, listen to her orders. Nobody could have talked her into this!" said another soldier.

"No! It is my fault. I am the one to blame," he thought, guilty of such horrendous crime.

Lelouch fled form the grounds to find C.C., he beckoned, "C.C., pick me up, this special zone was a trap to massacre the Japanese."

"Oh my, I have to protect you from harm," C.C. reacted.

"Get my cloak ready," he added.

"At once my love," C.C. said.

Lelouch reappeared at the stadium with his cloak and mask on. He walked down the aisle of seats, staring at the inhuman atrocity before him.

"Hello Zero, care to join me?" Euphemia asked if he would join with a bullpup rifle armed in her hands.

"No. I am here to stop this at once," Lelouch declared behind his iconic image.

"Sorry. Imperial orders, I have a mission to kill the Japanese," she replied with an innocent voice.

Suzaku entered the scene in his vehicle, the Lancelot. He got off and asked, "Why are you doing this Princess Euphemia?"

"I was once told the Japanese are nothing but worthless rebels," she said.

"I thought you loved the Japanese?" Suzaku questioned.

"You are Japanese right? Kururugi is it?" Euphemia still remembered his face, the day they met when she was in her disguise.

She fired three rounds, targeting around his arms and legs.

"You have done too much Princess Euphemia. I will end all this madness!" Lelouch announced behind his mask.

Lelouch grabbed a pistol from his coat and fired a round into Princess Euphemia's heart. His marksman accuracy was beyond comparison.

"I am sorry Euphemia, but I must end this madness and anything dangerous in the future. You were the first woman I ever loved, I am deeply in pain," Lelouch thought.

"What did you just do Zero!" Suzaku cried, struggling to get up.

"I have saved the lives of other Japanese. Now I will get you to a hospital," Lelouch said, concealed behind his mask.

"What about the Princess. She will die and the massacre will not end," Suzaku pointed out.

"I have left a message to Princess Cornelia. If they do not ceasefire, I will detonate in every Imperial facility. I care for the Japanese people, therefore I am Zero," was Lelouch's answer.

Suzaku rested there and couldn't move. He looked at Zero and said, "I had a friend who once said, 'I learnt never to trust anyone'."

"Oh?"

"He was right. For a kind-looking Princess to poisonously kill all these families of mine, I feel a common hatred for Britannians now," he said, "Zero."

"Hmm?" Lelouch responded.

"I will rise up the ranks and destroy Britannia with you one day."

C.C. came by to get Lelouch out of the killing ground. He ordered her to carry Suzaku to a medical facility.

Lelouch couldn't sleep that night. He regret ever meeting up with Euphemia. He felt everything went wrong because of his existence.

"Why did I have to be there?" he said.

"Because you had to show the world how evil this empire is in order to stir hatred against it," C.C. said.

"But all of those deaths were unnecessary," Lelouch pointed out.

"Too late, time has moved and we cannot go back, their deaths now served a purpose; a purpose for you!"

"C.C. you can be cruel at times. You are not human."

"I told you, I am not human, I am a monster, a witch named C.C."

"You are all talk C.C. You do not understand what action is. When you talk, you can pay it back with an apology. When you act, the deed is done and the burning ache of regret will last for eternity. I saw those poor Japanese die out there and my actions are responsible for their misfortunes. I cannot allow this to happen again, nevermore!"

"Although your ambitions force you to be cold, your heart cannot spare another life to end. Such complexity is what makes you an interesting man; that is why I love you," she spoke in a comforting tone.

Lelouch gave a light laugh and said, "You are too; a bipolar loop."

**Part 11: New Concerns**

A couple of days passed since the disaster of the Specially Administered Zone of Japan. Lelouch tried to forget all the atrocities of innocent deaths he had witnessed but the vivid memories were impossible to suppress. He grabbed his coat, a brown leather jacket of a commoner, and headed for the door.

"Where are you off to?" C.C. asked.

"I am off to the streets," Lelouch said

"Aren't you suppose to attend school on a Friday," C.C. asked again.

"I am too ill to be attending class, my allergies and flu symptoms must be cured by medication. Normally I am supposed to be confined at home but I have to run to the drugstore for cough syrup," he said with a couple of fake coughs in between words.

"You are lying, you are not sick," C.C. responded with a stoic voice.

"I am," he coughed; he thought his art of deception would work on her.

C.C. walked up to his face and kissed him intensely, seeking nothing but pleasure.

"Then I will be sick as well. Now you have to take care of me since I have nowhere else to go," C.C. stated with a surprisingly monotone voice.

"You sly fox!" Lelouch exclaimed in disbelief she took advantage of him.

"Aha! So you are not sick," C.C. deduced.

"I cannot fool you C.C.; you are the most difficult person I have faced in my life," Lelouch admitted his defeat.

"I am C.C.; I am different from everyone you have met. Now tell me, where are you going and why?" she demanded.

Lelouch sighed and said, "I am going to Princess Euphemia's funeral."

"I thought both of you were her siblings, shouldn't Nunnally be off as well?" C.C. asked.

"Since our arrival here in Japan, we have relinquished our authority over the citizens, thus demoting our status. In short, I am a Prince turned commoner," Lelouch explained.

"I see, then why are you going. You probably cannot even enter the ceremony," C.C. pointed out.

"At least I can watch from the outside. The funeral will be grand," Lelouch said without a clue if it were fact.

"Then I can watch it from television," C.C. asked.

"You probably will. Seeing a member of the royal family die is something grave to a Britannian," Lelouch said.

"I lived at a time before Britannia became a world superpower but I can understand from every monarchy I have resided in," C.C. said.

"Then you should speak no more," Lelouch turned around and headed for the door.

Lelouch slammed the door shut and made his way out of the dormitory. He walked out into the open and got to the school gates. There, Suzaku followed and called from behind. He carried two crutches and said, "Lelouch! Going somewhere? We have classes soon." He looked happy, despite his temporary immobility.

"Tell them I am sick and will be staying home after I get some medication from a store."

"Okay, I will get the word out."

Lelouch looked forward and thought to himself, "Suzaku, sometimes I think your mind is way too simple. After all the military training, are you faking your innocence or are you really that naïve?"

Lelouch walked down the streets of the Tokyo Settlement with five pounds of change in his pocket. He entered a thrift shop and left purchasing a simple red-lacquer trinket. The trinket bore a swirly Asian design, laced with an intricate knot. He made his way to a large temple-like building, where the funeral was taking place. Many cars were parked around it, as expected from important ceremony that was about to commence. Lelouch noticed many cameras, including an acquaintance of his. That man was Diethard Reid, a previous producer at Hi-TV and now the head of information for the Black Knights.

"He is here," Lelouch asked himself with a confident look.

Lelouch entered the building without verification or a pass by sneaking in at the perfect time. He made his way to the washroom; poised as a member of the audience who needed a washroom break.

Diethard was there.

"The death of Princess Euphemia is a big loss for the empire," Lelouch began.

"I suppose," Diethard responded.

"Are you a member of the royal family?"

"No, I am a reporter."

"So you will be in charge of the parade later on."

"How do you know?"

"I am one of Princess Euphemia's brothers."

"Which one?"

"Constantine xi Britannia," Lelouch replied. He did not make this name up, but it was one of his younger brothers overseas.

"Ah, the younger, you are the fourteen year old prince of the Bavarian province?"

"Yes."

"You look mighty tall for a fourteen year old," he said after zipping his fly.

Lelouch turned on the tap on and said, "I usually get that."

"I am honoured to meet you. For a prince, you look rather like a commoner."

"This is my usual attire. Back in Bavaria, we act like common folk to get prestige."

"Interesting."

Diethard left the restroom and Lelouch stopped for a moment and thought, "If things go well, this will be the turning point of my struggles."

Lelouch turned on his communicator and contacted Diethard.

"Hello, Diethard, do you read?" Lelouch asked.

"Loud and clear master," Diethard responded.

"I see you carry this around with you whenever," Lelouch commented.

Diethard chuckled and said, "Yes I do."

"Now where are you?" Lelouch asked.

"I am at the royal funeral, Princess Euphemia's," Diethard answered.

"Good. For today, be sure to obtain as much intelligence as possible. This is the perfect opportunity to assess the Britannian royal family and undermine them," Lelouch instructed.

"Agreed," Diethard replied.

"Ougi do you read?" Lelouch said.

"Roger," Ougi replied.

"You have every instruction I planned from last night?"

"Yes, we attack the parade after Diethard drive out of there."

"Excellent, now it is time for Britannia to taste retribution!" Lelouch declared and hung up on his communicator. Kaname Ougi was the chief of the Japanese resistance before joining Zero's round of Black Knights. He doesn't pilot a Knightmare but executes commands directed by Lelouch.

"This is the day of wrath!" Lelouch said to himself, "Euphemia did not deserve to die. This is the day Cornelia will fall!" Lelouch developed a deep hatred towards the military Princess as she was the 'Queen' blocking his 'Knights' from advancing.

Back at home, C.C. searched through Lelouch's desk and found some cards with strange glyphs written over it. She was puzzled by the bizarre symbols and decided to investigate them. "I wonder what these are," C.C. inquired, "Could they be his plans for the rebellion."

The funeral began with a solemn minute, no speech or sobbing was heard. Lelouch looked up at the priest in front of Euphemia's sarcophagus. It was intricate in style, with gold trims and Britannian emblems. On the top, there was a particular symbol. Lelouch had trouble collecting the reservoir of symbols in his head and eventually concluded it was the same as the marking on C.C.'s forehead when they first met.

"Geass!" Lelouch whispered to himself. Lelouch concealed his observance and like the others, showed signs of grief. Tears flowed out of his eyes as his heart ached from mourning. Lelouch confessed that at one point in his life, before his exile and his hatred for this empire, he had loved this Princess. Euphie, as he would call her was his closest friend, preceding Clovis and sibling, after Nunnally. The four used to frolic under the Britannian sun, visiting each other's villas and gardens with their mothers. Lelouch remembered those warm innocent days, when he would defeat Clovis in every chess game and play hide' n' seek at the Imperial garden of Exelica. He remembered the day Prince Clovis painted a cute portrait of Lelouch kissing Euphemia on the cheek at Exelica, under a warm spring afternoon. "Those were the golden days, lost in time and impossible to regain," Lelouch thought.

A priest raised his voice and announced, "The untimely death of her majesty Princess Euphemia was a terrible lost for the royalty, the people and the empire. It is our duty to pay respect for her outstanding achievements as sub-viceroy of Area 11 by singing our fatherland's great anthem. May I have everyone stand up for "Hail Britannia?" Everybody, including Lelouch in the temple stood with their backs erect as the church organ began. The masses began to chorale to the lyrics:

_Truth and hope in our Fatherland and death to every foe! Our soldiers shall not pause to rest, we vow our loyalty. Old traditions they will abide, arise young heroes! Our past inspires noble deeds, All Hail Britannia! Immortal beacon shows thy way, step forth and seek glory! Hoist your swords high into the clouds Hail Britannia! Our Emperor stands astride this world he will vanquish every foe! His truth and justice shine so bright, all hail his brilliant light! Never will he be overthrown, like mountains and sea! His bloodline immortal and pure, all Hail Britannia! So let his wisdom guide our way, go forth and seek glory! Hoist your swords high into the clouds, Hail Britannia!_

The funeral ended and they were about to load the coffin onto a ship back to Pendragon, where the entire royal family is buried. "Goodbye Euphemia, you will be waiting for me on the other side with my mother and I will join you alongside Clovis. One day, we will live together, free from suffering, free from stupid prejudices we were brought up with," Lelouch remarked solemnly while wiping his tears.

Lelouch noticed Diethard's personal disappearance and walked out the back door of the building. He activated his communicator and said, "Operation Dragon's Wrath begins… NOW!"

"Yes, master Zero," the rest of the Black Knights replied. Out of the blue, ten Knightmare frames emerged from the ground, tearing the streets apart with many Britannians screaming for their lives. Gunfire could be heard for over a mile.

"Diethard, you have your crew ready?" Lelouch asked.

"I am already recording it," Diethard replied.

"Capital," Lelouch praised on his communicator.

"Make sure, the coffin still makes its way to the ship," Lelouch instructed, "The target is Cornelia and make sure you save yourselves!"

"Understood master Zero," the squad returned.

Lelouch ran as far as possible down the road and hid between narrow alleys. He continued to give instructions and feedback, "How are things going?"

"We have destroyed most of their guards by surprise but Cornelia is nowhere to be found," one of his 'minions' reported.

Lelouch thought for a moment and realized one thing, "I did not see Cornelia at the funeral! Shit! She wasn't there! CORNELIA YOU ARE DISPICABLE, not attending even your dear sister's funeral!"

"Sir, what do we do?" the squad asked.

"Fall back you all have contributed with honour. Cornelia is not at the spot. I repeat Cornelia is not at the spot!" Lelouch commanded.

"Yes master Zero," the squad answered.

Suddenly reinforcements of Imperial Guard appeared at the sight. "Take my sister to the Fatherland! I will deal with these vengeful brutes!" It was Princess Cornelia.

"Sir, we are being overwhelmed by Imperial Guard and cannot esc…"

The transmission broke and the squad was killed.

"NO! I did not factor in this possibility out of all odds, how careless of me!" Lelouch cursed, "Damn! Cornelia you vile woman, you will pay one day for this humiliation

Lelouch hobbled his way to Ashford Academy, tormented my hatred and dread. It started to rain heavily and his hair was soaked. Eventually, he walked to the dorm, slouched and short in spirit. He entered his apartment number with a sneeze.

C.C. came out of his room in response to the sound of the entrance door and asked, "What are these notes?"

"My failures," Lelouch returned without looking.

"So these are your plans?" C.C. asked.

"Yes, and I am a failure," Lelouch said with a sneezed.

"Look at you, you are actually sick now," C.C. commented.

"I have failed my objectives for today," Lelouch replied in a sombre expression.

"Sometimes you win, like Narita, and sometimes you lose. But what matters most is the final strategy and its results, isn't that something you always say?" C.C. tried to comfort him.

"Let's get you dried and rested," C.C. advised. She held onto his hand and tugged him to the laundry room for a towel.

"You have to take care of yourself if you want to achieve your goals," C.C. said, "Lelouch, I don't want to see you die from a cold before fulfilling your promise."

Lelouch looked at her and touched her face with his cold hands.

"C.C. I know this sounds horribly wrong but would you do me a favour…"

"Yes?" she asked after he broke in between words.

"Never mind, I can take care of this myself," Lelouch replied, "Now get out! I will dry myself. You can help by bringing me a dry set of clothes."

C.C. smiled and said, "Anything for you Lelouch."

Lelouch's expression brightened from his depressed state and said, "Take my jacket and thank you." He tried to forget about his miscalculation and looked forward.

C.C. responded with a euphoric exit. She got into his room and threw the jacket onto his bed and out came the trinket he bought from the thrift store. C.C. thought to herself, "Could this be a gift for me?" She wore the trinket on her usual straightjacket outfit and brought Lelouch some clothes.

"Where did you get that? Lelouch asked her. He wrapped his body with the towel.

"From your jacket, it's for me right?" C.C. asked.

"Don't rummage through other people's private possessions."

"It dropped out of your jacket."

"Oh."

"Are you planning on giving it to me as a surprise?"

"Actually…" Lelouch stopped midway. He bought the trinket originally as a gift for Euphemia for the afterlife. Since he did not get the chance to place the token into her coffin, he said, "It is for you. I bought it as a surprise thank you gift."

"How sweet Lelouch, you are the first to give me a token of appreciation. It looks very pretty, like the ones I had when I was in the Chinese Federation," she thanked him.

"You never received a gift before?" Lelouch asked.

"I have, but every present had a rotten meaning behind them. You gave me something to show how much you care and respect me. Others gave me gifts of bribery," C.C. said.

"I never thought you would take it that way; a gift to show I respect you and all that," Lelouch said.

"I say that because I know you love me but you are too embarrassed to admit it," C.C replied with a wink.

Lelouch chuckled and joked, "You are truly amazing C.C., reading me like a book."

_Meanwhile in an imperial assembly hall_

"Good work troops, we have quelled those rebels from ruining my sister's peaceful afterlife," Princess Cornelia announced, "We cannot let anybody damage the pride of Britannia, especially those colonial racketeers."

Cornelia then later said to herself, "My dear sister, whoever murdered you must be punished. I will avenge you, I cannot let him live!"

"Zero the terrorist must be caught dead or alive, that is our new ultimatum!" Cornelia declared. The troops all cheered, "All hail Princess Cornelia. All hail Holy Britannia!"

She was assumptive that Zero was indeed a man. She assumed Zero was a megalomaniac Japanese rebel, who possessed the wits to strategically take on large armies. Never would she have guessed Zero was her sister's favourite brother.


	6. Chapter 6 The Storm Retracts

**Chapter 6: The Storm Retracts**

**Part 12: Weakness**

_Glory never lasts forever; the world spins for everybody else._

_-Old Britannian Saying_

Lelouch felt glory after Narita but the feeling evaporated like clear steam instead of condensing into a water droplet. It was a Saturday, usually a day of peace and quiet before he put his ambitions into practice. Lelouch sat at a corner in his room, sighing like a bored child with nothing meaningful to do. He pensively analyzed everything that went wrong yesterday at princess Euphemia's proper funeral and blamed all of his problems on his elder sister, Princess Cornelia.

"All of my plans have been smooth until Cornelia succeeded my brother Clovis," Lelouch stated, "She is the blame for slowing my progress."

"Why do you hate your sister Cornelia so much?" C.C. asked who was lying on his bed with her arms and legs spread out like a starfish. Her white straightjacket draped on the furniture like an angel's cloak, pure and clean but she herself represented a lonely devil, a witch of isolationism.

Lelouch looked at her while covering his eyes with a painful mien and replied, "She operated the Britannian military for years, making her a difficult obstacle for all my plans. She is a threat to me; my dreaded enemy."

"You would hate a family member to such severe degree?" C.C. asked.

"If somebody is not with me, then they are against me. My goals force me to eliminate them and that is how our current world operates; a world of extremes, a world where survival is for the fittest," Lelouch lectured. He looked at C.C., now holding her beloved Chizu-Kun doll and said, "Am I wrong?"

"You are a rationalist Lelouch, a person heavily dependent on reasons for every cause. Albeit to blame, to mock, to boast, you are blinded by logic," C.C. responded.

"So you too believe I am wrong. My guess is that you think I am too cold, weighing values on a scale based on effect and efficiency, that I am tactless like that of a stoic hermit," Lelouch thought.

"Logic and calculation are merely tools, a figure to measure how much. Intuition clears the mind to weigh judgements based on right or wrong," C.C. said in a poetic vibe.

"You are wrong! Intuition brings disaster into the picture! My intuition suggested Cornelia would be at Euphie's funeral, yet her crafty nature led me to a trap. She took my precision timing to her advantage. That is something of quantitative evaluation!" Lelouch disagreed with her philosophy.

"Explain," C.C. said.

"I used logic and she used her counter-logic. The battle's victor was the one who used more," Lelouch suggested.

"Then you think Cornelia is smarter than you?"

"She is very intelligent and experienced in the art of war."

"Now you add experience into this discussion?"

"Yes, it is advantageous to a great degree."

"People with experience do not think, but know; they have intuition. Now do you see your flaw?"

"No! Experience is generated by past reasoning, exercised to a great extent."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk! You are in a worse state than I thought. You are truly blinded by logic, believing even intuition as reason, yet they are dichotomous."

"Quiet woman! I know who I am up against," he scolded.

"You have this great intellect, this superior faculty of reason but you haven't exercised it into intuition. Cornelia probably knew you were going to strike when she was weak, therefore from your past success at Narita, she figured you would expect her to be at Euphie's funeral. She had an instinct to hide and take advantage of her absence to counter your assaults," C.C. said.

Lelouch looked stunned at her flawless analysis of reverse psychology; the one he missed when he was computing at his desk. Lelouch was about to ask her a burning question but was interrupted.

"My instincts make me want to save you. I can feel when you need me, when you are in danger," C.C. said.

Lelouch looked even more surprised at what she just said. He thought as he spaced out, "If she was never there at Shinjuku ghetto or Kamine Island, I would have perished!"

"You see, logic cannot solve all your problems," C.C. commented.

"I can't believe it! After all those calculations, I have been breached by something I cannot factor! Say C.C., how do you know all this?"

"Must I remind you, I have five centuries of experience; over tenfold of any person."

"Then perhaps you should assist me in my planning _oh far-seer_," Lelouch turned to her as a teacher.

"Sorry no can do. I have experience but I do not possess your gift for strategy. I am afraid you are on your own when it comes to decision making," she said with a shrug, "Must I tell you, the first time we met was when you were very young."

"_No way_, I do not recall."

"It was on a hot summer day six years ago. You were very young and I found you playing with a Japanese boy."

"If what you are saying is truth, then why were you there?"

"I thought you were a poor child."

"I was, with no family to take care of me, no school to go to. But all this you mentioned are general details."

"Not only have we met, I've talked to you," she added.

"That is odd. I can remember events from when I was four but I do not remember ever meeting you when I was little."

C.C. inched closer to his face, gazing deeply into his eyes. She then said in a seductive voice, "You looked very cute just like today. I had an urge to hold you and say: You will grow up to be a king."

"What made you want to say that?" Lelouch questioned, trying to distance himself from her awkward demeanour.

"Intuition," she left him baffled at a distance with a smirk on her face, "And a burning desire to be with you."

"C.C.," Lelouch called her.

"What is it?"

"You scare me sometimes," he said. She smiled at him, jumped onto his bed and crossed her legs. "I don't think we have met before. You probably mistook me for some other Britannian boy."

"But we have and I did something very naughty to you," she tried to arouse him.

Lelouch blushed at what she just told him and said, "You are creating this fantasy to throw me off guard! I'm getting out of here!"

"May I accompany you?"

"No! I had enough of your sick fantasies."

Lelouch locked himself out of his room and walked down the hall to the living room.

"Every day that woman makes me sick, with her dirty fantasies of me! I really need a breather away from that wanton lady!" Lelouch said. He walked to the coatrack and grabbed his jacket. He opened the front door, then slammed it shut, locking himself out of his house.

What C.C. said about their past was actually true. Lelouch found the memory too awkward to retain and suppressed it over the course of five years. The truth was, Lelouch still have fragmented remnants of those humiliating memories from back when he was a child. He occasionally dreamt about it but it stirred some discomfort whenever he woke from that nightmare. He could never picture the woman's face but something inappropriate happened between the two. Lelouch stopped walking and thought to himself, "Can she read my dreams and take advantage of them?" He was definitely being paranoid, but to him, it was a possibility.

On the way out of the school's entrance gates, Lelouch bumped into Shirley. She greeted with a little bow and said, "Oh Lelouch it's you! Have you finished tallying the paperwork for our upcoming poll?" The honourable madam president, Milly Ashford planned a popularity contest event of many fronts: athletic, intellect, good looks, mannerisms and more.

"Yes in fact, I have e-mailed the results to madam president," Lelouch replied.

Shirley looked at him with shy eyes, fidgeting her legs and asked, "You and I weren't in a relationship before like everybody is telling me, right?" It has been almost two months and she was still confused from what her classmates told her.

Lelouch laughed and said, "Do not believe in everything your friends say, they just like to mess with you!"

"Then how come everybody tells me that?"

"They probably think you have a chance but we were just friends and members of the student council, that's all."

"Even Milly, Kallen and Sophie said so and they said they were honest!"

"Honest or not, mob mentality and gossip spreads like wildfire. You cannot believe in that sensation."

"Really? You are not hiding something from me, are you?"

Lelouch looked at her with a surprised look. He then calmed down and replied, "I am speaking only of the truth. I would never lie to you."

"Then goodbye," Shirley waved.

"Goodbye then. See you sometime soon," Lelouch gave his farewell and walked out of the campus.

Lelouch walked to the train station and boarded a train. He stood, leaning by the train's inner walls with his hands in his jacket's pockets. Not noticing anyone around, he closed his eyes and waited for the train to start. C.C. was on the train too. She walked down the length of the train with her usual space-aged Britannian straightjacket on, which caught the attention of some people, like some sort of chic cosplay. She did not pass Lelouch's section of the train, so nobody commented on her outfit there.

The train stopped to the Lelouch's destination. C.C. got off and in a discreet manner, away from him. With his hands placed in his pockets, he walked down the stairs instead of the escalators. C.C. took the lazy route by riding the escalators, slowly observing his whereabouts. She then trailed behind him for about a three meters distance, in a densely populated section of the city. The truth is that she can feel her contract's heartbeat within a two kilometer radius and located his position by that method. Lelouch on the other hand did not know she was following him, but his paranoia led him to conclude he was being followed. To be spontaneous, Lelouch walked into a random alley until he reached a tall fence, which despite his poor athletic ability, climbed up and jumped down.

"Damn!" he said as he rubbed his left ankle, which he sprained from landing improperly.

C.C. peered by a corner and did the same after he was out of sight. Lelouch walked slowly to avoid excessive pain which inhibited his mobility. He entered a food store to look unsuspicious. C.C. did not enter the store but she waited around an alley across the street. Meanwhile in the food store, Lelouch bought a brick of rye bread. He left the store, unaware of where C.C. was hiding. She noticed he left the store and was about to continue her stalking but was caught by the arm. She turned around and two thug-like men were facing her.

"Look at what have we here! A young maiden, hiding from someone!" one thug said.

"Who could you be hiding from?" another asked. This one wore a pair of sunglasses and a tuque.

"Get off of me!" she yelled and struggled to break free. But it was useless, she couldn't even budge. The one without the shades stepped closer and said, "Don't worry; we will protect you from those nasty rapists out there." They looked like rapists themselves.

"Stop it…" C.C. said. They wrapped a strip of cloth around her mouth to prevent her from making a fuss of things. She stomped her feet in attempt to break free but failed to injure the man as he dodged her foot. She panicked like there was no hope escaping these two hoodlums.

"Let us show you where you will go and what you will become!" the one with the shades said.

Then out of the blue, Lelouch appeared with the epic grocery bag in his hand and said, "Let her go!"

"Why should we, you scum!" said the one with the shades.

"I HAVE RYE!" he said that rather randomly.

"What are you going to do? Throw that brick at us? Look, there are two of us and one of you, you look weak and we can really kick your ass. Your little green-haired missy looks like fine prostitute material."

"Let her go, human trafficking is a crime punishable by death!" Lelouch declared.

"Law this law that, we break the laws and are not afraid of death!"

"Then look into my eyes!"

"We are not queer either!" the one with the shades was being politically incorrect to intimidate his opponent.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia command you to act like sissies!" he ordered with his Geass.

The two men suddenly broke into hysteric laughter and sung tunes more childish and random then children songs.

_We love unicorns and rainbows,_

_Ponies and butterflies too._

_I love flowers and pink erasers,_

_Do you?_

The thugs looked like drunken idiots, practicing some sort of Bacchus cult-dance.

"Look, we have to go," Lelouch said and pulled her out of the alley, "You have to protect yourself from indecent men like those you know."

"Lelouch your ankle," C.C. looked at how it was fine.

"Ah, I faked all that to see if somebody was following me. Now I know it was you," Lelouch explained.

"You went through all that to find out who was following you? You are really paranoid, my love."

"Well, I have to be extra cautious when it comes to self-protection. I see that is your weakness," Lelouch commented.

"Thank you," C.C. said with a heartfelt look.

"These men might be too strong for you when it comes to strength but they were cowards back there," Lelouch said. He held his hand tightly, not letting it go.

"How did you know I was back there? I mean, you were walking the other direction on another street," C.C. wondered. She looked at him in awe.

"Intuition, it was intuition. Isn't that what you taught me?" Lelouch gently replied with a faint laugh.

Lelouch, the mastermind of organized crime walked down the streets of inner city Tokyo to exercise his new talent—intuition. This showed, with a little patience, Lelouch can be a quick learner of any trade.


	7. Chapter 7 Rain of Sorrow

**Chapter 7: Rain of Sorrows**

_Misery cannot be stopped; it will always trail behind you until you burst into tears. After that, the cloud of misery showers melancholy until you recover, returning back to its original state._

_-Lelouch vi Britannia_

**Part 13: The Day the Sun was Gone**

_Lelouch's Dream_

"_Mother," a young boy's cry echoed._

"_My son, goodbye," the woman said. It was Lady Marianne, Lelouch's mother._

"_Don't leave me, we have to talk," the boy yelled off the top of his lungs._

_Lady Marianne's figure receded into the distance until not even a speck of her remained. _

"_I have many questions I never had the chance to ask," the boy said as he grasped the air in futility._

_The scene shifted into a temple and four masked persons began to chant in unison:_

_Doomed from the start when Thor rises,_

_Sealed the fate of one great nation,_

_Dividing into parts of many races,_

_Yet living under one sun,_

_And under one moon,_

_In perfect harmony._

_One of the masked individuals pointed at the young Lelouch and said, "Young one, your fate sealed to remain here for all eternity!"_

Lelouch woke up startled from the disturbing images from his dream. It wasn't a nightmare but the general atmosphere was uncomfortable to digest. His hair was uneven, unlike his usual appearance; his eyes were darkened, an effect from his dilated pupils. Lelouch did not show any sign of fear as it wasn't entirely overwhelming but the stuffy feeling and butterfly stomach was evidently present. Lelouch turned his face towards an analog clock on the wall; it read half past seven.

"Good, I woke up because it was time to get up," he thought internally, "But why is it so dark for a late spring morning?" Lelouch wondered why his room wreaked of wintry darkness, the type of moody atmosphere that would render one to succumb to depression. He crept silently to his window and lifted the blinds to look at the skies: they were dark like on a cold winter day, grey sombre and dry like the colour of newsprint.

"Lelouch…no…Lelouch don't leave me," a soft voice reverberated about. It was C.C.; she spoke in her sleep.

"She still dreams?" Lelouch inquired, "I never would have guessed she still have dreams."

C.C. woke up as well and scrambled to touch her plush-toy, the collectible Pizza Hut accessory. She looked like she was in fear.

"Having troubles with your dream?" Lelouch faced her with a question.

She nodded silently with a gloomy face.

"I had an uncomfortable dream as well, but it wasn't scary. It felt quite ominous," Lelouch told her.

"How was it like?" C.C. wondered curiously.

"A strong scent of some intoxicating aroma punctured my nose as cloudy mist filled the room which seemed like some sort of incense burned in ancient monastery. It felt like being in the Oracle at four in the morning."

"I think you had a premonition."

"I think so too, and you?"

"I had a nightmare."

"I am surprised you can still dream, C.C."

"To be honest, I haven't dreamt in a long time. I cannot remember the time my dreams ceased to exist. It was like my life was too repetitive to even repeat what I have seen."

"Then why did you dream today? Why was it a nightmare?" Lelouch inquired with tremendous curiosity.

"I think it was because of yesterday; I was almost kidnapped. Have you not saved me; I would be lost and hopelessly lonely," the mysterious girl hugged her Chizu-kun doll tightly.

"So you dreamt because you haven't been kidnapped before," Lelouch stated while laying back and staring at his bedroom ceiling.

"I guess what you said is true, although my conviction was practically a kidnap," she said with a faint laugh.

"Then you dreamt in response to a scenario where I left you."

"I was afraid, terrified that I would lose you!"

"Do not worry; I am here to protect you. I will always be by your side," Lelouch said with a caring voice.

"I am glad I met you," C.C. said. Her heart was reimbursed with the sentiment of consolation.

Lelouch returned with a question, "What do you think _Doomed from the start when Thor rises _even mean?"

"Well, Thor was the…" C.C. was rudely interrupted.

"The Norse god of thunder, I know. But what does it mean in that context?"

"Isn't Jupiter the second planet beyond Earth and both Thor and Jupiter were gods of thunder?"

"Yes."

"When the planet Thor is seen in the skies over Earth, it will be doom for…"

"_Sealed the fate of one great nation, dividing into parts of many races, yet living under one sun and under one moon, in perfect harmony,_" Lelouch continued.

"One great nation, is that Britannia?" C.C. wondered.

"Britannia is a nation of many vassal states, populated with a diverse combination of ethnicities," Lelouch said.

"That makes perfect sense!" C.C. exclaimed with widened eyes.

"That Britannia will fall and break into many independent nations and everybody will live in prosperity," Lelouch capped that interpretation, "I better write this down."

C.C. looked at Lelouch with a warm smile and forgot everything about her stupid nightmare. She thought to herself, "I think Lelouch is destined to be the one who will bring happiness to everybody. He is truly amazing to even make me happy."

"Lelouch," she began.

"What is it?" he returned.

"Thank you," she said.

"Thank you? What did I do?" Lelouch replied.

"For everything, you are the first person in five hundred years to have cared about me," she said with a tender voice.

"That reminds me, how was your life like in the past? It must have been harsh considering you were some peasant girl," Lelouch asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"It doesn't hurt."

"I can show you," she replied.

C.C. tapped Lelouch on the forehead and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes as well.

Lelouch found himself trapped in a curvature in time. It was both confusing and daunting, like meeting something of Brobdingnagian proportions. He was transported to another place and another time, a time where roads were scarce and the number of people on them was zero.

"Where am I," Lelouch questioned.

Nobody was there to answer. Lelouch could not do much but walk. He walked along the path until he could see a small wooden cottage at a distance. There he stood and stared into the open countryside as a strong breeze brushed across his face. He discovered a man knocking on the cottage door. Minutes later, another man responded by opening the door. Lelouch could not listen as he was too far away. He walked one step closer and picked up an acute noise of shouting and crying. To this sudden racket, he ran down the dirt path until he reached the cottage. Lelouch found the man who knocked at the door in the cottage. He carried a sword and thrust it up the other man's heart. The killer then yelled in some archaic Briton dialect that Lelouch couldn't understand. He left his victim by taking the wife and her child, a little girl with brown locks and a hopelessly miserable face. Lelouch gaped at the atrocity as the girl and her mother bawled at the father's death.

"This is unfair! C.C. answer me, I will save you!" Lelouch said, trying to grab C.C. It was a futile attempt as his grasp passed right through, like an incorporeal spirit. "No! I will not let this cruelty to happen!" Lelouch yelled in anxiety. He was then transported to another place but it was rather abstract. C.C. was lying comfortably on a sofa that resembled those in a psychologist's office.

"What you have witnessed was my last day at home," C.C. said, "I still vividly recall that horrible experience of losing a father.

"You were…," Lelouch could not put it in words.

"I was turned into a slave and my mother as well. My father could not pay the rent to the lord's manor and his men tracked us down by the countryside. The skies were cold I believe as the robins' cries cannot be heard. I was dragged to a dungeon and brutally punished for being a traitor the following day."

"I am sorry," Lelouch said in grief as he looked down at the ground with his hair shadowing before his eyes.

Before he had the chance to look at her again, he found himself on a cobblestone floor. The room he was in was dark, silent and eerie. He noticed a hairline of light beyond what was the door. As he approached the door, he couldn't open it conventionally, so he just passed through. He looked puzzled at his immaterial body as it felt normal to him. Lelouch heard the sound of music and laughter coming from his right. He walked down the corridor, brightly lit with flame torches until a bend. There exists a door with a decorated lion's head as its centrepiece. He passed through those doors and found himself attending an evening banquet.

"This must be the lord's feast," Lelouch commented.

"Correct," C.C.'s voice could be heard but her presence was without a trace.

Lelouch walked to the centre of the well lit room and looked at all the delicious food in the banquet hall tables: roast boar, pheasant and capon. He then noticed a young girl serving wine to a nobleman. Immediately, he recognized it was C.C. from when she was a young slave girl.

"C.C.!" Lelouch yelled.

She dropped the jug of wine on the floor and scrambled to clean it up. The nobleman said something in the old dialect. It sounded like, "Get this insolent girl out of here, she is nothing but disruption!" The entire banquet hall turned their attention to the slave girl as there was a moment of silence. Moments later everybody returned to their conversation leaving the poor slave girl alone.

Lelouch couldn't bear to see her punished for an accident and followed her as she was dragged by two maids. He passed through the locked doors and found himself in a kitchen. There, C.C. was being spanked by the two women with a wooden branch. Lelouch cried in response to her pain, "Stop!" but it was utterly useless. "Stop," he cried again "Stop, please stop."

Lelouch was transported once more to another setting. This time, it was on another dirt path. He found C.C. crawling on the ground with mud on her blouse. She cried tears of pain and struggled to move. She looked miserable, showing melancholy eyes as she lost all hope and everybody dear to her. Lelouch went and tried to support her but a voice called, "You can't interfere with this frame of space and time. They are my memories and you cannot change any of it."

Lelouch cried out in anguish, "Enough C.C., I understand! I do not wish to witness all of your past. I know all the sorrow you have been through, all the horrific trauma of being exploited! Please take me back, away from this nightmare!" Lelouch was then transported again, to the abstract void, where C.C. stood before him in her usual attire. She grabbed his arm and described what had happened, "I ran away from the manor after my mother was raped and then beaten to death. Such horrors were too painful to bear and it wounded me deeply. My legs became too weak, frail from malnutrition by the time I got to my old home and my father's corpse laid there, lifeless and foul smelling. So then I crawled to a nearby monastery where the new king built away from the manor. There, I was accepted by a nun who took me in and bathed me in holy water. For once, she gave me something that I lost.

Tears flowed out of Lelouch's eyes as he listened to her agonizing biography. "I am glad you met someone you could count on," he said.

"You are wrong," C.C. said.

"What?"

"The nun had something called a Code. She was just like me today, a person who lived for too long on this world but cannot perish; a life past overdue because of Code. She gave me a Geass and I accepted the contract without knowing what it was."

"So you were like me. What was your Geass power?" Lelouch responded instantaneously.

"Yes, I was just like you. It was like fate, I needed more love in my life, so the Geass that developed within me was to love. Sooner or later, every person in town loved me until I could not differentiate the between what was real and virtual. But it was too late, my ability was rampant and it was time for me to pay my contract."

"So what did you do?"

"The nun never cared about me. She fooled me into accepting Geass and that would do one thing to her if I survived."

"What was that?"

"To kill her. Every carrier of a Code lives forever, so their final wish is to die."

"Then what?"

"Then I was found guilty for killing the local nun, ultimately trialed as a witch but survived, so they burnt me on a stake."

Lelouch couldn't believe this happened to her but it reminded him of the atrocities committed to women after the plague.

"But you received the Code right?"

"Yes, that is why my successive executions proved ineffective."

Lelouch could not imagine how much pain she had to endure in every execution, it literally blew his mind.

"My hair turned green after I used my Geass and that induced more suspicion," she added, "They believed I was a spell caster who caused much of the plague that swept through Europe."

"I am gravely sorry to hear that," Lelouch said.

He was transported back to his room, where C.C. was safe from a life beleaguered by superstitious torture. Lelouch wept tears of sorrow and cried, "I am sorry C.C., and I pity you for living a life in misery."

"Don't feel sorry for me, Lelouch, you gave me a warm place to stay. I thank you for taking care of me," she said with a warm smile as she stood beside him and embraced him, "Lelouch, you were the first to official accept me and grant me this paradise."

"I will promise you something," Lelouch began, "I will promise you that one day, I will divide Holy Britannia and I will crush this cruel empire and create a new world. I will create a new world where everybody will live in paradise. I will end exploitation, hunger and poverty. I will do this for the world!"

C.C. embraced him tightly and said in a calming voice, "I know you will and I believe you are the one. I believe one day, you will shed the light into this world of shadow, forever illuminating the words of virtue that every innocent voice longed for."

The moment was like a moment lost in time. They couldn't leave each other, fearing that if they ever do, insecurity would be a risk. The sombre day shone a ray of sunlight which pierced through dark clouds and murky waters, shedding a beam of hope onto the world, for a brighter future and a gentler tomorrow. C.C. finally learned Lelouch had a sensitive side. He was more than a calculating personality, which was only a façade to intimidate and conquer his nemeses. He was a holy soul who opposed Britannian doctrines; the Britannian doctrine that encourages selfish gain and prejudice. She finally learned that he was a man of virtue and compassion.

Lelouch thought to himself:_ C.C., I will forever protect you. In my arms, you will always be safe; away from those who take advantage of the weak. You have shown me your years of suffering and I will do what I can to better your life. I want to accept you, love you as my own, never leaving your side, never leaving your side._


	8. Chapter 8 Culmination of Disaster

**Chapter 8: Culmination of Disaster**

_The world revolves for everybody else but it takes a powerful heart to move the world!_

_-Lelouch vi Britannia_

**Part 14: Knights from Narita**

"_Today is the day of our rebirth, the day Area 11 will regain its former glory as Japan. Today is the day that marks when all our efforts and forces stand tall, ready to quarrel with the foe. Call out your name in honour and bring the enemy to their knees! Call out the name of our beloved nation and bring the world to peace!"_

Lelouch announced his history-defining speech at a corner of underground Japan. The base of the Black Knights lies outside of Mount Fuji, where a multinational Sakuradite conglomerate was given its own authority to trade. There existed a local Japanese saying, _"Nothing glows more spectacularly than raw Sakuradite."_ This was indeed entirely true as the natural superconductor brought wonders to all of modern technology, from Knightmare Frames to Airborne Battlecruisers. The mineral was so powerful that ancient alchemists exhausted their lives to recreate its mysterious properties. Sakuradite is very reactive and the Holy Britannian Empire relied on this property for most of their military batteries. Any structural tampering to this volatile Sakuradite may end the life of Britannian technology so the Black Knights have tactical immunity hiding near the mines.

The location was a dark mine where all the Sakuradite has been removed for harvesting and refinement. A large crowd of over five hundred leading personnel of the Black Knights gather in this abandoned mineshaft to discuss the logistics of Zero's planned rebellion.

"Ougi, you and your legion of men shall take hold of Ashford Academy. That zone is protected under Britannian district code, making it an excellent place for the crossroads of intelligence. Your station will be our main headquarters until further notice," said Zero.

"Yes master Zero," Ougi replied obsequiously.

"Diethard, you are in charge of infiltrating the central security of the Tokyo settlement. If you read the documents in that folder, you will find the list of commands required to hack into their system and shut down the power lines. After that deed is done, destroy the internal structure of the settlement's infrastructure."

"I understand Zero," Diethard replied, "The settlement's safeguard becomes its internal weakness. You know your enemy inside and out, just as I expected." Diethard joined the Dark Knights because he was amazed by Zero's awesome charisma and radical views for justice. Zero was sheer character that defined vigilante and a heroic reformer. Diethard was absorbed to this romantic spirit described in Arthurian legends and Britannian folklore.

"General Tohdoh, I trust with your expertise, you can wipe out the Britannian land forces without a problem," said Zero. General Kyoshiro Tohdoh, a thirty-seven year old military man was a former Lieutenant General of the Japanese Army and a leader of the Japan's Liberation Front. Known as one of the 'Four Holy Swords' and 'Tohdoh the Miracle,' he vowed to protect Japan under his blood and honour. He joined the Black Knights to play his part in the revival of Japan.

"I will fulfill what you requested, Master Zero," said Tohdoh, "On my honour."

"Alright, that sets for the three major assaults on the playing field: Diethard is responsible for cutting the resource lines of the Britannians and destroying their fortified defence from within; Tohdoh will confront the enemy on land, clearing as many of their major forces; Ougi's squad is responsible for channelling logistics and information and I will be taking on the aerial strikes," Zero said with utmost confidence.

Lelouch, the man behind the mask of Zero had planned this revolution for over a month's time. He anticipated every possible move that the other side, the enemy will take with all the intelligence they have gathered. Lelouch sent spies to get information of not only what the enemy was equipped with but what they know about the Black Knights. He applied several tactics and countermeasures in many layers to achieve his goal; an elegant masterpiece of intelligence and strategy. But ultimately, he does this because he holds a grudge against the Empire and he does this for Nunnally and C.C. Lelouch's final wish is to destroy the old, rotten world of Imperialism and change it into something everybody equally deserved: freedom.

C.C. and Lelouch walked into a section of the abandoned mine on the second level. There, they entered _his private quarters_, or _their private quarters_.

"C.C., you have the Gawain ready?" Lelouch asked her in a serious manner.

"The Gawain is stored safely in the hanger and every maintenance check for Knightmares has been complete," C.C. said.

"Promise me one thing will you?"

"What is that master zero?"

"Be on the lookout for Nunnally. I know you can feel her presence when she is in danger."

"My intuitions are true."

"Then make sure she is safe."

"You really love her, do you?"

"Of course, she is the reason for all this madness. I promised her that I will do what I must to make the world a gentler place," Lelouch said, "If she dies, then I have no purpose to live,"

C.C. looked and him, slightly depressed and said, "Do not worry; she will not be sacrificed in this war," she assured. Lelouch put on his mask and turned towards the door out of his private quarters.

Lelouch and C.C. walked out of his private quarters in the facility. There, they joined the legion for another debriefing.

"_I know this sound like a premature event, but this point in time will define whether the Black Knights of Justice and Japan will be revered in history. It is critical that our preparations be precise because in one week from now, the world will either change forever fall deeper into the treacherous world of Britannian Imperialism!"_

The crowd cheered, "All hail Zero! All hail Japan! All hail our freedom!"

The meeting ended with a bold, "Dismissed."

Among the crowd was a thirteen year old girl named Sumeragi Kaguya. A beautiful cousin of Suzaku, Kaguya bears a high rank under her name as the young head mistress of the Kyoto house. She was always seen wearing a lavender kimono and white stole around her shoulders that left the scent of lavender everywhere she went. Lady Kaguya supported the Black Knights with all her heart; she worshipped Zero and his gallant propositions to rid the world of corruption. Since the Zero's inspirational debut on the day Lelouch announced the existence of his resistance group to the world, Kaguya became infatuated. She showed overzealous kindness and forgiveness to her beloved hero and will do anything to get his attention. She knew something that she thought Zero doesn't know; Suzaku was on the Britannian side. She felt there was no need for Zero to know because the two are unrelated. She didn't know Zero was Lelouch and they had met before when he and Nunnally lived in Suzaku's shrine. To have a family member fighting for the enemy's side was heartbreaking for her. She will always hold him dear, despite his 'traitorous' approach but at the same time was too blind by her love for Zero that she valued the Black Knight of Justice over her family and family name.

"Look at that C.C., she never leaves his side. It is like they are lovers or something," Kallen whispered into Kaguya's ear.

Kaguya looked very crossed and said, "I bet they are just acquaintances."

"Judging from how tied they are, I bet they even sleep together."

"No, I will be the first to sleep with him!"

Kallen looked startles and said, "What are you saying?"

"I know you are jealous at C.C. as well, looking all envious at her. But I get first dibs on master Zero!"

"You are terribly mistaken Kaguya; I just think C.C. is too close to him! Besides, I do not share any feelings for master Zero!"

"I bet I can pleasure him better than she ever could!"

"Now you are going overboard!" Kallen exclaimed.

**Part 15: Cornelia's Cards**

_Meanwhile_

The bright sun baked rows of soldiers, organized by echelon, on the training grounds outside of the Tokyo settlement. Suzaku was one of the soldiers standing in the crowd, carrying a rifle in his arms and pointing it upright with the muzzle directed towards the sky. Trumpets and violins vibrated the intro to "Hail Britannia" as the military began to sing as a mass choir:

_Truth and hope in our Fatherland and death to every foe! Our soldiers shall not pause to rest, we vow our loyalty. Old traditions they will abide, arise young heroes! Our past inspires noble deeds, All Hail Britannia! Immortal beacon shows thy way, step forth and seek glory! Hoist your swords high into the clouds Hail Britannia! Our Emperor stands astride this world he will vanquish every foe! His truth and justice shine so bright, all hail his brilliant light! Never will he be overthrown, like mountains and sea! His bloodline immortal and pure, all Hail Britannia! So let his wisdom guide our way, go forth and seek glory! Hoist your swords high into the clouds, Hail Britannia!_

Viceroy Cornelia stood on a tall platform before her army and began with an imperial decree, "Honourable knights and warriors of Holy Britannia; our day of justice is coming soon. In the name of our forefathers we will fight and march onward to our never-ending reign of triumph. As members of this glorious army, failure is not an option! We must crush the enemy until they submit to our rule! Let our sacrifice be for Holy Britannia! Let our sacrifices be for our flesh and blood! In the name of our ancestors, we must fight until the end, our struggles for our future and heavenly peace! March on honourable knights and warriors: march on to victory!"

The thousands of troops shouted in a symphony of brave notes, "Rule Britannia! All hail Holy Britannia!" The parade of soldiers was dismissed afterwards.

Princess Cornelia sat on her throne in a vacant hall. She asked an advisor to execute a command, "Bring Suzaku Kururugi here."

The advisor humbly replied, "Yes your majesty."

Within minutes, Suzaku was brought into the hall from the rest of the army. He was only a soldier of middle rank, raised twice for his excellent demonstrations as a Knightmare pilot and a fearless warrior who would sacrifice his life for the Empire.

"I Suzaku Kururugi humbly serve your royal highness, Princess Cornelia," he pronounced with rites.

"I heard you are a skilled pilot," Cornelia asked.

"I pilot the Lancelot."

"Your rating?"

"Ninety-five percent."

"Wonderful! I would like you to defend Ashford Academy."

"Ashford Academy?"

"Your talents should be reserved for when times are dire. We do not want to lose another excellent pilot like you, especially when you have many years ahead to serve."

"I am honoured your royal majesty."

"You will be reassigned when logistics change."

"I understand your royal majesty."

"You are dismissed," Cornelia said.

"Yes, your royal majesty," he replied with total respect towards imperial authority. He left the room in a straight and disciplined conduct.

"Gilford," Princess Cornelia exclaimed.

"Yes your royal highness," he obediently replied.

"Make sure Suzaku Kururugi survives. He is a potential knight," Cornelia ordered.

"Yes your royal highness," Sir Gilford responded.

Cornelia dismissed everybody in her throne room and thought to herself, "My father has plans for Gilford and Suzaku. I cannot let them die in vain, for the Empire's sake!"

**Part 16: Zero's Personality**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kaguya and Kallen knocked on Zero's locked room simultaneously. They were wondering if C.C. was there as well.

"Come in," said Lelouch, wearing his mask of Zero.

They entered the sliding doors and looked around his rather furnished room. It was bright with fluorescent lighting and there was a wide flatscreen T.V. in the middle.

"Wow, this place looks very light master Zero. It doesn't really match your persona," Kallen commented.

"A man cannot be entirely dark. He requires the light to retain sanity," Lelouch said beneath his guise, which consequently augmented his voice.

"Ah, master Zero, your words cannot be any truer," Kaguya said with a lovesick expression.

Lelouch ignored her and left the two with C.C., who was lying on the sofa in his quarters at a corner. Kallen stared at the beautiful witch with a flustered look and asked, "Huh, you were here all along?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" C.C. responded with a monotone expression.

"Why are you always with master Zero? It is like the two of you are inseparable," Kallen asked rather directly.

"It is true, the two of us are inseparable," C.C. replied. She wore a bored expression on her face because she thought Kallen's question was rather rhetorical.

"What is your secret?" Kaguya beseeched for an answer.

"What do you mean by my secret?" C.C. returned with a raised brow.

"How did you seduce him? I want to learn your bewitching ways," Kaguya asked without shame. Kallen on the other hand was in deep shame and thought, "This girl is way too bold!"

"I did not seduce Zero," C.C. replied, "We are one person."

"What?" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Wait, you do not address him as master!" Kallen noticed, ignoring what made little sense to Kaguya.

"That is right, our identities are one," C.C. replied. This confused the two; they thought, "How can a man and a girl be one person?"

"I do not believe you," Kaguya responded in disbelief.

"What else can explain the two of us sharing this room? It is called Zero's Room isn't it? Therefore I am also Zero!"

"You could be his wife!" Kallen blurted.

"Hah! A wife to that man? In your dreams," C.C. responded. She actually wished this were true.

"I am Zero's feminine side, the side that doesn't appear in all the dramatic debuts," C.C. stated.

"Have you slept with master Zero?" Kaguya asked with her stern voice.

"I wish, but that is impossible," C.C. said in a monotone voice, "I am more like his accomplice."

"Yes! Then I have the chance to be his first woman!" Kaguya exclaimed like she had won.

"But I must warn you, Zero is a _dangerous partner_ when you come to know him more. He is a dangerous man underneath that suit and mask," C.C. warned.

"Why is he always behind a mask?" Kallen was curious.

"Providence," C.C. replied bluntly.

Kallen stared at the youthful witch and could not respond to what she just said. It conflicted too much with her conception of the Knight of Justice. She thought, "What on Earth is this woman trying to say? The man who saved many lives from massacres cannot be a wicked and dangerous person. His intentions were good yet he would not show who he is."

"That makes Zero is all the sexier!" Kaguya exclaimed, "A true hero enjoys physical pleasures," she said in a naughty voice.

C.C. and Kallen looked at the young girl in surprise. In Kallen's mind, she thought, "This girl is crazy! She is the type who will grow up with marital problems!"

C.C. thought quite the opposite, "Amazing! This girl is only thirteen but she lusts for Lelouch beyond my limits! I have to be cautious when she is near Lelouch!"

Kaguya then suggested something out loud in a sassy voice, "How about this. If all three of us love Zero, then we can be his harem!"

Lelouch entered his room as Zero and heard only of the word harem and stood petrified by the closing door.

Kallen responded by saying, "What are you talking about… Oh hello there master Zero! We were just talking about you!"

Lelouch turned around and exited his room again from the awkward moment and thought, "A harem? What are those girls thinking! I hope C.C. wasn't the one who suggested that wild idea." Lelouch walked down the corridor outside. He paced back and forth to calm himself down. His heart palpitated faster than usual and he thought, "I have problems with one annoying girl. A foursome would be death mounted on top of three extra layers of hell!"

Kaguya and Kallen left the room and noticed Zero pacing. Lelouch turned around and said, "Finished in there?"

"Ooh, master Zero, what do you think we were discussing in there," Kaguya said rather vulgarly.

Lelouch cleared his throat and said, "Anything that will ameliorate our chances of victory."

"You are certainly right," Kaguya said with a blow kiss. The two girls left.

Lelouch was stunned by that embarrassing moment and walked into his private quarters, now tarnished by feminine gossip.

"What the hell did the three of you chat about?" Lelouch asked C.C. while removing his stuffy mask.

"None of your business," C.C. said, "It wasn't you; it was about you."

"You didn't tell them my true identity, did you?" Lelouch said in anger. He spread his arms and pinned her down to the sofa.

"Lelouch, you are getting excited all of a sudden," C.C. teased.

Lelouch looked at her face and loosened his frown. C.C. pointed at his arms to indicate his awkward position. Lelouch let go of her and said, "I am a civilized man and I will let you be. But never and I mean never ever tell anybody, I am Zero."

"I said I was Zero. The feminine side of you," C.C. notified him.

"Clever but confusing C.C. but I have to say, that would perfectly explain why you are always in "Zero's Room," he complimented.

"My sentiments exactly," C.C. responded, "Look how close we are! We even think alike!"

"No way! I am not a person with an overdue death day," Lelouch exclaimed to his defense.

It was the start of summer vacation and Lelouch will be moving between living at Rivel's house and being with C.C. The war between Holy Britannia's army and the Black Knights will happen one week from now on an early summer's night; a night of no return and no regret, a duel of fates between the Demon and the Imperial Juggernaut.


	9. Chapter 9 Duel of Fates Part One

**Chapter 9: Duel of Fates Part One**

_When one pillar of the temple topples over, the entire roof will tumble down._

_-Old Britannian Saying_

**Part 17: Phase 1**

An international broadcast was played on 0645 hours Japan's time zone. This was obtained by Diethard's clever working on infiltrating Hi-TV networks, the Britannian central broadcasting channel.

_Attention people of tomorrow, citizens of independent factions, citizens of the empire and vassal slaves! All of you live under one sun and one moon but some are controlled by the iron tyranny of Britannia, while some live in peace. Why such a disparity among deserving populations? The answer is Britannia's cruelty. Behold a world where the spirits of many cultures are free from the grip of one Empire's tyranny. Behold a world where children of non-Britannian descent receive proper education, not working in the mines and factories of this inhumane Kingdom. Join us and such a world will be realized; support the Black Knights Revolution for a world of everlasting equality! Join us, for liberty is what we all seek! Today is the final day we the Black Knights will gather. This is the final hour of our slumber and the first minute of our awakening! Fall Holy Britannia! Fall for the others' independence! Fall for the welfare of every person on Earth! _

The blazing evening sun shone its sharp rays of red light across the horizon. A large shadow was casted behind a crumbling edifice in the Shinjuku ghettoes. As the final burst of light shone over the mountain peaks from afar, a battalion of Knightmare Frames stood in four aligned x-shaped formation on dust and rubble. They were mentally and physically prepared to take on a daunting task: to wipe out a force five times their size until twilight hour. Their purpose: to rid the world of Imperialism, but these hours will only be square one if they survive. The final hour struck at seven p.m. sharp and a showdown will begin with the enemy across the horizon, cloaked under the darkness of dusk.

_This is our final hour, to pray, to cry and to bless. For fate will decide whose will is stronger: the stars' or god. Let time and cause yield effect, enough for one side to prevail and another loss._

These were Lelouch's final words before the Britannian forces fired their first shot. Within five minutes, the area where Tohdoh's formations held their positions became a bloodbath of burning Knightmares and human corpses. Paratroopers descended the skies and began to take formations. Shrill screams of extreme pain filled the air as many infantrymen had their limbs torn from their torsos. Cries for 'mama' echoed as they struggled to move without any arms and legs to push themselves. Bodies laid stationary on the hot surface as fire engulfed the entire ghetto, some fried in explosions, others had their heads blown off of their bodies and intestines ripped out of their abdomens. What was once dried dust became drenched in blood and cured by heaps of ash and soot. The terror continued as Lelouch contacted Tohdoh through his communicator and informed him on when to take on stage two, to set a trap against Britannian forces.

"Fight on men! We have to nullify all these Imperialist bastards! Kill them all! Kill them all!" Tohdoh declared with his warrior spirit.

Diethard was heavily occupied on his share of the settlement's structural deconstruction.

"The power is down except for the main control room," Diethard informed Lelouch.

"Excellent work, now begin the hacking program," Lelouch ordered.

"On my honour master Zero," said Diethard.

Lelouch was on the Gawain, awaiting Britannian airborne troops to descend into the battlefield. He was in charge of the weaponry, while C.C. was the pilot. Their pairing proved most efficient when in practice. The Britannian air forces appeared before them, hovering like a flock of seagulls. Lelouch directed the awesome Hadron cannons and pinpointed where the effective area was. He pressed the activation key and two bursts of immeasurable power fired from the Neosteel corpuscle, obliterating an entire flank of Britannian fighter planes BR-15 RAPTORS in light speed. Lelouch fired the Gawain's cannons like there was no tomorrow, consequently slaying groups and groups of skilled pilots.

"Die you Britannian dogs! Godspeed! "Lelouch exclaimed with an engrossed look.

"You are enjoying this, my love," C.C. commented.

"Why victory is sweet, even if the price is staining one's hands with blood!" Lelouch stated hastily.

"I think it is over," C.C. said, "I think you did it."

"Don't be so sure, the Britannians are crafty and I expect they have more tricks up their sleeve!"

"You speak like an eccentric warlock," C.C. commented on his response.

"Then you must be my accomplice witch," Lelouch replied.

"I am your 'partner in crime'," C.C. said, trying to act oblivious.

Lelouch messaged Diethard on his progress and asked, "How are the systems hacking coming along."

"Very well, the base of the settlement will be purged in five, four, three, two, one," Diethard informed.

A massive shock underwent at that very moment as buildings in the city's perimeter collapsed like toppling blocks. The entire city platform on its outer radius unlocked, rendering the base unstable. The ground shook violently like a grand seismic shock, as plants and factories fell. The plan was to protect all the residential areas, including schools and public facilities while blocking any land entrances for Britannian troops to get in between.

"Operation is a success master Zero!" Diethard exclaimed with joy over his communicator.

"Everything has gone smoothly as planned," Lelouch announced over his communicator, "Ougi, how are the statistics piling."

"Everything is heading towards our advantage, we estimate that we have sixty-five percent to our lead," Ougi informed.

"Beautiful," Lelouch responded, "Just marvellous as we have planned."

"Cornelia and her troops have landed and are heading our way," Tohdoh informed.

"Hide and use a series of guerrilla strategies," Lelouch ordered.

"Understood master Zero," Tohdoh replied.

Kallen was one of the surviving pilots who fought until every Britannian soldier fell. She thought to herself, "For Zero, I will not die. For Japan, I will liberate!"

"Fall back deeper into the ghetto! We must use a series of surprise attacks on Cornelia's troops, formation K-29!" Tohdoh announced.

The twenty or so remaining Knightmares are expected to defend against fifty enemy troops and they are among the elite. Lelouch put a lot of faith on Tohdoh's hands and trusted his leadership. Cornelia's division separated into two box formations, gliding effortlessly on the Shinjuku rubble.

"Take down all of these worthless rebels, the Japanese belongs to us!" Cornelia commanded.

"Yes your royal highness viceroy Cornelia," her troops responded.

Lord Gilford asked the Princess, "Viceroy, are we heading straight in their?"

"No Gilford, we will launch ourselves on top of the buildings and fire on high ground," the strategic war-princess informed him.

"Yes your royal highness," Gilford replied.

"Troops we will have to launch ourselves onto the high ground, tactic A-23," Cornelia ordered her highly trained and disciplined group.

"We are going up against the elite!" Kallen said.

"And we will crush them by pulling them down," Tohdoh said.

"Pulling them down?" Kallen inquired.

"Troops, we will use our Slash Harkens to immobilise and slice them to pieces!" Tohdoh commanded.

Cornelia's troops flew on their well-equipped jets to where their biometric sensors displayed signs of Tohdoh's men.

"Fire," she ordered. The ghetto glowed as high energy particle beams showered from the skies. Tohdoh's men managed to strip away one sixth of Cornelia's regiment through anchoring them down to the ground but a number of casualties was the bitter remuneration.

"Fall back! Into the Tokyo settlement," Tohdoh instructed with his intuition. "Zero would have done the same in this disadvantaged position," he thought. They fled speedily on rugged terrain and dodged the heat of side opposition's firepower.

"Those cowards! And I thought the miracle maker would challenge up a better fight! Those ingrates are no match for Holy Britannia, unworthy for our fight," Cornelia cursed boastfully.

Tohdoh's men made their way to the city's perimeter, where many buildings were laid waste. Cornelia's troops continued to fire their high energy particle beam cannons. Tohdoh's strategy was to waste their energy based weapons supply until the enemy submits into melee combat, which was his specialty.

"Master Zero, we are down to fourteen men plus Kallen," Tohdoh said.

"I will be there with my Hadron Cannons," Lelouch replied, "After I destroy this last plane."

Lelouch fired the Gawain's ten fingered Slash Harkens and shredded through Britannia's final aerial support. C.C. piloted the Gawain out of the place and asked, "Where to?"

Lelouch called Tohdoh, "Where are you?"

"We are at the outside perimeter of the city closest to Shinjuku ghettoes," Tohdoh informed, "You cannot miss us."

"I am coming," Lelouch replied.

C.C. flew the Gawain until they could see the flashes of rapid firing rounds streaming out of Britannian rifles. These rifles fired bullets five times a standard bullet's weight using a rail-gun principle.

"Come out of all that rubble you Japanese cowards!" Cornelia shouted in annoyance. A couple of the Black Knight's Knightmares took critical damage as the bullets pierced through the armour of older generation vehicles. Just then Lelouch and C.C. arrived at the scene, firing both Hadron Cannons around Cornelia's Knightmare, which was distinguished apart the rest by her golden tipped lance. The particle beam travelled at light speeds so it was impossible to dodge but he did not wipe out her vehicle; he only removed the limbs. The Gawain descended in between all of the Britannian battle units at the perfect time, when all ammunition was exhausted. Lelouch fired his ten fingered Slash Harkens simultaneously and decimated every standing enemy Knightmare in a round. A light show of multiple explosions brightened the scene as he concluded the final confrontation before his victory with an elegant move. Cornelia stared in disbelief and thought, "How did he?" She gaped at the death of all her subordinates, including her trusted Sir Gilford.

Lelouch called Tohdoh, "You must leave with your troops now. Tell Ougi and Diethard of the good news. I will deal with her in private."

"Agreed," Tohdoh replied. He ordered Kallen and the remaining troops to retreat, "The fight is over. We have won and master Zero wants us in a safer place."

The remaining Knightmare frames, including the Guren left the site entirely to Lelouch and Cornelia.

Lelouch came out of the Gawain to make a final declaration of victory, "Princess Cornelia, I am afraid you have lost."

Cornelia looked appalled by her defeat and continued to dissent his statement.

"You shall come out of there at once or I will kill you, you dog!" Lelouch ordered vaingloriously, showing no respect towards his elder half-sister.

Cornelia stepped out of her half-shredded vehicle and said, "I surrender now let me go. I am not a threat to you, I swear."

"Not so fast, you are our prized prisoner of war; I cannot let you get away with this! Besides, I have a couple of questions for you."

"Like what."

"Do you know why I am doing this?"

"You are one of those filthy Japanese rebels."

"No! I am a Britannian who possesses a deep hatred towards its inhumane dictatorship!"

"Inhumane? We are doing this to bring the world into order! What you did today for your vain ambitions was inhumane!"

"Lies! This settlement lost all of its former integrity. It no longer belongs to the Japanese and they want a new one in place. Now I know you do not even have a clue who I am!"

"Reveal yourself!"

Lelouch removed his mask as the mechanical parts retracted gradually until they lacked into a compact film. Lelouch looked at his sister Cornelia with an austere glare. His venomous eyes showed a deep sense of indignation.

"So you… you are a person who holds a strong grudge against the Empire!"

"I used to respect you as an older sister; you look up to my mother and wished to be just like her. Now you are nothing but another Britannian scum," Lelouch looked at her with condescendingly.

"I had always thought you were dead! Father always said you were dead! And your sister disappeared as well."

"Yes, because you know who killed the person whom you respected so dearly, my mother Lady Marianne! The Lelouch vi Britannia you once loved as a younger brother was killed by father. I am Lelouch Lamperouge, the exiled prince turned commoner!"

"But why all this chaos? Why would you go through all this cruelty, shedding pain and ire, causing an abundance of unnecessary deaths?"

"To get father to realize how weak Britannia really is and end his lust for conquest!"

"You know your little rebellion isn't enough to destroy Britannia."

"Shut up Cornelia, my ambitions are none of your business!"

Lelouch covered his right eye and looked upon the viceroy with eyes of hatred. He seized her with his deathly stare, ready to interrogate without mercy.

"Now tell me, do you know who killed my mother!" Lelouch demanded for answers to support his case with evidence.

"I do not know," said the demoralized warrior-princess.

The flames of hatred burned ever hotter around the two siblings, now sworn nemesis.

"Lies! You were issued to protect my mother with your life!"

"But I was told to leave. Why won't you believe in me, I am your sister!"

Lelouch had enough of what he was hearing and activated his Geass, "I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you to answer all my questions!" The spell controlled her mind, altering all of her mental symmetries to his tuning.

"Who killed my mother, Lady Marianne?"

"I don't know."

Lelouch stared in shock; he couldn't believe she was telling the truth.

"Were you there on the day she died?"

"Yes."

"Did you escort her to the place she was murdered?"

"No."

Lelouch gaped in shock.

"Then who did?" he demanded evidence.

"I don't know. She ordered me to leave at once. My orders were to escort her to her villa and that was it."

Lelouch could not believe what he just heard. From the clues given to him, he pieced an inconvenient truth of his mother's death. The clues revealed a side of the tale where his mother ordered all of her private escorts to leave the inevitable death zone, dictated under her own commands.

"That is all. Dear sister, I am sorry but I have to do this. You leave me no choice," Lelouch said.

He climbed back into the Gawain and ordered C.C. to fly the mobile suit. "I am sorry that I doubted you. I salute you for believing in my mother," Lelouch whispered to himself.

C.C. looked back at Lelouch's face and thought, "This boy does not enjoy killing others, especially family members but he does it for his sister's safety." Lelouch pressed one button which directed a Hadron Cannon beam at the Princess lying on the floor which vaporized her existence off of this cruel world.

C.C. felt a strong pulse of discomfort in her chest. She saw Lelouch's sister in grave danger and said, "Lelouch… your sister has been kidnapped and is being transported to Kamine Island."

"What?" Lelouch couldn't believe this ill news after what was his glorious victory.

"We must go to Kamine Island at once!"

"Make it so!"

C.C. stepped on it and fired up the Gawain's engines towards the mysterious island.

_Meanwhile_

"Suzaku Kururugi, the girl Nunnally Lamperouge has been kidnapped by the Black Knights and carried to Kamine Island. I will send you the coordinates," the voice sounded rather childish but sinister at the same time. It was a mysterious voice, one that Suzaku was unfamiliar with.

"I will do so," Suzaku replied, "Who am I speaking to?"

"The name is none of your concern, I am an advisor of Emperor Charles and your new mission is an imperative," the mysterious character ordered.

Suzaku was bored from nothing to do at Ashford Academy. He was stationed at the west wing and was away from Ougi's squad, aboard the Knightmare he tested, the white Knightmare of Albion: Lancelot, fifth generation prototype. Lord Gilford left him to fight with Princess Cornelia and he had not received any notice since then. Suzaku left the school under his new assignment and spoke to himself, "I wonder what happened to Sir Gilford?" He was totally unaware the war ended minutes ago.

**Part 18: My Friend, be my Ally**

"_Suzaku, you were my first real friend outside of the country, and the first I could trust for the rest of my life without turning my back," _Lelouch thought about the meaning of their friendship.

C.C. flew the Gawain to Kamine Island and the two got out of the vehicle.

"This is one of those holy sites of Geass isn't it?" Lelouch asked C.C. if he was right.

"Yes it is, but I am not associated with this one," C.C. replied honestly.

The two ran into a cave, where a large Geass marked door lie just ahead. The cave was surprisingly well lit as if it were some beacon or sanctuary for passing ships. Lelouch and C.C. walked to the large gates and tried to open the sealed doors.

"How is this activated?" Lelouch wondered.

"Only the one with the correct Code possess the power to open this door," C.C. replied.

"No problem, I can probably hack into the system."

"It is not a numeric code used in computers. This code is very complex and the only holder is another one like me," she said.

"Talk about divine privacy," Lelouch said.

"Perhaps we should make love in the one I am in charge of," C.C. said with a naughty simper.

Lelouch stuttered at that remark, "You…you take things too far C.C.!"

She turned around with her hands clasped together behind her back and said, "You know how I would really love that to happen but I have promised you, we will only do that when the time is appropriate."

Lelouch heard the sound of running footsteps.

"Who's there?" he said as he scrambled to get his mask on.

Suzaku entered the scene and saw Zero with the green haired girl.

"Wait, you are the green hair…and that is Zero!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Zero, you have gone too far! Why did you take my friend's sister and lock her in there?" Suzaku questioned.

"I do not understand what you are talking about?" Lelouch said in a calm voice.

"You promised you would take care of the people!"

"I think you have mistaken the kidnapping for somebody else."

"Impossible, I was given instructions by some Britannian advisor to rescue that girl."

"Do you know who you were speaking to? How do you not know that person didn't set this up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The war is over."

"What?"

"Britannia lost and I killed Princess Cornelia and all her Knights!"

"Lies!"

"I am here to rescue that girl as well."

"Lies!"

Suzaku pointed a Britannian pistol at Lelouch.

"I wouldn't use that instrument of violence if I were you!"

"Show yourself, you coward!"

"Gladly Suzaku Kururugi," Lelouch exclaimed. Suzaku was surprised that this terrorist knew of his name. He was only a middle rank soldier. Lelouch slowly removed his mask to show his friend the true identity of Zero and Suzaku couldn't believe what he saw.

"No! This can't be happening!" Suzaku said as he shivered on spot, denying the troublesome truth before him.

"Yes and I would never harm my sister! I am here to rescue her as well!"

Suzaku began to laugh and his laughing intensified.

"What do you find so amusing my friend?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, you have changed. You have changed a lot!"

"People change. That is how it is."

"I can't imagine this happening. Tell me Lelouch, am I dreaming?"

"No. This is real and Britannia lost to the Black Knights."

"And that girl right there. She is your real girlfriend, not that ugly snob you described."

"You caught me red-handed," Lelouch said with a chuckle.

"Lelouch, you are no longer that innocent friend I once had, but why?"

"I guess my promise to you must have forced me to be perverted by environmental conditions."

"But why do you have to cause all this fear? Do you know how many families you have torn apart tonight?"

"Fear is the strongest of primal instinct. It is responsible for all the turmoil in this world, what inhibited the Japanese from independence, what brought you and me here. The families of Britannian soldiers feel equal sorrow to an entire generation of Japanese people. You were Japanese yourself but you abandoned that identity!"

"I can't let you do this Lelouch. You will die one day from something this dangerous."

"Now Suzaku, you have no hope serving Britannia anymore. Their heydays have disintegrated as the heavens no longer favour them. Their dreams of world domination and exploitation of the weak are now shattered under my work. My grand scheme will deplete all of their resources and end their hegemony!"

"And I can capture you dead or alive, save Nunnally and be promoted to the highest of honours!"

"Capture me for what, personal power? Is power what you crave and that matters more than our friendship? Suzaku, you have changed and your motive sickens me!"

"I want Britannia to win and you will pay for all the lives that suffered because of you."

"If you are not with me, then you are against me!"

"I have lost all respects for you Lelouch Lamperouge as only a coward would say something like that!"

Lelouch pulled out a standard Britannian pistol and pointed at Suzaku's head. Suzaku did the same to him.

"We are evenly matched but only one of us will survive," Lelouch said, "Let fate decide."

"Hah, like you will survive!" Suzaku said.

"NO!" C.C. got in front of Lelouch as Suzaku pulled the trigger. The bullet shot C.C. in the abdomen as she flew for a second in midair.

"C.C.!" Lelouch said. He fired two bullets at Suzaku's right arm and got Suzaku's pistol flying out of his hands.

"AHHHH! You fucking bastard!" Suzaku yelled in pain while blood stained the sleeves of his shirt.

He attended by her side and said, "C.C. can you hear me? Respond my love. Damn!" Lelouch gazed at the nymph and held her hand firmly. He turned his head towards his old friend, enraged and ready to inflict unimaginable pain.

"Look who is the hypocrite," Lelouch commented, "Luckily, this woman would do anything to protect me."

"You cruel coward! You would use that beautiful girl as your buffer!" Suzaku scolded as he suffered.

Lelouch shot another round at his leg and said, "She is immortal, a supernatural beauty."

"That is bullshit!" Suzaku swore as he yelled in excruciating pain.

"Watch her recover," Lelouch said with a pernicious smile.

"You bloody son of a bitch, I will end you before that happens!" Suzaku cried.

"Just watch me as I am supernatural as well," Lelouch cackled with his Geass activated in his right eye.

Lelouch walked over to Suzaku's pistol, picked it up and threw it far into a corner away from his reach. Suzaku couldn't move as he was shot three times at the limbs. Lelouch returned to Suzaku's agonizing body and used his Geass, "I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you to serve me, obey all my commands without hesitation and never touch a green haired female!" His power altered Suzaku's mind, permanently transforming the pathways in his brain to Lelouch's liking. Suzaku, now too fatigued to even open his eyes responded with a shutdown. Lelouch wore a malicious smile and laughed until he choked.

"Now you cannot stop me my friend, I am invincible," he boasted vaingloriously.

Lelouch tore a bit of his cape and bandaged the wounds to clot the blood from flowing out of his friend. C.C. woke up from her rapid regeneration and said, "Lelouch what happened, did you kill him?"

Lelouch replied, "No he is not dead, but I quelled his plans to overthrow me. Now he rests with my Geass forever etched in his mind!"

"We should take him to a hospital," C.C. suggested after she awoke from her short period of death.

"Yes we should, but not in the Tokyo Settlement," Lelouch responded, "I will take responsibility for restoring that place after we get support from other nations."

"How are we going to do that?" C.C. asked.

"Kaguya is friends with the Chinese Federation's Empress; perhaps we can negotiate terms of alliance with them to do our bidding."

"I see."

"I will get Suzaku to the Lancelot and pilot that damned Knightmare. You wait for me in Ashford Academy."

"What about your sister?"

"It seems we cannot get pass these accursed gates! Now we must leave until an appropriate time comes," Lelouch said calmly, "Promise me one thing. Promise me you will help me save my sister."

"I will my love," C.C. replied, "I will."

C.C. left Suzaku and Lelouch and made her way to the Gawain. Lelouch carried Suzaku's semi-conscious body and turned his head around, "I will save you Nunnally, just you wait. Stay strong and out of trouble." He left with Suzaku and placed the body on the Lancelot's hand. Lelouch secured Suzaku in the Lancelot's hand and flew the vehicle gently. This day was the day the demon triumphed. The battle for Japan's liberation has ended but the war against Holy Britannia has just begun.


	10. Chapter 10 Grounded

**Chapter 10: Grounded**

_Prisoners are enchained until they feel like breaking free._

_-C.C._

**Part 19: World History**

Somewhere in the middle of a North American desert, there existed a metropolis named Pendragon. Its history was recent in historical terms, only two hundred or so years. Pendragon, the fifth capital of the Britannian Empire was the result of imperial desperation. According to historical documentation, the first Britannian capital, Lug-Baile was situated in Northern Scotland until the eighth century, after king Eowyn's glorious victory against Julius Caesar's invasion (55.B.C.E.). As late until the mid-ninth century, Viking expansion became a phenomenon sweeping across Northern Europe which resulted in the sacking of Britannia's first capital. The Britannian prince Brian of Brittany sought refuge in London (1054 a.t.b.) and founded the Britannian dynasty. After seven centuries of Britannian rule, the heirs married off many sons and daughters to royalties of continental Europe for diplomatic alliances and tributes. This fuelled an epidemic controversy over the true Britannian capital. The emperor in 1760 a.t.b. Alexander si Britannia moved the capital to Gottingen until the German Reich (Rhineland) disposed Britannian rule in 1777 a.t.b. Afterwards, the throne was transferred to the nephew of Emperor Alexander, Nicholas VIII, who quelled the war for independence in America by inaugurating Benjamin Franklin as Earl of Columbia and executed the assassination of Thomas Paine and George Washington during the siege of Yorktown. The motives however were to move the capital to Boston, Massachusetts to escape war with continental Europe. By the nineteenth century, an outbreak of cholera plagued New England so the emperor shifted the capital once more to a site in Arizona. This city was named Pendragon of Holy Britannia.

The desert was terraformed into a luscious oasis over two centuries into a paradise for the royal family to indulge in their daily lives. The once scorching desert is now filled with tall skyscrapers, public works and a large Imperial Garden: the Garden of Exelica. Lelouch used to spend his childhood in the Garden of Exelica, playing hide and seek with his siblings. Those days were over and the garden itself became a tourist destination after his exile. However, the royal palace and lavish villas are still owned by members of royalty and they remained as elegant since then. The most intricately furnished was the central palace, where crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling; giving the beholder a neo-classical feel. Hundreds of portraits were displayed in the corridors and stairs. These paintings consist of kings, queens, princes and princesses of four centuries. The scene of a heroic battle against Napoleon at Waterloo was one of the masterpieces. Beyond every door to the centre of the palace lie a central throne room; a room stripped bare of chandeliers and artwork. This room became a practical room for imperial meetings between the emperor and his advisors (who were also members of the royal family).

A messenger arrived with some debilitating news from Area 11.

"Your royal excellency, Area 11 has lost another viceroy, Princess Cornelia," the messenger said.

"Then appoint a new one!" Emperor Charles zi Britannia (Charles XIII) boomed in annoyance.

A member of the court advised, "The royal family is losing numbers and every one of them have been governing a specified Area or Zone. Perhaps the power should be shared among the higher nobles."

Emperor Charles looked disgusted after hearing such a preposterous proposal, "Henry, you have Area 8 under your command and so does everybody in this room! If the higher nobles are given too much power, then our central power will diminish. I cannot let this happen!"

"What matters is that a temporary substitute should take over the affairs of Area 11 for the time being," another suggested.

Emperor Charles then thought, "If only Lelouch was still here, then I could assign him to this post."

"Your excellency, why not merge Area 11 with Area 12?" another advisor suggested.

"I think that is the best solution but larger Zones will result in difficult management, especially for island states," Charles commented. Area twelve was the Philippines and Indonesia, taken over from the Chinese Federation.

Charles zi Britannia then announced, "There are two large nations still unconquered, the latter half of Continental Europe and China. It is time for global unification, first by conquering Europe and a diplomatic purchase of China!"

Continental Europe or Euro Universe (EU) was a unified conglomerate of the smaller Western democracies. It was first conceived by a native Corsican, Napoleon Bonaparte I as the Italian-French Empire. However, his empire fell after his devastating defeat in Russia and at Waterloo but the formation of a centralized European Union remained a testimony for a stronger economy as well as the birthplace of democracy, after the democratic movement form 1810-1900 a.t.b.

The Chinese Empire (New Tang), now the Chinese Federation endured over four thousand years of continuous history. The empire started off as the technological, economic and cultural superpower for three millennia until a massive population explosion happened between 1000-1600 a.t.b due to medical advancements. This resulted in the Late Tang dynasty to expand its borders into Central Asia, Southeast Asia and Northeast Asia. Many social reformations took place, including the implementation of meritocratic governance and states. Sometime during the eighteenth century, poorer South Asian kingdoms used the Chinese Federation as a mean to stimulate their economic position. This led an empire of over four billion people to grow another three billion. Since 1700 a.t.b, the emperors of China became ignorant of social advancement and relied on Eunuchs, rather than the literati for advice, bringing corruption and poverty to plague the federation for another three centuries. During this time period, Holy Britannia eclipsed the Chinese federation as the world superpower.

"Who is responsible for this loss?" Emperor Charles demanded an answer.

"The one who calls himself Zero of the Black Knights your royal highness," the messenger replied.

"Then we must capture him dead or alive!" said the middle aged king.

"Yes, your words are immeasurable your royal highness," said every advisor in the throne room.

**Part 20: Identity**

"How is Suzaku doing in the infirmary," Lelouch asked C.C.

"He is recovering, don't you worry," C.C. answered.

The two were hiding in the Black Knights headquarters while Suzaku was being treated at an underground hospital outside the settlement.

"Is something troubling you?" C.C. asked Lelouch.

"When Nunnally is not around, it doesn't feel right," Lelouch said.

"How about Miss Sayoko," C.C. asked.

"Do you know why she was hired?" Lelouch looked at her with a death stare.

"You are acting strange Lelouch, perhaps you should calm down," she looked at him with an alert appearance.

"Miss Sayoko became an honorary Britannian after the invasion. She is the only person who knows my personal history and vowed to keep it a secret under my liege," Lelouch briefly told her.

"And you hired her all because of Nunnally?"

"Yes. She needed a trustworthy person to take care of when I am not around."

"I see."

"She is the reason why we live in this special dorm instead of the rest of the dorms. She is the reason why I have to destroy Britannia. She is the reason why I mustn't lose to Britannia."

"Why do you have to take such risky measures?"

"A life without risk is a life without progress C.C."

"No, what I meant was why you have to destroy Britannia."

"They crippled and blinded her, let alone exiled both of us from our royal home! They killed us! We are no longer Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia!"

"So what difference does your name make? You are freer out here than boing cooped up in a palace."

"Don't you see? We are living our names in lies! I do not know who I am anymore!" Lelouch yelled in anger while pushing C.C. down onto his bed with her arms spread open. Lelouch still had that innate royal identity attached to him.

"I don't see that as a problem," C.C. stated monotonously as she looked at his face with a calm stare.

"Of course you don't! What do you know, you cruel witch!" Lelouch stared into her eyes, with eyes of hatred.

"Lelouch, I was like you as well; I lost everything. I once was a happy girl…since my days as a slave girl, my name was erased and I became C.C., the witch who everyone dreaded," C.C. spoke in a soft and pacifying voice, "Even if I change my name back, I would still be hated by everyone."

Lelouch loosened his expressions of ire and stared into her eyes as an epiphany flashed in his mind, he said, "We are the same, fugitives of our own existence, prisoners of our own souls." C.C's face shone under his revelation, widening her eyes to get a good glimpse at his handsome face.

"I…I am just like you," C.C. said as she closed her eyes, "We are no different you and I."

Lelouch realized how beautiful she was and reacted by slowly lowering his face towards hers. He couldn't resist and grabbed onto her arms, stretching them across his bed and kissed her on the lips amorously. Their bosoms pressed as their tongue swirled in each other's mouth, like a tug-of-war in a beautiful romance. Lelouch moved down with a trail of kisses all over her neck and this deepened her pleasure.

"Oh Lelouch, have you relaxed yet?" C.C. moaned hotly, "Please say you do, it turns me on."

"You are too beautiful C.C, I can't help but be distracted by your amber yellow eyes, shining under this tender sunlight," he mused. He reached his hand down to the spot between her thighs and rubbed it with pressure.

"Oh Lelouch, give me more! Please give me your all!" she cried in ecstasy.

Lelouch unzipped her straightjacket and worked his way down her chest, caressing every erogenous spot he could think of. This excited the two of them as the feeling of blood fever rushed through their veins.

"Lelouch, pleasure me some more, give me more!" C.C. shrieked as she gasped for breath and Lelouch did just that. He removed her suit and looked down at her Mons pubis. The mound of her sex was wet, unlike what he had imagined it to. "Lelouch, you can do anything to me, violate me to your deepest content. Please, I want you," C.C. begged as she panted for breath. C.C. gazed into his eyes with lustful desires and said, "Let us enjoy our intimacy to the fullest." Lelouch stopped right there as his conscious filters began to react against their foreplay. He stared blankly at her attractive body and awoke with a cold shiver down his spine.

"What's wrong Lelouch? Why have you stopped? I thought we were one?" C.C. wondered as she stared deeply into his purple eyes.

Lelouch covered his eyes and stepped back, his libido failed and he began, "I cannot do this, it is too premature!"

"No! Lelouch, comfort me, you mustn't leave me!" C.C. said as she scrambled to get up, "I beg of you!"

"This cannot happen until I have rid Britannia for good!" Lelouch stated.

"No Lelouch! I have waited for this all my life!" C.C. cried with in anxiety.

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch questioned her.

"I am still a virgin," C.C. said with an honest expression.

"Impossible! In your time and age, there is no way!" Lelouch could not believe a voluptuous woman like her would remain a virgin.

"I am telling the truth. Nobody wanted an accursed witch like me as a mate and I detested the bribery from suitors. I was always rejected," C.C. defended with her past encounters.

"Lies! I don't believe you," he said with his right eye covered.

"I am only willing to lose my virginity to you. Lelouch, I want you to do everything to satisfy me after all those centuries without love," she said as her eyes watered.

"How selfish can you get? Anyways, that is not the point I have promised Nunnally a bright and happy future before starting a family. Think about others before yourself as some things in life, such as a person's welfare comes first," Lelouch stressed with a strong sense of control as he ignored C.C.'s fragile heart.

"Why Lelouch, why are you such a disappointment Lelouch! You are nothing but a fool!" she said as her eyes watered.

Lelouch calmed down as he pitied her despair and clothed her. He touched her face, wiped her tears with his hands and said in a gentle voice, "I am truly sorry, my love but things like this have to wait until our plans succeed. We must wait until a day of innocence comes to light. Will you forgive me C.C.?"

"Lelouch, do you promise me?" C.C. said as she looked up at his fair face, "Will you live up to our contract."

"That is my duty C.C., don't you worry. I will always keep that in my heart," Lelouch said with a warm smile and kissed her passionately on the lips. Their mouths parted and Lelouch said, "It is time to gather at the headquarters. We have to worry about surviving first," he stated that very pragmatically.

**Part 21: Plans for Phase 2**

C.C. and Lelouch arrived at the site in an underground Knightmare hanger where another gathering was being held. Lelouch wore his usual Zero outfit and C.C. got out of her usual straightjacket. She wore a stylish white blouse with matching pants that reflected her attractive purity. They marched through the hanger as many members paid respect by bowing to their master and his mistress. Everybody followed them into the main meeting hall as Lelouch and C.C. climbed their way to the indoor balcony, on top of everyone else.

Lelouch spoke with triumph under his mask, a symbol of his mystery and conceitedness, "Congratulations to all of us for our invaluable efforts in achieving the impossible. Last night, we destroyed three large armies of the Britannian air and land forces. This glorious achievement would have been impossible if it weren't for Diethard, Ougi, Tohdoh and all of you. I thank everybody and our fallen comrades for bringing us closer to our dreams in liberating Japan. Britannia will probably send more troops to repair the city and hunt us down as well as slaughtering more Japanese who wouldn't cooperate with them. We must find a way to get Japanese citizens to a safe place. We must find a way to make Japan a safer place!"

The crowd cheered and applauded wildly as they celebrated the Black Knight's victory against who were referred as the unstoppable enemy, the exploiters of the world.

Lelouch continued his speech with another point, "Ladies and gentlemen! I managed to convert one prisoner of war to our side, his name is Kururugi Suzaku, a former Britannian infantryman and trainee pilot. He was the test pilot of the newest generation of Knightmares developed to crush rebels like us. Like everyone here, he is a valuable addition so I expect that everybody treat him with equal respect. We have taken hold of the Guren, the Gawain and now the Lancelot. Now with a greater arsenal of superweapons developed by both enemy and allies; I can guarantee our dream possible if we work together. Japan is not free yet until the world is free from Britannia. Only then will we become a happy nation and until then, we will struggle for freedom."

The group clapped and cheered after Lelouch concluded his announcements. Tohdoh walked towards the ladder and climbed up the balcony. Both Tohdoh and Kaguya were shocked by Suzaku's sudden change of heart since Kaguya was Suzaku's cousin and General Tohdoh his master.

"Where will we gather all the Japanese refugees?" Tohdoh approached Zero with a question.

"Kaguya promised me that we will arrange negotiations with the empress of the Chinese Federation," Lelouch replied.

"And how are going to get them safely across sea?"

"By diplomatic immunity," Lelouch replied, "Lady Kaguya and I got this covered."

The couple walked into Zero's Room and left everyone celebrating their recent success. Lelouch thought, "The Black Knights are grounded until we escape to China."


	11. Chapter 11 New Japan and New Atlantis

**Chapter 11: New Japan and New Atlantis**

_When one is lacking, they seek another for aid. This is not an act of cowardice but an act of cooperation for the greater good._

_-Chinese Idiom_

**Part 22: Diplomacy**

Japan—an earthquake ridden territory of the notorious Holy Britannia Empire was now without a leader. Statistics revealed eleven percent of Japanese citizens had registered themselves as Honorary Britannians while the other eighty nine percent remained neutral or rebellious, living in old underground subways and rickety ghetto apartments. After the recent triumphs of the Black Knights many Japanese turned their faces to a new hope of liberation, including the ones assimilated into the Tokyo settlement. Their independence, still a long times way has now been accelerated by the will of one man: Zero, a mysterious knight of justice. After the fall of Princess Cornelia's army, Holy Britannia raised awareness around the Pacific East in order to stabilize central authority over their recently diminishing domain. With a demoralizing blow to the Empire's security, Emperor Charles XIII had taken precautious measures to unify Area 12 with Area 11 due to the gradual reduction of deserving members of the Imperial household to take office in foreign affairs. The fate of Japan rested in Zero's hands as he became the future of a peoples' freedom.

With the perimeters of the Tokyo settlement in ruin, traffic between in-city and out-of-city proved difficult, if not severed. The Chinese Embassy, situated in the Eastern Sector remained intact after the devastation. The building's walls were painted red, capped with a golden-tiled roof, intricately crafted with jutting corners that displayed miniatures of many mythological beasts. The interior was painted in many pigments of gold, red, green and blue on lacquer plaques and elegant pillars. Each colour represented the many traditional motifs of imperial order, under one sky, on fertile soil surrounded by the turbulent seas. The architecture itself was a magnificent work of practical structure and art, with an interlocking system of mortices and tenons, which reflected the genius of an ancient empire, now weak from heavy economic burden.

Within the walls of the Chinese Embassy, the sound of music played echoed in the council room. Beautiful trills and crisp chords of a Pipa resonated elegantly to the notes of a traditional piece called "Ten Sided Ambush." Lelouch, under the guise of Zero sat across an androgynous eunuch beside his trusted companion C.C. She wore a black and new-aged Qipao to look somewhat Chinese. The eunuch picked up a small teacup and said, "Drink this fine tea. I see your partner is well accustomed to our traditions." C.C. lived in the Chinese Federation for a couple of years before the Britannian occupation of Japan. Lelouch replied, "We are here to discuss a mean for escorting the convicted Japanese to your nation and in return by defending Chinese territories."

"Oh? And how do you, the infamous Zero able to do this?" the Eunuch said.

"Mister…" Lelouch hesitated with the absence of his ambassador's name.

"Call me Gao Hai," as he placed his teacup on the miniature serving table before him. A young maiden poured another steaming cup of tea for the eunuch.

"We have the armed resources of Holy Britannia in our hands. Each vessel is capable of taking down a massive force ten times its size," Lelouch said.

"Impressive but so do we, and we lost both Philippines and Indo-Malaya to the Britannians," said the eunuch.

"How should I prove myself worthy of this alliance," Lelouch asked behind his mask.

"If you are willing to dump the Japanese on a self-sufficient island of China and call it a day, we may start discussing your part of the contract," Gao Hai introduced his side of the plan.

"Which island will this be?" Lelouch asked. C.C. was constantly sipping her fourth cup of Pu-er tea.

"Penglaidao, it is large, artificial and renewable," Gao Hai responded with a merchant's eye.

"I accept your terms," Lelouch said, "If you will state all our obligations."

"To prove yourself worthy, you must recapture the Philippines and Indo-Malaya for us as our export of rubber is now under Britannian control."

"Do I do this before or after we transport the Japanese?"

"Before," replied the Eunuch.

"Unacceptable! The Japanese might be slaughtered by then!" Lelouch pounded his fist on his table.

"Then no can do," Gao Hai said calmly with a smirk on his face. He sips another cup of tea.

"How about this, the Black Knights will recapture Indo-Malaya, Philippines with garrisons around that area for one year," Lelouch proposed.

"Now we are getting somewhere," Gao Hai said as he looked intrigued by his proposal.

"Can you station defenses in Indochina?"

"No. But we will gladly import top secret Britannian technology and Sakuradite if we accept there."

"And how will you do this?" Gao Hai questioned. He was a little sceptical about the supply of Sakuradite.

"I have control of the private Sakuradite industry in Japan," Lelouch explained.

"Splendid! And the Britannian technology?" the eunuch exclaimed as he clapped happily.

"We have captured seventh and eighth generation Britannian Knightmare frames with elementary particle weaponry."

"Our scientists have developed such weapons already."

"It is nice to have the enemy's arsenal in your hands," Lelouch persuaded the sexless man.

"Then we have a negotiation. This agreement expires in one year," the eunuch declared, "We will welcome up to two million of your Japanese brethren while you protect our southern borders and give us Sakuradite."

"I accept your terms of agreement," said Lelouch.

C.C. whispered something in his ear, "Couldn't you have gotten them to protect Japan from the Britannians?"

Lelouch whispered back, "That is tempting because it is much simpler for now but if we get them to fight for us, a global scale war would be the result because it would look like the Chinese are invading Britannia."

"What about Penglaidao?" C.C. asked.

"That is to prevent the Japanese to die in Area 11. It is the closest Chinese island to Japan and the Chinese will protect the innocent with diplomatic immunity," Lelouch replied.

"Then it is official, the negotiations are already on our computer archives," Gao Hai warned.

"We thank the Chinese Federation and the empress for your hospitality," Lelouch thanked.

Lelouch and C.C. kowtowed before Gao Hai before leaving as a sign of respect. They exited the council room without any secondary remarks. On their way to the Gawain, they passed a tall Chinese man with long black hair and a noble look. He carried a longsword around his waist and stood idly before them, with his arms crossed while leaning on a lion statue. The man gave them a serious stare and walked past without saying a word. Lelouch and C.C. boarded the Gawain and took off.

"That was too easy," C.C. said.

"It could be a trap, but we won't get anywhere if this negotiation was not made. The risk was necessary," Lelouch lectured. They flew out of the city back to the Black Knight's base.

**Part 23: The United States of Japan**

Zero became a household figure among the Japanese as they worshipped his name. Lelouch proved his power with his talents and by defeating massive Britannian forces, this gained people's trust as their saviour. On June 23, 2017 a.t.b. 5:30 p.m., Lelouch made a nationwide broadcast to people of liberated Japan:

_My brothers, my sisters, family and friends, Japan is no longer a slave nation to Britannia! We have risen beyond any Area or Zone administered by this vile villain. We must march on, to victory against this vicious foe, for the future of Japan to be given a new hope! We the Black Knights have ended Britannian rule for a short while and we must leave Japan to return to it in the future, restored with self-government. When we do, our lives will be even greater, not as servants to this evil empire but as a free nation, independent in sovereignty. Today, we will leave on an exodus to the Chinese Federation and with their assistance, quarrel with the common foe! We will return to our land, our promised land as one nationality! Rise people of Area 11! Rise for our future as the United States of Japan!_

Suddenly, hundreds of helicopters hovered soundly in the skies all over the Tokyo region, like a hoard of dragonflies above a sea of people. These helicopters were lent by the Chinese Federation to the Black Knights for future use in airborne transport. The sirens blasted recorded messages, "Please board transport to China." The helicopters landed as people ran into the streets to get on. Lelouch and the Black Knights guarded the landing zones with over one hundred Knightmares to protect the helicopters. The Gawain stayed in midair as an outpost.

"Can you guarantee the Japanese people their safety?" C.C. asked Lelouch while she flew the Gawain.

"We are preventing any Britannian troops from sabotaging our escape. Besides us, Suzaku is also on the watch in the Lancelot," Lelouch replied.

"And will he turn his back against us like before?" C.C. reminded.

"No, I used my Geass and he serves under my command. Besides, he was never on our side until now," Lelouch added.

"A logical thing to do," C.C. commented.

The coast was clear and the helicopters left carrying many Japanese refugees safely to Penglaidao; the remaining Britannians on the other hand are suffering without aid from the Empire. Emperor Charles XIII delayed the provision of assistance as he found it unnecessary and inefficient until the rerouting of Area 12's central command was ready for installation. However, his intelligence on Area 11 documented on Zero's moves over the course of two days so Emperor Charles was well aware of the exodus. What intrigued the reporters who caught the massive movement on video was the selective process of isolating people in their early twenties to mid-thirties on board. Over two million of Japan's twenty million natives were rescued that evening, leaving eighteen million to remain living under Imperial oppression, mainly the elderly, middle aged and youth. Many believed Zero would be back to displace them to another paradise as well and they continued to believe what they wanted. This was the first step to the formation of the USJ but it was actually Lelouch's method to conscript more members into the Black Knights. What wasn't mentioned in Lelouch's speech was that the helicopters were only accepting young men and women. This pragmatic condition was Lelouch's idea for killing two birds with one stone, he figured as long as the physically fit people with a strong sense of national pride will undoubtedly fight to the end for their common goal; he figured it was the rational pick of a multitude of choices for his dreams to be realized. He was more determined to save his sister from the clutches of Britannian cruelty as could not bear the sight of her being used by his father.

"Where are the kids," C.C. asked as she noticed this anomaly.

"Many native children of Japan living in the Tokyo settlement have become Honorary Britannians because of their parents. We do not need the traitorous and dependent bunch to do our bidding."

"So you only want the abled-minded and abled-bodied to join your legion?"

"Precisely if we are to free the world; I am aware this is not the most righteous thing to do but it is reasonable for our projected plans," Lelouch said confidently, "I believe my actions are justified because it will prove to be most efficient."

"You are one interesting leader, Lelouch and you remind me of somebody I once knew," C.C. said.

"Who was that?"

"Charles VII," C.C. said. (Not the same as the real Charles VII).

"Hey, he was my great uncle fifteen times removed," Lelouch responded sharply.

"I guess it runs in the family," C.C. joked.

Lelouch chuckled and said, "How many of my ancestors do you know?"

"A lot of them, especially the French and German ones," C.C. said.

"I am descended from the French line of King Brian of Brittany."

"Britain and Brittany, how confusing as the centuries fly by."

"You never cease to amuse me C.C.," Lelouch commented on her personal satire.

Lelouch turned his attention to his men as they were ready for departure. "Good work, we will leave for Penglaidao in about four minutes. Does everyone have a jetpack add-on installed?" Lelouch transmitted the signal to every member, including Kallen and Suzaku.

"Yes master Zero," they all replied.

"Now move out, we will base on the artificial island until further notice. Japan will be our homeland once again after Britannia crumbles! Move out!" Lelouch gave his final remark.

The evening sun flared like an extraordinary ball of fire, burning rays of power as one hundred Knightmares lifted off for Penglaidao. That evening defined a new era for the Black Knights; the beginning of a small collective's maturity.

**Part 24: Penglaidao**

Penglaidao was an artificially built platform constructed by the Chinese Federation as a midway port for military exercises and trade between Kyushu and the Korean peninsula. The expensive EM force fields and submersible functions gave it the title of New Atlantis. The island was circular in shape and measured two hundred kilometres in diameter with an airbase hanger and skyscrapers on top. The purpose of this construction was to integrate an early warning defense against Britannia while displacing millions of Chinese citizens off of the mainland. The island itself has been abandoned by many residents since it was only a fifth generation platform. Another larger and stronger, eighth generation platform called the Longwanggong was built in the East China Sea and it measured five hundred kilometers in diameter. Penglaidao is now a tourist destination for techno geeks and futurists as well as a reconnaissance outpost.

The many skyscrapers tower over the artificial platform like grass on a pot of earth. It was nightfall when the helicopters reached Penglaidao but the city lights flashed like mad, shooting green light in many directions into the moonlit sky and lighting the place up with its vibrant night culture. The Black Knights and refugees landed in a vacant area on the island.

"Where is this place?" one woman asked.

"I heard Zero got us to Penglaidao," another answered.

"That explains it," a man said, "Penglaidao is an international business potpourri, one of the richest cities in the world!"

"Then why are the Chinese so poor?" asked the woman.

"The wealth is split among eleven billion people," the man explained to the point.

Lelouch and C.C. hovered in midair while everybody huddled in one spot. The green lights from two skyscrapers flashed repeatedly at the crowd as Lelouch made another speech, "Welcome to Penglaidao, your new home. There are busy hotels, residents and military bases on this island and we are aliens upon this land. The Chinese Federation showed their sincere hospitality by giving us a safe place to relocate while Britannia sort things back home. For the time being, we cannot enter the streets until further notice. For the meantime, we are forced to remain here. It is better than being persecuted next week."

**Part 25: My Sister**

On the night Lelouch arrived at Penglaidao, he dreamt only of ill and plague:

_"Nunnally," Lelouch yelled her name as she moved further and further away from him._

_"Brother," she hollered from a distance._

_Nunnally's voice became fainter as time progressed; her image became a blur from the void manifested in his nightmare. _

_"No! Nunnally you mustn't leave me, not after mother did!" Lelouch cried._

_Then in a flash, Nunnally was up close with another man. This man was indeed his father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia. _

_His father spoke in a bold and rough voice, "Lelouch you are dead to me! But Nunnally is still my sweet little daughter, am I right?"_

_"I will always love my father," Nunnally chirped as she shrank back to her kinder youth. His father turned around and pushed her wheelchair away from him._

_"No Nunnally, you mustn't submit to his tyranny! You cannot…"_

"Lelouch, Lelouch wake up!"

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes and discovered C.C. looking at him. They were sleeping in the Gawain's cockpit while everyone else sought refuge in the city's main hangers.

"You had a bad dream?" C.C. questioned him with a concerned look.

"Yes and it felt like a dark premonition," Lelouch replied without leaving any part of the general feeling behind, "I dreamt of a terrible reality where Nunnally blindly joined Britannia's bloodlust for domination."

"I see," C.C. replied. She seemed very calm on the outside but her heart was just about to burst from heartbreak, seeing Lelouch in such traumatic conditions. She felt his usual paranoia evolved into some malicious ulcer in his mind and feared that his emotions will one day eat away everything good left inside of him and his love for her. This was the case of every Geass carrier; they lose their sanity and their eventual regression into a state of absolute isolation and sorrow.

"Lelouch, maybe it is time to calm yourself," C.C. advised, "You are overthinking over something that hasn't happen yet."

"My dreams tell me something different. My instincts state otherwise, I see a future where Nunnally will become as large of a threat as Cornelia."

"Please stop this madness Lelouch; I am really worried about you."

"But the future can be changed if we know sufficient pieces of it."

"Lelouch, none of such have happened yet, we cannot guarantee this happening."

"Then I will prepare as much as I can for the worst case scenario."

"Your calculations will not determine anything, it will only ruin you!"

"At least I can react quickly to it!"

"Outcomes and human emotions do not mix. I don't think Nunnally's choices can be computed!"

"I mustn't let her fall into my father's hands!" Lelouch exclaimed with his fists locked, "My father used nearly every one of my brothers and sisters as political pawns: Schneizel, Cornelia, Clovis and even Euphie! I cannot allow Nunnally to feel this torment."

"The brave new world of tomorrow deserves to be free, I would not want to be a vain king for a day, let alone years," Lelouch said with a pale look, "No matter whom or where they come from, I would not exploit them like beasts of burden." Ironically, his motives for defeating Holy Britannia conflicted with his actions. Lelouch was the prime example of exploiting not only a small faction but a nation to do his bidding. Lelouch's intentions were benevolent and pacific but it was impossible to achieve through peaceful diplomacy. In practice, his moves were quite the opposite as conditions coerced a more critical and sacrificial approach.

The morning suns gradually arose out from the horizon as the sharp flashes of light turned an entire night of cold waters to a luminescent dream of brilliance. The displaced refugees came out of the hangers to see an island sunrise. Lelouch got out of the Gawain under his mask and walked towards the crowd, free from any worries. Many tired faces turned to see the glorious sun in the morning, at a time rarely seen back at home. It had a religious impact on their hearts, imprinting a sentimental scene of invincibility within their souls. Lelouch stood in front of the luminous rays and appeared like a heroic figure form the epics of literature. He began with an inspirational declaration:

_People back home are going to be pushed into labour camps, working like slaves to an Empire who believes they are the invincible overlords of this Earth. Do you want your family and friends back home to die as peons to this tyrannical regime that exploits the weak and overexploits the natural? No! We will struggle until liberation is realized! We can't stop when Japan is liberated because the Britannians will enslave us all. We must liberate the world from this inconceivably menacing empire. We must end this terrible regime for the greater good of all mankind! We must end all of Britannia's unnecessary violence! This starts today as we are living in the most critical of times. Let the revolution begin NOW!_

Clapping and cheering from all directions roared across the sea. The sound of over four million hands defined another moment in history; it defined the birth of a collective dream, a dream of a better world, a freer world. Penglaidao became the symbolic Atlantis in the modern age.

**Part 26: Union **

That morning marked the birth of a common dream, a people's dream for peace and prosperity worldwide. Lelouch sat in a meeting room with five other people, in a tall skyscraper right at the centre of the island city. The room was beautifully decorated with murals of gold and jade and engravings depicting scenes from mythology and imperial emblems. A large sphere, suspended on water was placed at a corner for décor. Several serving maids carried large fans made of finely embroidered silk, intricately woven with distinctive tones of green, bright and attractive to the eyes. One was in charge of preparing tea while another played the erhu. On his left sat Sumeragi Kaguya, the cousin of Kururugi Suzaku. On his right sat C.C., his trusted accomplice and giver of Geass. Three legislative members of Penglaidao: Shu Liubo, Huang Jin and Cai Wuxiong, sat across the three, enjoying their cup of tea before beginning.

Cai began with a formal introduction, "Greetings, I am Cai Wuxiong of Penglaidao. My associates Shu Liubo and Huang Jin welcome you to our island paradise. We were informed that your people have been integrated into our island residencies by the honorary imperatives of the high eunuchs."

"They have made arrangements for our stay as I made an agreement to protect China's southern borders from Britannian siege," Lelouch said.

"Then there is more reason to accept your arrival mister…" said Cai.

"Sorry, I go by the name Zero. The one on my right is C.C. and the one on my left is Lady Sumeragi Kaguya."

"Welcome mister Zero, miss C.C. and lady Sumeragi," said Cai Wuxiong, "Your people may stay on the old residence area to the southwest of the island for as long as you wish."

"I am gracious towards your people's wisdom and hospitality. We wish everyone would be more like the Chinese Federation," Lelouch thanked behind his mask.

"We the Chinese Federation and the rest of the world share a common enemy who sheds fear around our borders. It is good that we work together, sharing intelligence and capital in the defence and prevention of such fears," Cai said.

"We could not agree more to that truth."

"I heard you are of Japanese origin?" Shu asked

"We were originally from Area 11, the Japanese district of Britannia after the occupation," Lelouch replied.

"I can see lady Sumeragi being Japanese. Miss C.C. however could be confused for a Britannian."

"Trust me, none of us are Britannian," Lelouch claimed.

"Very well, we trust you," Huang said.

"We vow to supply any knowledge gathered from our covert operations and in addition supply technological knowledge from the Britannians," Lelouch said.

Kaguya sipped her tea and interrupted, "I am a shareholder of Japan's Sakuradite mines and I am obliged to share the commodity when the time is critical."

"You have our trust," Shu said, "Don't you worry about that."

"The Britannians themselves have a quote: 'When you drop something, pick it up or it becomes somebody's new trash,'" Lelouch said.

"I see you are very knowledgeable about the enemy," Huang said with the slightest laugh.

Lelouch said, "Sunzi once said: 'Know thy enemy and know thyself; a hundred battles without danger'"

Huang laughed and said, "Mister Zero, you are a foreigner well versed in the _Art of War_ as well!"

"Sunzi was the greatest military theorist of all times," Lelouch said, "I have studied his classic in detail."

The room became an intellectual forum among the men while C.C. and Kaguya had no clue what they were talking about.

"I am grateful for your nation's kindness," Lelouch said.

"No, we are in need of your assistance," Cai said.

Lelouch, C.C. and Kaguya left the room after they bowed and walked down an empty steel-walled corridor until they reached an elevator. Lelouch pressed on the down button and waited.

C.C. asked him, "Where will we be staying?"

"You will be staying with me in a separate building from the rest," Lelouch notified her.

The elevator door opened and they walked inside to get to the first floor of this fifty two story consulate building.

"Wait, how about me?" Kaguya asked.

"We will be living in the same building because we are the important leaders. Haven't I told you two that you are my advisors?" Lelouch asked.

"No," the two girls said.

"No? I thought I did! Kaguya, you will be the Black Knight's ambassador and C.C., you will be minister of defense."

"And you?" Kaguya asked.

"I am the president of course!" Lelouch made it sound too obvious.

They reached the first floor and walked out into the main lobby. Several Black Knights were expecting them to arrive and escorted the three into a limousine (it was Kaguya's first item of purchase on Penglaidao).

"You bought a limo? Here?" Lelouch asked her behind his guise.

"It would be inconvenient without one," Kaguya said, "It was pretty cheap, half the price as the ones in Japan!"

C.C. looked directly at Zero and said, "And you thought I spend too much!" She was trying to get past his mask as she was criticizing Lelouch.

"What did you just say C.C.?" Kaguya asked.

"Nothing," Zero said, "It was just your imagination."

**Part 27: Origins**

That night, Lelouch and C.C. stayed in their new room on a five story condo with a lovely panoramic ocean view. The moonlight's reflection on the vast ocean was a rare anomaly back at home, but it appeared ever so graceful and frequent on this still artificial island. The room was decorated to look modern and stylish. Lelouch cleaned his mask as C.C. sat on the deluxe-sized bed. They had already changed into their nightwear.

"My father never cared about his children, he saw us as assets rather than his flesh and blood. That is why I was exiled from the empire," Lelouch told C.C. while polishing his mask, "He would let me die in place of him or place Cornelia on the front lines on a crusade for conquest."

"Why does he do this?"

"My father believed in one philosophy: survival for the fittest. He expected that only one of his children will survive to claim the throne and the rest would have to die before sitting on it."

"Would you do the same if you were emperor?" C.C. asked.

"Never! I would never place my children in jeopardy like my father!" Lelouch retorted.

"Then who would govern every area in your mighty empire."

"I will divide the states and assign them as autonomous region, governed by an elected member of parliament. This is being practiced by the EU," Lelouch answered. This answer stunned C.C. as she expected a more, oligarchic solution.

"You are truly different from your ancestors my love," C.C. replied with loving eyes.

"Where do you think I am from?" Lelouch asked this question abruptly.

"Why you are a Britannian, aren't you? That is trivial," C.C. replied.

"I have the face of a Britannian, I speak the Britannian language and I was born into the Britannian royal family. But I do not feel like a Britannian," Lelouch said as he looked at C.C.

"What do you mean?"

Lelouch stopped what he was doing and said, "I was lucky enough to be born into the Britannian royal family but I do not know how it is like to be Britannian," Lelouch elaborated.

"You exist without knowing your identity, how interesting."

"Since my abandonment, I forgot who I really was. I was no longer a prince since I do not live in a palace anymore. I did all the household chores because nobody was there to do them for me. I became more and more like a peasant."

"So you became a Britannian commoner."

"It doesn't end there."

"Oh?"

"After my exile to Japan, I carried my sister everywhere I could and enjoying every spot we visited. Back at home, I was bored of hiding in my mother's villa, locked within the doors of royalty. After my exile, I became free to roam anywhere I wanted."

"So you are a free spirit?"

"It doesn't end there! I befriended Suzaku and I learned the ways of living like a native 11. I became accustomed to the Japanese way of life. Hence I became more and more like a foreigner. I have to say, if I were to return back to Pendragon, I would have troubles adjusting back to royal customs."

"So you are _de-Britannized_?"

"Yes. The ironic thing is…the irony is that I am neither a foreigner than I am Britannian, which makes me somebody in the middle. I am one mind split halfway across the globe, so I cannot be properly accepted anywhere but here, another foreign nation."

"Either you are questioning your roots or implying a new fact that you are Chinese, I can go with both," C.C. said with a light smile and lay on the deluxe-sized bed.

Lelouch walked to the bed and clapped his hands. The lights deactivated and the blinds to the panoramic windows closed to his command as he found his place in the darkness. C.C. used his arm as a pillow but he didn't mind and said, "Goodnight C.C."

"Goodnight Lelouch and sweet dreams," she whispered into his ears.

**Part 28: Garrison**

_Never fear being conquered; only fear you cannot conquer it more than once!_

_-Charles zi Britannia_

It was a month after the exodus to Penglaidao. Lelouch and the Black Knights have volunteered to reclaim Area 12 for China as long as they pay up their end of the bargain. Back on Area 11, resistance groups that support the Black Knights have formed to fend off Britannian power. The uproar of revolutionaries disposed Britannian control by cutting supply lines to the settlement from the air and sea. Some went as far as hijacking an entire platoon of Knightmares to defend Japan from a second Britannian occupation. The spirit of Zero had produced wonders since his declaration of liberation and that forever changed the face of Japanese society. No longer did the Japanese submit to Britannian rule and identify themselves as 11; they regard themselves as a people who once possessed a rich and unique culture.

It was July 24. The humidity and equatorial summer made sweating a chore both day and night, as the Black Knights stationed their troops in the Tropical Zones of Areas 11 (former Philippines and Indo-Malaya). Despite the intense heat around them, the rainforest terrain was darker than night-time as tall canopies blocked sunlight from reaching the soil which two units, unit 33 and unit 57 were standing. A member and soldier of the Black Knights complained, "Why are we hiding here when the settlement is kilometres away from our post?" Another soldier puffed out a cloud of smoke from his mouth and responded, "If we are anywhere outside of the wild, we will sure get our asses caught and flogged!"

"Why are we on this mission again?"

"We are here to free Area 12 from Britannia and retrieve it for the Chinese Federation," said the smoker.

"I have a question. If the Chinese Federation was seen with Area 12, then won't they be getting themselves in a fight against Britannia?"

"Now you mention it, it doesn't make sense! Why would they purposely get themselves in trouble?"

"I don't know but something is definitely fishy around here," said the soldier.

A roar boomed from a distance and the sounds of tropical birds responded in the dark shadows. "I don't know but I think we better get in our Knightmares or we will become Tiger chow," said the smoker.

"Units 33 and 57, do you read?" a voice sounded from their communicators in the Knightmare frames.

"What is it and who's speaking?" asked the soldier.

"This is Ougi and I have the latest update from master Zero!"

"Ougi is that you?" the smoker asked.

"Yes and master Zero wants the two of you to remain at your post until you receive a message from squads 3 or 4."

"Then what," said the smoker.

"Then you will join by firing at incoming Britannian Knightmares. Your spot is our designated trap zone where they will be surrounded by squads 3 and 4," Ougi elaborated on the details, "Then you will join the squads in a rush tactic against small battalions, slowly approaching the Kota settlement."

"Roger," said the soldier.

"Roger that command," said the smoker.

With over twenty five million inhabitants, the Kota Settlement of Area 12 was a large metropolitan city, much like Tokyo, with integrated public transit systems and towering skyscrapers. Air conditioners ventilated cool air into the public buildings as hot air from within escape through the ventilation. Lelouch sat on a comfortable velvet covered chair, wearing a fashionable tuxedo. C.C. wore a mauve songket (traditional Indonesian/Malaysian dress) and a silver butterfly hairpiece that clipped her long green hair to taper like a drill but in an elegant fashion. They were playing a game of poker in a local casino with a Britannian nobleman, gambling all they had for the final round.

"What do you have Mr. Lamperouge?" said the nobleman who sat opposite to him.

"How about we all show our hands?" Lelouch suggested.

"Very well then, you too Miss. C.C.?" the nobleman asked.

"Gladly," C.C. replied.

"Full house of Jacks with aces," the nobleman announced.

"Pair threes that is all" C.C. said.

"Four aces and a queen," Lelouch announced, "It looks like I win!"

"It seems you have quite the luck, Mr. Lamperouge," the nobleman remarked on Lelouch's remarkable hand.

"This was a close match between the two of us. I have to admit, you were a tough adversary," Lelouch said humbly.

"I will be leaving," C.C. said.

"Leaving so soon, Miss. C.C.? You still have chips left," the nobleman pointed at her remaining poker chips.

"The final round was our loss and Mr. Lamperouge's winning. I think I will reclaim my money," C.C. said with her back facing the two. She walked towards the counter to reclaim her cash.

Lelouch left the room and made his way down to the elevator. C.C. followed him momentarily and undid her hair. They walked into the elevator door and pressed the "close doors" button. She wedged her hairpiece on her ear and said, "It is a go." This was the first command for the grand scheme.

"Roger," a voice replied.

Suddenly, the lighting and elevator stopped as Lelouch and C.C. were stuck on the elevator. "Everything will be all right, Miss C.C.," Lelouch played stranger as he held her by the shoulders. Diethard hacked into the power grid controls and shut down all the power. The sound of gunfire echoed from outside as thunderous sounds of crashing towers shook the building. From a relatively peaceful afternoon of entertainment, the day abruptly shifted to a state of chaos and terror.

"Master Zero, I have disabled the flow of power to Kota, what do I do now?" Diethard asked.

"Get Tohdoh's squad to the Capitol, we must take hold of central command!" Lelouch announced.

"As you wish master Zero," Diethard responded with respect.

"What are we going to do in the meantime?" C.C. asked Lelouch.

"We will have to wait until help is on the way. Staying here will not make us suspicious terrorists," Lelouch said.

The Kota Settlement was in a state of unrest; roadside bombs blasted through concrete walls and asphalt, incinerating buildings form the ground up. Tohdoh's squad skidded their way to the Capitol and busted through the large doors without effort. Tohdoh played a recorded message of Zero, "Surrender to the Black Knights as resistance is futile!"

A man wearing some eighteenth century wig stood before Tohdoh's Knightmare and exclaimed, "Never! I will not let you pirates seize another one of Britannia's…!" Tohdoh shot several bullets until what remained of the man was a hematoma.

"Kallen, Suzaku, how are things doing," Tohdoh asked on his communicator.

"We have control of this settlement's barracks," Suzaku informed.

"Excellent, now tell master Zero what to do next," Tohdoh said.

"Lelouch, our squad have arrested the entire military base of Kota, what do we do now?" Suzaku asked Lelouch through his communicator.

"We must slaughter all of the military and secure the weaponry," Lelouch instructed.

"But that is not right!"

"What matters most is that we take this mission to our advantage, even if thievery is the consequence! I order you to do it!" Lelouch commanded.

"At once," Suzaku said.

"Kallen, get the entire squad to search every floor and kill the troops!" Suzaku spread the orders.

"Is that the right thing to do, I mean if we kill these soldiers, we are killing the fathers of innocent children," Kallen remarked.

"Kallen, you are thinking too hard. We are both Japanese and this is necessary for our freedom and the freedom of others!" Suzaku returned.

They navigated through the dark barracks and fired rounds at any incoming soldier. Some were trampled to death, others were shredded by slash harkens. The brutality was of inhuman proportions as the walls were smeared with the blood of Britannian soldiers, some who have not killed one single life in their past; they all died together with the rest of their comrades like infected cattle in a decommissioning cattle ranch.

The town was entirely besieged by Lelouch and his Black Knights. They attacked from every angle and at ten fronts, ambushing the district capital by tearing down their streets, important buildings, jurisdiction and military. Savagery described what happened that day as it was a glorious victory for Zero's regime; the entire settlement blazed under Britannia's decimated influence. Diethard hacked into Hi-TV's broadcasting station and uploaded a recorded message. The face of a masked man filled every television screen throughout the empire as he announced yet another short but brilliant speech.

_Citizens of Britannia, listen to me! The empire is an engine of inequality that abuses the poor vassal districts, using the enslaved populace like beasts of burden to garnish their way of life! What you see here are examples of such cruelty: Children in South America mining for the gold used to produce all the fine cutlery used by the Britannian nobility; women in West Africa tortured for producing inadequate fabric using inadequate looms! Is this an empire you want to pledge your allegiance to? How can you support such injustice? How can you survive such brutality? I do not know what atrocities the Britannians have done to you, but if you want change, join the Black Knights of justice and turn the domain of Britannia into a safer world where people live and work in peace! The revolution starts NOW! _

The entire world heard Lelouch's message and this sparked a flame in the hearts of every applicable person. As of that day, Lelouch not only have control over Area 11 but Area 12 as well. After a couple hours stuck in an elevator, Suzaku arrived in the Lancelot and tore open the elevator door. C.C. hid behind Lelouch as he stood in a protective stance.

"I am glad it is you Suzaku, I was afraid that Kallen or Tohdoh might come out to save us," Lelouch said in relief.

"Just doing my job as you have ordered," Suzaku replied.

**Part 29: Imperial Court**

"What!" a strong voice roared.

"Your royal highness, what I report to you is fact. Please show mercy, I beg of you!" the messenger said with his head to the floor.

"I want every minister in this hall at once! The rampant revolts in Asia must be quelled before it poisons the minds of our entire dominion!" the emperor stated.

An Imperial conference took place in the throne room. Emperor Charles zi Britannia scolded at all the ministers, "This is incompetence! I instructed a structural fitting for Area 12 and the merging of former Area 11 to Area 12! How come both sides of the plan failed?"

"Your highness, the root of the problem is not in the planning but in the natives," quoted a minister.

"Impossible! Those weak inferiors have no power in defeating Britannia's mighty military!"

"When the waters are too rough, even the strongest of boats will sink," another minister said.

"Are you suggesting that Holy Britannia is weaker than its lower class? If so, then I need the actuarial tables at once!" Charles demanded.

"Yes your highness, I have the data right here," exclaimed another minister. He projected the information onto a screen on the left wall and explained the details, "As you can see, the leader of every uprising refers to himself as Zero. He has robbed the empire of our trust with a series of public appearances. Here is an example from today, it was broadcasted globally: _Citizens of Britannia, listen to me! The empire is an engine of inequality that abuses the poor vassal districts, using the enslaved populace like beasts of burden to garnish their way of life! What you see here are examples of such cruelty: Children in South America mining for the gold used to produce all the fine cutlery used by the Britannian nobility; women in West Africa tortured for producing inadequate fabric using inadequate looms! Is this an empire you want to pledge your allegiance to? How can you support such injustice? How can you survive such brutality? I do not know what atrocities the Britannians have done to you, but if you want change, join the Black Knights of justice and turn the domain of Britannia into a safer world where people live and work in peace! The revolution starts NOW! _

He seems to be a military genius who superseded even Princess Cornelia. On top of that note, two of our newest Knightmares under development, the Gawain and Lancelot were robbed from our laboratories."

"How can you be so foolish, relinquishing even our most classified research to the enemy?" Charles clenched his fists and demanded answers but the throne room was dead silent.

"Answer me!" the emperor raged.

Nobody answered.

"I expect results or you will all have your heads removed!" the emperor raged and dissolved the conference.

"My brother, you have to find a way to lure the enemy to us," a childish voice echoed from across the empty room.

"I had the world in my grasp, the European Universe and Chinese Federation before me. Now a new obstacle obstructs my path to ascension! I am losing the resources to finance war and diplomacy, what do I do know?"

"Do you still remember Lelouch?"

"You mean my son?" the emperor looked flabbergasted.

"He is still alive, I can assure you that."

"Where, I must have him back! He was my favourite son until his impulsive and rebellious behaviour after his mother's death."

"You exiled him along with his sister, correct?"

"I regret ever doing that, he was probably the most capable of succeeding me."

"You won't believe this but Lelouch is the one who calls himself Zero."

"Impossible! How do you know and why would he be the root of my problems?"

"Revenge, my nephew wants revenge for what I have done."

"What?"

"Your wife, Lady Marianne died without much explanation. He wanted to know who killed him. His exile brooded hate within his veins and he hates you for abandoning him and his sister."

"I regret everything I did! I had partial blame for the death of his mother. If only I could unify the world and activate the world of my upbringing. I just do not have the time."

"You still can."

"How? The rebellions in the Pacific are spreading like a plague, exhausting our immunity to their social qualms."

"I found out he was Zero on Kaname Island. I kidnapped Nunnally and transported her to the island behind my gates. There, he followed and revealed himself to a Britannian infantryman. I was surprised that he let his sister go for the time being, now I know he is not as simpleminded as the average prince or blinded by sibling affection. Your most competent son is indeed the most rational of them all!"

"Since his early youth, I was proud of his love of learning. He mastered the classics when he was only seven years old. That felt like yesterday but it was almost ten years ago."

"Now I have confirmed his ultimate weakness: it is his sister."

"If I use his own sister to bring him to me, I can manipulate his mind, ultimately changing his plans."

"I have her in custody."

"Excellent. All of our problems will be solved! My brother, you are the only one I can trust."

"I must warn you, Lelouch was given a Geass and I predict it was C.C."

"She accelerated his progress?"

"Alas and she cannot be executed manually."

"Once you give me Code, I will have the power to slay her. Now I have a plan to undermine that foolish plan of my son!"

**Part 30: Deal**

Night followed a day of smoke. Lelouch left what remained of Area 12 and returned to Penglaidao to attend a conference with a high eunuch. The room was quiet and no teacups could be found. It was unusual at first sight but natural for Lelouch because he loved nothing more than peace and quiet.

"I have a new proposal between our alliances," Lelouch began.

"Please explain your proposal," the eunuch requested.

"Area 12 was an old colony of the Chinese Federation, was it not?"

"True and it has always been until Britannian occupation five years ago."

"So this was a recent loss."

"Correct."

"If Indo-Malaya and Philippines is once again Chinese territory, the two of us will be in jeopardy."

"I think I know where you are getting at," said the eunuch, "Britannia will think the Chinese Federation launched an invasion on their territory and the Black Knights are allied to the Chinese Federation. Consequently, they will wage war against both faction, the Chinese Federation and the Black Knights."

"Precisely, that is why I want to extend the conditions on our terms of agreement," Lelouch stated.

"Let me hear your proposition," the eunuch said.

"Let the Black Knights be responsible for the land, making us the inheritors and governors of Area 12 but eighty percent of the industries will be handed to China."

"Make it ninety percent and we got ourselves a deal," the eunuch bargained.

"Fine, ninety percent it is," Lelouch replied.

"You have yourself a deal."

"I will look forward into doing business with the Chinese Federation. Your considerations for helping us have been true to its words."

"Yes, we value honesty and trust. That is how alliances work," said the eunuch.

Lelouch shook hands with the eunuch and left the tiny conference room. He thought to himself, "Slowly, the world will rid of Britannia's tyranny. By then I will have achieved what was deemed the impossible: obliterating the cancer of the world!" The compromise was a rational move for both parties as it lowered the suspicion of a secret alliance. It has been a hectic summer vacation that greatly differed from a normal student's summer. Theoretically, Lelouch should be enjoying a nice and relaxing day at a summer resort with his sister but that dream cannot happen in his current position. But now, Lelouch has forged a small domain all to himself, two former colonies, Area 11 and Area12, in hope that this dream will one day come true for the two of them.


	12. Chapter 12 A Royal Wedding

**Chapter 12: A Royal Wedding**

_Fire will never spread unless the fireplace was fuelled. _

_-Anonymous_

**Part 28: Three Pronged Attack**

The day was dark, black like a fog of smoke screening across the skies. Thunderclaps reverberated near and far, urging strong winds and ocean storms to hit Penglaidao. Lelouch put on his mask and passed a message to the department leaders, "Ougi, Tohdoh, Diethard, Lady Kaguya, report to the Grand Hall at once. We must discuss our projections for the future."

"Lelouch, what are we going to do when a storm hits? I mean, we are stuck on this island with nothing to do," C.C. asked.

"Nothing to fear, my sentiments tell me otherwise, we must use this time to plan an assault on the Empire," Lelouch returned, "Then…"

"Oh shoot!" C.C. interrupted his little spiel.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"The cheese on my pizza ruined my Qipao," C.C. exclaimed as she wiped it off with tissue. She thought, "It is black anyways so the stain won't show."

"We must leave for our conference," Lelouch said.

"I will follow your lead," C.C. said.

Lelouch and C.C. walked out into the hallway at the same time Kaguya exited her room with a letter in her hand. She wore a stole over her one piece gown and an ornate necklace around her neck that dropped to her heart.

"Lady Kaguya, you received a letter from the post?" Lelouch asked behind his mask.

Kaguya stared at the master and looked at her left hand. She fidgeted and said, "Why yes Master Zero, the empress of China invited me to attend her wedding. Kaguya paused for a brief moment and asked, "Aren't you invited as well?"

"No, I never received any invitations or notifications from the Chinese Federation," replied the masked hero.

"That is strange; a man of your honour who helped the Chinese Federation reclaim lost land must be included on their hit list. Maybe your invitation will arrive later today, I just received mine," Kaguya said with a cheery smile.

"How old is the empress?" Lelouch asked.

"I am one year her senior," replied the thirteen year old girl.

"The groom is going to wed at age twelve, how old is her husband?" the now infamous Zero was baffled.

"It doesn't say, but I guarantee it will be a handsome nobleman or a prince," Lady Kaguya replied. She turned around and skipped like a little girl.

"It isn't normal for people to marry at age twelve in this day and age," Lelouch whispered to C.C. through his mask.

"You are seventeen and you still worry about our premature relationship. Now I know you are just a prudish fool," C.C. replied.

"Quit fussing over that matter and focus on my premise," Lelouch retorted.

Lelouch, C.C, Kaguya, Diethard, Tohdoh and Ougi were sitting around a large table in the Grand Hall, a finely decorated and formal meeting room where the coordinators visit every three or four days. Lelouch began with an opening remark, "Good work capturing Area 12 from the Empire! Now we possess two independent states of Britannia. From now on, we must target the enemy not at their arms but at the heart."

"Well said, master Zero but do we have the resources to invade Pendragon?" Diethard questioned.

"Truthfully speaking, we do not if the clash is straight between armies. The Britannian military is a force of great proportions compared to even the Chinese Federation. Any head on attempts will result in suicide."

"Then how should we approach this magnificent siege you have in mind? We cannot repeat our successful strategy another time, it will be too predictable," Tohdoh pointed out.

"You are right; we cannot use the same strategy in all our battles, no matter how subtle it is. The Britannians probably installed scenario protocols into their management programs by now," Lelouch noted, "That is why I propose a new tactic. This tactic is a series of three stages."

"Three? What are they?" Diethard said as he straightened his back towards this remark.

"The first stage will be a series of migratory guerrilla tactics in long distances. For example, we can invade Lima and Seattle simultaneously. We know the Britannian Empire standardizes their technology worldwide, hence we can obtain a lot of new weaponry this way," Lelouch explained.

"Increasing our stockpiles with enemy weapons will be advantageous but can we guarantee success?" Ougi said.

"We can never guarantee success Ougi, we must experiment with new methods of warfare such that the successful ones can be further examined and perfected," Diethard countered.

"Diethard is right; we can only measure a tactic's success by trying. So far the first stage is still developed under theory and we must test it by putting it into practice," Lelouch said.

"What is the second stage?" Lady Kaguya inquired.

"The second stage is to get assistance from the Chinese Federation. You, lady Kaguya, will be in charge of getting the empress to engage in our campaign," Lelouch said.

"I will do what is told master Zero," the young lady replied with a smile.

"Then what is left is the third stage. In theory, the first stage disperses Imperial troops across the globe to places away from the North American continent. The second force can act as a lever to lift our problems as the union between two troops can greatly inflict a blow to Britannian armies in the Pacific. The Third stage will be a march towards Pendragon, besieging the capital with full force."

So far, it sounds promising," Diethard said, "But how long will we have to wait until the third stage is ready?"

"We must be patient and evaluate every outcome. Many factors can affect our stances against the Empire and our chance of success. This includes time, terrain, weather, relations and much more," Lelouch replied.

"Then perhaps we should start off by having two invasions planned out before next week," C.C. suggested.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Lelouch said, "Tohdoh, plan two series of training for the troops; Diethard, search everything, we have to be aware of in Canberra, Vancouver, Seattle, San Francisco, Lima and Santiago."

"Yes master Zero," the two replied with their hands placed on their chest and elbows bent. Ougi joined Tohdoh and Diethard out of the conference room.

"C.C., Kaguya, follow me," Lelouch ordered behind his mask.

"As you wish master Zero," the two responded obsequiously. They followed him out of the room and stepped into the elevator for the ground level. Lelouch and the women behind him walked across a red carpet to the building's main gates. The streets were flooded with unfiltered rainwater. Two ladies stood by the gates and bowed to their master as he stepped foot out of the building. The storm created a two centimetre thick sea on the carless roads. Lelouch walked out into the open and spread his hands as rain dripped down his mask and soaked his cape. He snapped his fingers and a servant ran out to join them from inside the building. It was like the servant had a microchip implanted in his brain to respond to every one of Lelouch's snaps. The servant opened the doors to Kaguya's limousine on both sides and said, "As you wish master Zero." The servant's eyes seemed hypnotic as rainwater flowed down his plain faces. Lady Kaguya and C.C. entered the limousine from two sides after Lelouch stepped in: C.C. on his left and Kaguya on his right.

"Take us to the embassy," Lelouch commanded the servant while snapping his fingers.

"As you wish master Zero," the servant replied. The servant entered the driver's seat and started the motor, slowly picking speed between a heaven and Earth of rain. The car approached a tall skyscraper that stood out in the storm. Flashes of lightning struck the tower's pinnacle like an electrolytic fluid. The awesome scene galvanized Lelouch behind his dark mask. It sparked fear in Kaguya's eyes as she covered her ears to the following thunder.

"You fear thunderstorms," C.C. asked Kaguya with a dull voice.

"They are intimidating," Kaguya responded honestly.

"Fear not as all of our questions will be answered soon," Lelouch spoke in a bold tone and absolutely ignoring the previous conversation.

"Master Zero, may I escort you your destination," the servant said as he stopped the limousine.

"It is fine, you stay her," Lelouch answered. The servant opened the backdoor on the right and bowed as Lady Kaguya, Lelouch and C.C. stepped out of the vehicle.

"Have a nice day master Zero, Lady Kaguya and miss C.C.," the servant said with a calm and obedient voice.

Lelouch stepped towards a reference directory and asked the desk worker a question, "May I meet with a high eunuch in the embassy? This is urgent matter."

"Wait one moment as I page the rooms," the desk worker replied.

The desk worker turned towards them on her swivel chair and said, "You may enter room 715."

Minutes later after the wait for an elevator, Lelouch, Kaguya and C.C. made their way to room 715. Lelouch knocked on the door and an automated voice reply played through what looked like a loudspeaker on the roof. Lelouch turned the doorknob and stepped in. He saw one man, wearing something resembling a white coif sitting on a glazed porcelain pedestal.

"Greetings, I am Tong Lun, high eunuch of the Chinese Federation who will be on duty on Penglaidao for the next three days. I take you are the legendary Zero everybody is talking about?"

"Yes and I have a list of very direct questions to ask you," Lelouch stated with a firm voice.

"Ah yes, do ask as I will answer them to the best of my ability," the eunuch exclaimed, "Please sit down. In China, guests deserve utmost respect."

Lelouch, Kaguya and C.C. took their seats on three of the four respective mats sitting on the wooden floor.

"I will make it brief. Is there a royal wedding this week," Lelouch fired his first question.

Kaguya looked surprised when this was the answer he wanted to obtain.

"I believe you could have asked Lady Kaguya on your right, she knew as an invitation was sent to her from the empress herself!" the eunuch returned.

"The wedding will be held in the Vermillion City three days from today," Kaguya replied as she stared at the floor.

"Will I attend this wedding," Lelouch fired his second question.

"No," Tong Lun replied.

"That is all," Lelouch returned as he cocked his head to get a good look at the eunuch.

"Then all is well," said the eunuch.

Lelouch stood up, bowed and turned his back to face the door.

"Wait!" the eunuch exclaimed.

Lelouch turned his head to reveal a fraction of his mask.

"You cannot leave this island on the day of the wedding, it is classified business," the eunuch said.

Lelouch turned around as he waved his cape and left the room. The three made it down to the first floor and marched to the front gates. The servant responded immediately to his arrival by opening the door. The three stepped into the limousine in an order identical to the journey to. Lelouch ordered the servant to drive them to a park and the servant did just that. When they arrived at the largest park situated on this artificial island, the servant tended to his master's command and opened the door. Lelouch stepped out and said, "Come out and enjoy the sublime gardens of a partly cloudy day."

"But it is raining," C.C. said in a dull voice. Her hair was soaked form constant exposure to the rain. Suddenly, the rainclouds dispersed and glided apart for a bit of sunshine to dive down on the evergreen trees in the park's interior. Lelouch seemed like a prophet or a divine controller of the weather and said, "I told you so. Now you two enjoy the scenery for a while together. Be sure to stay on the path!"

Kaguya and C.C. did what he said and stayed on the brick laid path through the park. Unlike most parks, this one in particular was dotted with many flowerbeds with a plethora of variety. They walked along the path and approached a narrow bend where a bench was situated. C.C. and Kaguya sat on a nearby bench with a distance of a about a foot between the two ladies, Kaguya spoke with a worried voice, "Why did master Zero tell us to walk as a pair down this road?"

"Who knows?" C.C. said with a shrug.

"Something doesn't feel right," Kaguya said with a woeful expression.

C.C. stared at the evening glory of sunlight piercing through thick, grey clouds and said, "He probably wanted us to relax and enjoy the beauty of nature as this island isn't natural at all. Don't you enjoy this clean air and the sweet fragrance of summer blooms?"

"I guess I do but master Zero has been acting quite odd lately. I figured, since you were the closest person to him so you would know more about him but…"

"But I am even more distant than you I presume."

"Well…"

"Don't worry and let us admire this lovely sky that Zero brought us to bare."

Kaguya joined C.C. as they gazed at a sky suppressed from a day of rain. Meanwhile, Lelouch walked with his servant in the opposite direction. He asked his servant to follow him down the dyke to a lower zone of the island. They jumped down to the artificial platform and walked to the outer edge.

"Look at that evening sunset after a day of storm, isn't it just a wondrous spectacle?" Lelouch asked his servant.

"I have to admit, it is extraordinary," the servant replied.

"Shao Huang."

"Master Zero, you called me by my name."

"This will be your final sunset."

"What do you mean master Zero?"

Lelouch pulled out a pistol and aimed at his servant's head. He removed his mask to reveal his face and activated his Geass, "I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you to answer my questions."

"Yes, as you wish master Zero," said the servant.

"Do you work for my enemies?"

"No."

"Do you follow orders from the high eunuchs?"

"Yes."

Lelouch pulled the triggered and fired three rounds into the servants' forehead, followed by a shot at the heart. The corpse fell off the island platform into the ocean. Lelouch blocked the servant's blood with his cape and threw it into the sea. Lelouch returned to the limousine and found C.C. with Kaguya beside it.

"C.C., you will drive us back to our tower," Lelouch ordered.

"As you wish," C.C. said with her hand placed on her chest.

"Where is our chauffeur?" Lady Kaguya asked.

"He begged to return back to China to visit his sick grandmother. The day cleared so he can make his way to those apartments over there," Lelouch pointed at a complex of high-rise skyscrapers, "I gave him what he wanted and freed his burdens."

Kaguya gawked at her master as she was dazed beyond words describable.

Lelouch opened the door and pulled Lady Kaguya into the limousine and said, "Don't you worry, C.C. is a safe driver." Nothing made sense to Kaguya as the words that passed through her crush's mouth sounded inconsistent to the day's course.

**Part 31: Tianzi say "I do" **

Three days have passed and Lelouch persuaded Lady Kaguya to bring him along. They landed in the interior of the Vermillion City via helicopter. Kaguya wore a beautiful purple dress with a jade pendant around her neck. She appeared taller with high-heels on her feet and a crystal tiara on her crown. Overall, Kaguya looked materially extravagantly as she descended her private helicopter down a stairway. Lelouch dressed in his usual Zero's guise but did not leave his seat on the helicopter. "What are you going to do here if you are not part of this wedding?" Kaguya asked, "My dear, the empress of China would love to meet you!"

"I will join you later Lady Kaguya. I must stay here in case something dangerous happens inside. Besides, they did not invite me to the ceremony," Lelouch replied behind his iconic mask.

"Then I will wait for you master Zero when I get in," Kaguya said with a wink and a blow kiss.

Lelouch waved goodbye and sat upright on his seat. The stairs retracted back into the helicopter, sealing the entrance in which Kaguya left off. Lelouch got out a walkie-talkie and transmitted a message, "I will help you sabotage this wedding." A second helicopter landed beside the one Zero was in.

"You have my trust Zero," said the voice on the other side.

The Vermillion City was a monumental work of architecture with its red walls and golden roofs that hung lanterns on this fine evening. At the centre of this palace complex, a grand ceremony took place; it was the empress' wedding. The banquet hall had a European appeal though, with many small tables located equidistant between each other, serving a variety of hors d'oeuvres.

"Mighty fine evening we are having Miss Ashford," said an aristocrat with baby-blue hair. He wore a brown coat with matching suit, trousers and shoes and a pair of thin rectangular spectacles. He was speaking to the one and only Milly Ashford of Ashford Academy. She wore a red evening gown that partially revealed the flesh of her chest and an elegant hairclip that bound her usual bangs into a matron's hairdo. This made her look a lot more mature.

Milly stuffed her face with a quiche and munched on it in a rather carefree manner.

"My love, you have to remember your manners. I know your mother isn't watching tonight but could you please show some more civility?" the aristocrat said.

Milly gulped down the quiche with some ice-cold water and said, "Sorry but this food is exquisite!"

"Ugh," the aristocrat groaned as he shook his head. If you were asking why Milly Ashford, the president of Ashford Academy's student council would be in such a high class event. The reason was because she was the fiancée of Earl Lloyd Asplund, a geeky noble who designs and manufactures state of the art machinery. He was the scientist who designed Suzaku's Knightmare Frame, the Lancelot.

"Well, I will get a refill of wine, now don't you go running off into trouble my love," the Earl said with a cheerful face. The truth was he had no interest in getting married. He would rather build another Knightmare Frame that he had recently designed since the Lancelot's disappearance, than get married to this average schoolgirl.

"Port sir?" a servant suggested to the Earl.

"Why thank you and that is Earl Lloyd Asplund to you," the Earl snapped with an awkward glare.

"Yes Sir Asplund," the servant apologized as he poured a glass of red wine into Earl Asplund's wine glass. He walked towards the main stage in the room and took a gentle sip of his beverage.

The lights dimmed in the room as a tall man with blonde hair, Prince Schneizel el Britannia, stood before the crowd and announced, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, we will not only witness the union of man and wife, but also the union of two great nations: China and Britannia!"

As a round of applause filled the room, the wedding couple walked on stage. The man was the thirty year old prince Odysseus eu Britannia, the first prince in line for the throne. His wife was the twelve year old puppet Empress of China.

"A toast to the marriage of my brother and her royal highness, Tianzi," Prince Schneizel declared, "A toast to the future of our world!" The audience continued with their applauding as the couple take their royal seats.

"Announcing the special guest of tonight, Lady Sumeragi Kaguya of the Sumeragi Conglomerate," a bearer announced.

Tianzi's face lit up as she heard her friend's safe arrival. The doors opened for the honoured guest as she stood beside the terrorist Zero and his knights Suzaku and Kallen.

"Zero?" the crowd gasped in dismay.

"Suzaku, you have joined the Black Knights?" Earl Asplund stated in shock as he dropped his empty wine glass, "WhaWhaWha…What!"

Kaguya, Zero and his cohorts marched through the entrance with flying colours and stopped before prince Schneizel on the stage.

"What do we have here? The infamous Zero," Prince Schneizel exclaimed.

"Yes that is right, I am here on behalf of Lady Sumeragi's security," Lelouch replied behind his mask. He thought, "So my brother Schneizel is the puppet master behind this arranged wedding! He was always superior to my oldest brother Odysseus when it comes to diplomacy."

"Then we will allow your stay," Prince Schneizel replied.

"Are you mad? He is a terrorist," one of the high eunuchs yelled from behind. They were beside the couple on stage.

"He is on a mission to protect his mistress, I cannot allow such a noble act to be deterred by our prejudice," Schneizel explained.

"Bububu… but still, terrorists are a threat to our empire! He is your sole enemy," another high eunuch said.

"Prince Schneizel," Lelouch said. Schneizel gaped at the demon's mask.

"How about we settle this matter with a game of chess," Lelouch continued.

"Chess? Well it would be my pleasure," Prince Schneizel returned with a delighted look.

"However, there is a twist to this proposal."

"Oh?"

"If I win, then this wedding is off," Lelouch declared his terms. He thought, "Schneizel is the only one who can beat me in chess, if he wants me to take off my mask when I lose, then I can use my Geass on everybody in this room. It is a win-win situation for me."

"Then if you lose, you will remove your mask and show the world your true identity," Schneizel said nobly.

"Perfect, as I expected," Lelouch thought internally.

"I will accept your side of the deal, Prince Schneizel," Lelouch replied on his honour.

Lelouch and Prince Schneizel sat on opposite sides of the table. Kallen and Suzaku stood guard beside him as Prince Schneizel made his first move.

"As expected from a formidable player," Lelouch said, "I counter with this!"

"You are truly the type who have a knack for the dramatic," Schneizel returned.

The game lasted for another hour as a crowd of people huddled to watch the two expert players fight in a battle of wits. They were engulfed in their close match.

"It seems my move will determine the fate of this game," Prince Schneizel remarked.

"Your king is trapped and cannot advance forward, it is a close checkmate," Lelouch responded with a confident voice.

"Then checkmate it is," Schneizel said, gambling away the fate of the evening.

"Is he mad? If Zero wins, the wedding will be over!" the crowd discussed this matter very seriously.

"Then checkmate it is and this wedding will not proceed," Lelouch said.

"Seize the terrorists!" Prince Schneizel ordered immediately after he lost.

"What? This is very dishonourable of you," exclaimed Lelouch.

"Either or, I have the win-win advantage because of my power!"

"Damn! That Schneizel is crafty as expected! He morphed his title and power into a geographical advantage when it comes to actual warfare, no matter what he does, he has the high ground!" Lelouch interpreted his brother's tactics.

"Not so fast!" a voice echoed from outside as the entrance broke down.

"More terrorists?" the crowd panicked.

"No, it is Li Xingke," said one of the high eunuchs.

"Xingke are you out of your mind?" another eunuch asked.

"I will not let you corrupt officials sell off the honour of our land. Even though people are starving out there while this room is filled with delicacies! I will not permit the fall of the Chinese Federation through your selfish puppeteering, even if treason is the final solution!" cried Li Xingke, the tall Chinese man Lelouch and C.C. encountered from back at the embassy.

Li dashed into the ballroom and pulled out his sword. Many guards blocked his way with spears in their arms. Li shredded his way through my slaughtering all of the guards.

"I will not let the Chinese Federation be openly given to Britannia!" Li cried.

"Is this true?" Tianzi asked the eunuchs.

"Our society must advance further if we want our citizens to have a better life. Please understand our ways," said a high eunuch.

A couple of Chinese rebels who followed Li to the ballroom entered with guns and fired it at guards. They passed Kallen and Suzaku two fully loaded assault rifles. Kallen pointed the rifle at Prince Schneizel and said, "If you value your life over this stupid marriage, release my master at once!"

Prince Schneizel looked uneasy and surrendered to the red-haired girl's threat. Lelouch pulled out a long one shot pistol and directed the muzzle at Prince Odysseus. He pulled the trigger and fired it directly into his brother's head without remorse. Lelouch said, "Kallen, Suzaku, get the Empress and Kaguya at all costs. They must survive and you must survive as well!" Lelouch left the ballroom and headed through the door out into the open. He was surrounded by Imperial troops and unable to pass.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia order you to obey my commands and execute the high eunuchs!" Lelouch commanded through a small opening he activated on his mask. The guards obeyed hypnotically and rushed through the broken entrance.

Li continued to fight until he reached the stage. He said with a deathly glare, "If you want your titles as Dukes of Britannia then receive them in hell!" With his bloody saber in his hand, Li cut through the heads of every high eunuch in one slash. Blood gushed out everywhere as the Empress stared in shock at the horrific slaughter. Suzaku said, "Li, don't you worry, the Empress will be safe in our hands."

"I am counting on the two of you and Zero on behalf of the Chinese Federation. No more will Britannia live to take our title as Chinese!" Li declared with his sword thrust high in the air, "People of China, revolt for our freedom, revolt for our title! Long live the Chinese Federation. Long live Zhong Hua!"

Lelouch made his way to Kaguya's helicopter and ordered the pilot, "Get this chopper started, we must leave at once, once they arrive."


	13. Chapter 13 New China

**Chapter 13: New China**

_When you know, say you know. When you do not know, say you do not know. That is true wisdom._

_-Ancient Chinese Saying_

**Part 33: National Reform**

"Have anybody seen master Zero around recently?" a member of the Black Knights asked.

"No, he isn't in the building. Maybe he went out to explore the town, the weather is mild today," replied another.

Lelouch and C.C. returned to the Chinese Mainland on the Gawain the next morning and left Penglaidao unattended. Now, without a central governor from the Chinese Federation or high eunuchs on duty, Penglaidao became property of the Black Knights until a new administration is installed. Recently, cities all over China were filled with swarms of peasant uprising, overthrowing their feudal lords for a social cause. The protesters shouted, waving rakes and hoes in their hands, "We want freedom! We want the wealth distributed to the people, not hoarded by aristocracy!" Slogans like _absolute power corrupts absolutely _and_ every person deserves a bowl of rice _were written on posters, banners and flags. Even the national military played role in the revolution as ranks of marines and Gun-rus filled the avenues with lethal armaments. Li stood on a palace watch tower and peered into the heart of the city of Changan. He overlooked this reformation not only for his family, friends and the suffering citizens of China. He did this for the empress after he promised that one day, she would no longer be held captive in the Vermillion City. He promised her, "One day, I will give you the freedom to see the outside world and experience what normal people do."

"The old capital of Luoyang fell because the weak emperor and eunuchs were overthrown by peasant revolts. Today, history repeats itself as a new order will create a unified China where the people get what they want," he said to himself.

A strong woman in her early twenties walked to the balcony and reported, "Li, our message is appearing in every corner of China, from Suzhou to Shanghai, Calcutta to Dacca, Pyongyang to Xiadu and Champa to the capital Changan." Her name was Zhou Xianglin, a military comrade and contemporary of Li Xingke. She alongside other generals who desired the need to overthrow the persistent feudalism of this once great nation planned the rebellion. Like Lelouch, they seen enough of the citizen's suffering and exploitation; like Lelouch, they wanted change. Well equipped with military rank and authority, spreading the ideals through propaganda was a cinch as the news spread like wildfire as the general public agreed to what they have to offer.

"Sir, you cannot fight in your condition, you have to be aware of your rare illness," she warned him.

"Don't you worry, after all the nobility and petty officials tremble beneath the peasant's power, this revolt will be over and all of China will be cleansed of all its major corruptions. The military is on our side and the empress is safe with Zero. I promised to show her the outside world when she returns, if I die before then, I want you to do it," Li said.

"On my honour Li Xingke, I will not let you down," Zhou Xianglin complied. Li Xingke episodically coughed blood from a mysterious terminal illness. He was a warrior of great discipline, with an agility far superseding Tohdoh's and a military genius of higher calibre and experience than Lelouch. His superiors and the empress were always worried about his fatal condition to the point he became a subject to aphorism: _Those born lucky are limited in time_. The city of Changan was burning as the mansions of aristocracy were purged by revolution. Li ordered an airship and delivered an important message to the citizens. The message was simultaneously being broadcasted throughout the nation:

_People of the Chinese Federation, comrades who oppose the eunuch's rule, listen to me! Our final hour has come as the eunuchs are disposed! No longer will their treacherous ways interfere with our social development. Tear down the names of aristocracy and burn it to the ground! Burn the mansions of feudal lords for they have done nothing but exploit the poor! Rid the nation of their evils and cry out for your rights! Overthrow your lords for the horrors they have committed, overthrow them for the food they wasted. China will be one nation where the poor will no longer starve on the streets. China will be a nation where the wealth once exclusively reserved to the rich will be rewarded to the deserving; the citizens. China will be a nation where everyone will work and live in harmony to build a new Great Wall, a new Porcelain Tower to the heavens! Save our nation from corruption! Long live the Chinese Federation! Long live Zhong Hua!_

Streets all over China chanted these final words as flames charred once extravagant complexes of the upper class to ashes. The families of noblemen were slaughtered for a renovated country, a new order where the people have power. Gunfire from standard Chinese rifles burst like firecrackers as bullets pierced through even the hardest of metals, destroying even the most secured walls. People gazed at the wide sky in awe and hoped for the heavens to respond. They hoped for a new order where ordinary citizens have rights and a better life.

**Part 34: Temple of Memories**

Lelouch knelt before a large statue of an ancient Chinese philosopher. The temple was lit with only two dim candles that were placed on a bronze caldron with many lit incense sticks jutting out like little bamboo twigs. The religious fumes stimulated the sentiments of atonement as he breathed in the sweet fragrance from whence the smoke diffused. The sound of a bell played temperately from outside, swayed by the calm and constant summer breeze up high in the mountains. Lelouch sat on his behind with his legs spread out and palms pressed on the floor. He looked at the grand statue of a bearded man with his mask removed and said, "I heard you were revered as the wise sage of ten thousand generations. Oh great one, teach me something about virtue that I have been reluctant to acquire."

The statue did not budge as he expected. "What use is questioning a statue, when the answers always turn up from within," he mumbled at the dim alter.

"But it takes a long time for the answers to appear," a calming female voice entered the room, "I was expecting you here." Lelouch turned around to the voice's direction and saw C.C. appear in her black Qipao.

"C.C, how did you know was in this chamber? This is my first time embracing the Chinese culture," Lelouch asked.

"I have my intuition remember? I know you would only take interest if something is fresh to you," she returned.

"After meditating in this secluded temple, this inanimate stone reconstruction of the great sage has taught me quite a bit. Who knew some still statue can shed results unattainable through human interaction."

"Oh and what is that?"

"The statue doesn't speak or move it is forever still and clear. This one taught me that I get more out of the big picture when I shut up. I have become like this statue but clear in the mind."

C.C. gazed at his handsome face with loving eyes and said, "I am grateful to meet such an interesting guy like you for a change. You learn quickly without a clue to begin with."

"Ex nihilo, my dear, that is a power greater than Geass and safer by a hundred-fold if used properly," Lelouch replied with his index finger and thumb square in front of the lower right side of his face while resting his elbow on his knee. Lelouch seemed deep in thought as he stared at the smooth stone floor; the perfectly square tiles formed a pattern of simple yet elegant meaning. C.C. leaned forward and looked to her left, then her right and whistled.

"What do you find so amusing?" Lelouch asked, he was amused by her whistling.

"What do you think?" C.C. fired back immediately.

"Something suspicious coming from a devious girl like you," he said as he stood up and dusted his cape.

C.C. walked over to his side and said, "I am glad you did not call me a cold-hearted witch like you used to."

"Why should I? You have saved me a bunch of times to be called a cold person," he replied.

C.C. grabbed Lelouch's right hand and tugged him down a narrow hall silently. "Where are you taking me C.C, I am really curious," Lelouch inquired. C.C. did not reply and started to run. "What is the meaning of this," Lelouch questioned. They approached another chamber just like the previous one but it was light compared to the previous one.

C.C. entered a brighter room that illuminated in many shades of yellow, orange and red. With Lelouch by her side she stopped instantly at the entrance. She turned around and laced her ten fingers to his. C.C. kissed Lelouch on the lips without a warning. Lelouch looked startled by her impulsive action but eventually submitted to her pleasures. They deepened their kiss as they walked towards a wall; he guided her as she stepped back. "Why are you doing this," Lelouch asked her with delicate eyes. Her back was against a cold stone wall in which her heated body diffused its warmth into. "I do this because of love, nothing more can explain something this whimsical," she replied.

"And beautiful," Lelouch added, looking down into her amber eyes.

C.C. looked to a corner and asked, "Do you know where we are?"

"A Chinese temple," he replied.

"We were at the temple of virtue before and you sought for virtue. Now we are in the temple of matrimony so we are seeking for our union," C.C. said.

"Do we just make a wish or what?"

"When I lived in China eight years ago, many rebellious couples come here to marry in secret. I just thought it would be romantic to get married in secrecy, despite the opposition of others."

"C.C, you are a romantic, you know that?"

"I like that more than a cold witch like everybody says."

"Then they haven't gotten the chance to know you."

"Lelouch, you are the first to accept me for who I am and I thank you sincerely with all my heart," she said with the feeling of comfort in her voice; "Shall we wed?"

"As you wish my lovely wife," Lelouch said, tilting her soft chin towards his face under the rainbow of bright lights. He gazed into her bright eyes, bent down and gently placed his lips on top of hers. The bright lights glittered at a distance as they held each other in the process. They kissed ardently as if time was eternal, cherishing every moment like a blissful reverie and exchanging deep feelings for one another in indescribable proportions. The lovers stood there, bosom against bosom, hand in hand and life with life, never leaving each other until the end of time.

"I will remember this moment forever as it is my everlasting dream," C.C. said with a bright smile.

"My beloved wife, I will never leave you and I promise you with all my heart," Lelouch said.

"If you die and I return to life and find somebody else to fall in love with, I know it was you in the past life," C.C. said tenderly.

Shuffling noises echoed from outside the chamber. Lelouch turned his head and watched cautiously and said, "We have to hurry before somebody sees us."

"You still know how to ruin the mood," C.C. said, "But that will not make me dislike you anymore; I think you of all people are cute that way."

Lelouch carried C.C. in his arms bridal style and walked out of the chamber. C.C. asked him a question on his opinion, "Honey, what you think of our little journey to this place?"

"Honey?" Lelouch responded with a profoundly embarrassed look as he carried her, bridal style.

C.C. held onto his shoulders and asked, "Don't couples refer to each other with these terms and pet names." Lelouch did not answer.

"Did you enjoy Taishan," C.C. asked for his opinion.

"Well yes and I loved it. The view up on Taishan was absolutely marvellous with its natural landscape. The mountain's elegance and splendour made me think of you," Lelouch replied.

"Oh Lelouch, you words are so sublime," C.C. said as she stared tenderly into his eyes.

"I would love to embrace this natural serenity with you for as long as I live," Lelouch said romantically.

"Then we should come here on our anniversaries," C.C. suggested. Lelouch nodded.

They were on top of a mountain before entering the temple complex, watching the morning sunrise and listening to birdsongs of twilight on a romantic get-together, sitting on a cliff while holding hands. They shared an intimate time as they lived on the land with only each other, unobserved by other people, carefree and matched. The day was equivalent to a private holiday in the Garden of Eden; free from woes and authoritative suppressions.

Lelouch walked a long way out of the temple complex and thought to himself, "_Although this wasn't very official, I am happy beyond my words could describe. The feeling of being together with C.C. under the same sky was a joy I cannot discard. It consoled my aching heart from my grievances of losing family, relatives and friends. Together, we are no longer mere accomplices or partners in crime like before. Now as husband and wife, our bond transcends beyond just existing together, we are united by soul; two balanced halves of one whole_."

The glorious sun shone rays of warmth on the newlyweds as they got into the Gawain. C.C. was sound asleep in his arms so he took the initiative to pilot the Gawain in her place. They left the abandoned temple and flew towards the evening sunset in their little world; a world isolated from the wretched agonies of suffering. For an entire day on foreign soil, they had been unaware of the land's efforts for social reform.

**Part 35: Reform**

The night skies were a wonderful spectacle that night, as Lelouch piloted the Gawain safely into the city's hanger. Lelouch carried C.C., who was still asleep to the tall residential tower of his league of Black Knights. He walked to the entrance as it automatically opened in response to his proximity. Two women stood by the automatic door and bowed. They announced with their hands by their sides, "Welcome back Master Zero."

Ougi was sitting on a sofa at a corner and ran to see his superior, he said, "Master Zero where have you been, it is 11:30?"

"I was not on the island. The embassy was abandoned after last night so C.C. and I were sorting the logistics between our relations with China," Lelouch lied.

Ougi looked at the green-haired woman in Lelouch's arm and asked, "Is she alright?"

"She has a slight fever but will be fine by tomorrow morning," Lelouch said, "Were you going to tell me about something important?"

"Uh… yes! Our current position appears dire. With the death of Prince Odysseus, Chinese Federation in chaos and our powerless forces stuck on an island, our survival looks grim," Ougi said with a face of dismay.

"There is nothing to worry about," Lelouch returned.

"Are you positive?" Ougi reacted quizzically.

"The Chinese Federation has recently updated that they will get a new administration installed as the civil unrest was merely a reformation. We have the resources from here on the island, Japan, Philippines and Indo-Malaya to rally secret invasions across the globe. We must fortify our defences for the upcoming days and if Britannia does not respond with any measures of violence, we will begin a simultaneous invasion in New Tenochtitlan, Vancouver, Canberra, and Chicago," Lelouch informed firmly.

"Understood," Ougi replied with a bow.

Lelouch turned around and said, "Make sure that the empress stays alive, she is a valuable asset to the Black Knights."

"We have her under good care master," Ougi replied.

"Then you are dismissed," Lelouch concluded coolly and carried C.C. into the nearest elevator. Ougi stared mindlessly at Lelouch and snapped back into reality. He looked concerned about the honourable Knight of Justice and thought, "Master Zero didn't even tell us where he was going. He is our coordinator, leader and hope of returning back to Japan. These days, he spends most of his time with that mistress of his and is engrossed in destroying the base of the Britannian Empire. We are lost without his guidance, his tutelage. When he isn't around, we are secluded on this barren island to wilt away; we don't know what to do."


	14. Chapter 14 Zero's Strife

**Chapter 14: Zero's Strife**

_Throw away the old and bring in the new!_

_-Widespread saying _

**Part 36: Operation Sabotage**

July 31 started off with a bright and beautiful morning in Canberra. The parks were quiet and the urban highways clear of traffic. The capital of Britannia's greatest commonwealth city rested like a relaxing civic holiday but that was not the case. Many of its inhabitants left for the capital to attend Imperial Ascension Day. This made it the perfect chance for the Black Knights to take over a city. Suddenly, the parliament building blew up as crimson ember filled the air with rising smoke. Many officials and government workers died as a result. Fire trucks rushed their way down the calm roads in a hurry to quell the flames but in amidst of doing so, five Knightmare Frames lifted themselves to surface from the subterranean tunnels they dug undetected over the course of five days. The squad of terrorists began to open fire and wreaked the pacific metro into a firestorm of chaos. The fire trucks were trampled and innocent lives were brutally slaughtered in the process. The Black Knights have calculated this incident to a fine degree and for one reason only: make Britannia pay for their prejudice. The commonwealth territory of Australia was not an area occupied through conquest. It was a colony where many noble Britannians immigrated to. Others include the entire North and South American continents and New Zealand. Some moved to the colonies for job opportunities, others took advantage of the natural resources and started companies and conglomerates for rare commodities that the region had to offer. Over the centuries, these once poor districts of the empire boomed into powerhouses of wealth, attracting more and more to immigrate. Now, Lelouch is taking advantage by distributing propaganda in Britannia's captured territory while inducing fear in native territories. On that day of celebration for Holy Britannia, five commonwealth metropolises were attacked simultaneously. As the streets of Pendragon were filled with floats and celebration, the targeted cities burned without mercy.

"Master Zero, our status reports say we have destroyed the parliament buildings of every target city and gained control of their militaries," Diethard said as he tracked the messages from five parts of the globe on a central computer.

"Perfect, now slay the ministers and soldiers!" Lelouch commanded on his commander's chair, "Show no mercy!"

Lelouch, C.C., Diethard and a number of the Black Knight's intelligence staff were aboard a massive battlecruiser, the _Hai Gong_. This flying airship was lent by the Chinese Federation in response for returning Empress Tianzi to the Vermillion City safely. The ship was well armed with twenty rail guns, Baryon Cannons and a force-field.

"Set a course for Pendragon, we will invade the capital with full forces!" Lelouch pounded his fist on the arms of his seat.

"Yes master," a female pilot replied as she quickly plotted the course.

On the other side of the Pacific Ocean, two large forces hovered over the coastlines of San Luis Rio Colorado. One was the Chinese division, led by Li Xingke who was piloting the _Shen Hu_, a devastating indigo coloured Knightmare Frame armed with twin Baryon Cannons and Flail Harkens. The other was led by General Tohdoh with Kallen's Guren and Suzaku's Lancelot acting as separate armies.

Lelouch stood up and exited the control centre of the _Hai Gong_. C.C. followed him silently and caught up by his side.

"C.C., I have a favour to ask you," Lelouch requested behind his mask.

"Yes honey," C.C. replied.

"I want you to take on my role as Zero, I have some unfinished business down there to take care of," Lelouch told her.

"I will do as you wish dearest, you can definitely count on me," she said and held his hand.

Lelouch turned his head to face her and walked into one of the rooms on board the ship. It was an empty cargo room. C.C. removed his gloves and wore them on her hands. Lelouch removed his cape and mask and handed them to his trusted partner and said, "Promise me that you will not purge any of the Imperial Villa's, Gardens and Palaces."

"I promise," she said as she accepted his entire outfit. Lelouch was seen in his Ashford Academy uniform.

"Do not worry dear as I will return to you," Lelouch reassured he will come back in one piece.

"I pray for you my love," she replied as she fitted Zero's mask to cover her hair and face.

"Since when did you pray," Lelouch asked with a smirk on his face.

"Since I endowed my life to you," C.C. replied sincerely behind his mask, which was hard to tell.

"The things you say C.C., the things you say," Lelouch responded as he shook his head and left the storage room.

He ran to hanger 5, activated a shuttle and flew out of the hanger. "This will be my day of triumph. I will obliterate all of Holy Britannia and watch it spiral to the ground," he said to himself as he descended below the _Hai Gong_, with the invisibility cloak function engaged.

C.C. walked back to the command centre of the ship and resumed her position as Zero.

"Master Zero, we are approaching Pendragon city, what do we do now?" Diethard requested for orders.

"Call for air support divisions A and B to engage battle stations! Li's legion will attack the North sector while Tohdoh to the South," C.C. commanded, trying to act like the great strategist Zero.

"You have a powerful resolve master Zero," Diethard replied as he sent signals to hovering troops.

"Justice comes at a price but one can only kill if they are prepared to be killed. Seeing the people as weak as they are, none have the right to intervene in our mission for justice," C.C. said, quoting her beloved husband.

The _Hai Gong_ launched several EMP's within the city's perimeter in unison. The massive detonations in midair released waves of tremendous energy, disabling every Knightmare Frame below. Zero's two armies flew over Pendragon and darted the streets with laser cannons, laying waste to the massive parade. People shrieked in fear as their surroundings were being torn and blasted into the air, incinerated by powerful concentrations of heat.

"This is what you get for trying to buy our nation from us, vile demons of the west!" Li cursed as he fired shot after shot from his Baryon Cannons. The megaton blasts descended to the middle of a parade and seared hundreds of thousands civilians to a crisp. Suzaku fired his V.A.R.I.S. Rifle at two towers and crushed a crowd of civilians with the twin towers' fall. The entire force split as some headed for the north and some to the south. The fleet descended from the skies and started to attack the fleeing pedestrians with Slash Harkens, rounding them up like crop harvest. Kallen stopped a ceremonial float and fired her vehicle's Radiation Wave to vaporize every Britannian she so greatly despised. The streets of joyous celebration became a bloodbath as mothers sobbed over the deaths of their blameless children whose heads were mutilated by the blades of hatred. Pillaging and mayhem was not enough to describe what had happened. It was total carnage; bodies were thrown all over the place as lives were tolled mercilessly no matter who they were. Lelouch and his terrorism have risen beyond any recorded in history. He waged war against the world superpower and decimated its confidence, providence and grandeur to a heap of ash within a tiny margin of time.

**Part 37: I am Lelouch vi Britannia!**

_"I haven't step foot on this wretched land since nearly eight years ago. I remembered being overfed by the palace ladies but lived a life imprisoned in my mother's villa, unable to see the outside world. I was a no-one given too much of a title as Prince of Holy Britannia without a clue about what is happening outside the walls and gates that barred me from reality. I could not do anything; I could not sew, I could not cook; I could not dress or bathe myself. The palace ladies did all that for me. Instead of acting vain behind the shadows of my family, I was led by my curiosity to explore how things were done. I remembered sneaking into the kitchens, watching how all the delicious foods were made. I could recall the times when I followed palace workers from morning until night, observing how the clothes were specially washed. After my dear mother's death, I was exiled to Japan and was forced to apply what I learned from observation. Had I not learned how to cook, my sister and I would have starved miserably on the streets. Had I not learned how to sew, our warm clothes would have been tattered and torn. If it weren't for my hard work determination, our death on foreign soil would have looked too pitiful to bear. In addition, we were unaccepted by the Japanese people, being kicked out of shelters because of our Britannian origin. Because of all the torment and anguish, my sister and I have suffered greatly and this was entirely father's fault. My father's indifference towards my mother's death was intolerable and he must pay for his sins. He must feel not only our sufferings but also the suffering of every colonial. I must cleanse him of his immorality and he is the blame for not only my degradation. I must repay him with the vindictive taste of vendetta, for my singular vengeance alone does not suffice. He deserves to be burned by the hate of thousands, of millions of anguished souls for his wretched deeds. I curse him one thousand times to the death! People who rise to power and be corrupted by power must absolutely fall; this is the law of natural processes._

Lelouch thought to himself as he flew to a vacant area of the Imperial Palace. He rushed outside with the cloaking field kept on, ran to a nearby stable and opened the gates unseen. He grabbed a tall, black steed by the reins and led it free out of its stall and mounted on its saddle by the stirrup.

"Hyah!" Lelouch yelled to command the horse. He shook erratically until he grabbed onto the reins and secured each foot to a stirrup. Lelouch galloped on his steed magnificently as he crossed lakes, fields and rooms. He rode his horse expertly with one hand on the reins and the other trailing his back like a scout.

"Hyah!" he said again as he steered the mighty horse across a bend around a shallow pond. There he got to Beliel Palace, where Nunnally was kept under captivity by Emperor Charles.

Lelouch got off his horse and let it graze on the grass freely. He said to himself, "I will save you Nunnally, don't you worry."

Lelouch ran to the main entrance of a large villa where two Imperial Guards stood at their post.

"Halt! Identify," one of the guards asked.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you to let me in!"

"Yes milord," the two guards submitted hypnotically.

Lelouch ran up the spiralling stairs to a locked wooden door, past every portrait on the wall and chandelier on the roof. He opened the door and found a portrait of Nunnally hanging on the wall beside a shelf of books.

"Who is there? Are you Alice?" Nunnally asked. Alice ti Britannia was another princess around her age who often played with her over the months since Lelouch and Nunnally separated.

"No, I am here to take you back where you belong," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch? Is that you," she asked with a surprised expression.

"Yes and you mustn't stay here my dear sister," he said with a consoling voice as he walked over to her wheelchair and placed his hands on top of hers.

"I knew you were somewhere in these palaces Lelouch, but I cannot leave this one so I haven't gotten the chance to meet you for over a month," Nunnally exclaimed innocently.

Lelouch sobbed on her hands as his tears dripped onto her dress. "Are you crying big brother?" Nunnally asked.

"I am overjoyed to have finally found you in this ridiculously large palace that our family live in," Lelouch said holding his tears back.

"You do not have to act all emotional, I cannot blame you for not finding me," she spoke with a pacifying voice.

Lelouch heard the front doors opening as the sound of horses neighed from outside.

"What is going on?" Nunnally asked.

"Wait," Lelouch said, "I will handle this."

Lelouch ran out of Nunnally's royal bedroom and found himself cornered by four Imperial Guards and a little boy.

"I was expecting you Lelouch," the boy said.

"And who are you, you can't be Alice," Lelouch said.

"True, I am not Alice. But you might recall my name," the little boy said.

"I never recalled meeting anyone like you," Lelouch said with a leaned stare.

"True, we haven't formally met before but I am your uncle Victor!" the boy remarked.

"Impossible…but you look," Lelouch stammered as he struggled to speak intelligibly. He was stunned by his uncle's juvenile appearance and thought, "Was he the Code to Kamine Island?"

"I am your father's older twin brother and yes, I sent that letter to your mother fourteen and a half years back!"

"I assumed you died on the battlefield. Is that why I never meet you?"

"You pick things up quickly young one, I never appear in public. Only your mother and your royal highness father know of me."

"Then you must know who killed my mother."

"Yes."

"Then who did it."

"I did. In fact, I acted like your mother's brother because she had always wanted something from me. She wanted to die in my hands!"

"What?"

"Why I executed the orders just like the one I am going to execute to you!"

"You can't kill me you puny little brat!"

"Oh yeah, just watch me you irksome devil! You should not even be here right now, you belong to the grave!"

"Never! I will not die like this! I cannot let Nunnally die as well," Lelouch thought silently.

"Guards, apprehend this criminal!" Victor ordered.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you to listen to my orders," Lelouch declared.

"Yes sire," were the guards' response.

"No!" Victor zi Britannia said in disbelief.

"Forgot I have Geass! I figured you probably knew but fell to your own pride," Lelouch said with a maniacal laugh.

"This can't be happening," Victor said with his hands covering his ears.

"Oh this is happening alright, it is all too real! Guards, kill this child," Lelouch ordered as his eyes grew malicious. The rampant sound of gunfire knocked over this childish frame with hundreds of bullets. A pool of blood stained the carpet crimson red.

"What did you do?" Nunnally asked in fear behind the door, "The voice from behind sounded like a boy's."

"I saved the two of us from our execution. They kept you locked in this palace to lure me to the spot and kill us both like what they did to mother!" Lelouch said as he re-entered Nunnally's room and held her hands..

"Kill us?" Nunnally squeaked in confusion, "Who would do that?"

"Our diminutive Uncle Victor," Lelouch said.

"Uncle Victor? I never talked to him before. But now you mention it, I remember seeing a short boy-like figure somewhere," Nunnally said as she gathered the information from his touch.

"We are safe now, nobody will kill us anymore," Lelouch said while he tightened his grip on her hands.

"Big brother I am scared by this sudden news. Let me think this through," Nunnally said as she was utterly confused.

Lelouch crouched down to her feet and said, "Remember this Nunnally, like back at the shrine?"

"What are you saying?"

"Get on my back, we have to leave this place to mother's old house," Lelouch replied as he carried her on his back. "You have grown a lot heavier over the years," he teased.

"Big brother, are you calling me fat?" Nunnally responded with a nagging voice.

"No, you cannot stay the same weight as when you were seven Nunnally," I am glad you are growing up to be a fine woman.

Lelouch piggybacked his sister to the door and discovered his Uncle Victor standing with a bullpup rifle in his hands. Lelouch kicked the door shut and a bullet pierced through it and refracted to the left of them.

"That was too close," Lelouch thought as he locked the door.

"What was that?" Nunnally asked.

Lelouch placed her back onto her wheelchair and said, "You must wait a minute okay."

Lelouch pushed the wheelchair to a safe corner and pulled out a pistol from his pocket. He opened the door, stepped out low on the floor and opened fire. His uncle did not expect what was going on and was shot in the throat by Lelouch's precise aim. His uncle fell to the ground once again as did the rifle in his arms.

"So you have a Code?" Lelouch asked.

"Correct," Victor said as he gaped at his older-looking nephew, coughing and wheezing.

"Then you were the one who kidnapped Nunnally and sealed the gates at Kamine Island."

"Correct."

"Why!"

"You figured it out, to lure you to your execution!"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, but maybe your father would be kind enough to explain our plan. Your mother has a part to play as well."

"What plan?" Lelouch yelled in angst. He stomped on his uncle in the chest and forced blood to spill out of Victor's mouth. Lelouch looked at the halberd a guard carried and grabbed it. The guard did not budge and Lelouch ordered, "Give me that!"

The guard happily handed him the halberd and Lelouch carried this heavy weapon with both arms. He pointed the tip of the blade on Victor's neck and cut it slowly until the head was severed. To ensure the body did not reanimate, he relocated every piece, Lelouch cut off every finger, limb, and toe. He carved the abdomen in three sections, letting blood and gore to spill out violently. He tossed the body parts all over the place like garbage in a waste dump. Some landed on the stairs, others in the hall and some in storage rooms and closets.

"I cannot kill you but I can KILL YOU!" Lelouch raged. He threw the halberd on the floor and washed his hands in a nearby lavatory.

"I am still alive," Victor cried from the head lying on the floor; he awoke from the short interlude of death, "Cutting me up is as futile as shooting me."

"You are a monster who will suffer forever without a body. You deserve this for killing my mother, Nunnally and I!"

"But your selfish deed of vengeance is equally horrific, perhaps even more psychotic. How are your actions justified?"

"Shut up you callous brute!"

"Now I cannot move from this spot, but I own your heart! Your personal vendetta will come back to haunt you," the severed head exclaimed terrifyingly.

"Shut up you accursed beast from hell! I will kick you back to a realm of eternal torment! Suffer forever in the abyss where you belong, you wretched runt!" Lelouch cursed as he kicked his uncle's immortal head down the stairs until blood splattered all over the wall and railing, instantly replaced by new tissue and blood.

"We must leave Nunnally," Lelouch said as he got Nunnally to climb on his back. Lelouch ran down the stairs, past Victor's head and body parts and headed out the main door.

"I will never go back in there again," Lelouch noted.

Lelouch found his horse slaughtered with a trail of blood leading to the bushes behind. He noticed Victor's white pony stood calm, grazing on the light grass. Lelouch climbed onto the pony with ease and asked Nunnally to hold on tight. He charged quickly to whence he came and boarded his cloaked shuttle. The shuttle lifted off with the two safe inside it. Lelouch tracked the _Hai Gong_ on his sensors and piloted the cloaked vehicle back. Upon his early arrival, Lelouch carried Nunnally to the empty storage room and paged C.C. to join them. C.C. arrived in his Zero's suit and removed her mask.

"C.C., I got Nunnally here. She is safe with us," Lelouch said while he was short of breath.

"Welcome home Nunnally," C.C. said.

"Where am I?" Nunnally asked.

"We are on a ship to bring you back to Ashford Academy for the new school year," Lelouch fibbed.

"I had several tutors back in Beliel Palace," Nunnally said.

"Forget Beliel Palace, it is no fun without any friends around," C.C. said.

"True, Ashford Academy was much more fun than hanging out with Alice," Nunnally said. She was easy to convince.

C.C. traded the mask and suit to Lelouch. He said, "C.C., I still have something to settle so you hang in there and order a tactical retreat. Tell them, Zero is going to slay the emperor of Britannia by himself and come out safely in the future. Do not lose hope and good luck."

"I will," C.C. said as she gave a light kiss on his lips. Lelouch put on his mask and rushed out of the storage room to hanger 5 once more. He flew the shuttle and parked at the exact stable again. 


	15. Chapter 15 Vendetta

**Chapter 15: Vendetta**

_The late Charles zi Britannia is an unforgivable coward, hidden behind a thousand layers of tyrannical shells. He will pay for my mother's retribution with no value of redemption!_

_-Lelouch vi Britannia_

**Part 38: Revelation**

Lelouch rode a white horse within the monumental palace of his ancestors with a rapier around his waist. He approached a tall cliff, gazed below and concentrated on the sandy shores from afar. He noticed troops stationed at the area and figured they were after his fleet of terror. Lelouch tugged the reins on his horse and galloped back the opposite direction, heading towards the imperial throne room. Lelouch stepped off his horse, drew his rapier and slashed the two guards who were stationed at the gates. Lelouch was never trained in the art of fencing or any form of swordsmanship so he relied on pure rage to slaughter anyone obstructing his goals. Lelouch entered the palace doors only to find nobody in sight. "Where is everybody? Show yourselves and challenge me!" Lelouch yelled into the bare scape as his voice echoed back into his ears, "Or are you all cowards like my father; especially Charles zi Britannia!"

Lelouch swung his sword madly in the air and walked up the grand stairs to the second floor. He approached the throne room with his blade tightly gripped between his fingers and hollered, "I know you are in here father! There is no way you would waste your life dying before achieving world conquest!"

The doors to the throne room flung open when Lelouch was only two metres away. He ran to the doors and discovered his father's back facing him. "I knew you would be here on a day of national celebration. You were never a man of festivities because you never cared for 'the mundane,' Lelouch taunted as he glared at the late emperor venomously. His father turned around and said, "You are a disappointment Lelouch my son, you are the greatest disappointment to me yet!"

"You are the same, father. I will make you pay for this injustice, this cruelty, for your sins," Lelouch offended.

"What have I done wrong?" emperor Charles stated boldly.

"You have killed too many of the innocent and I know you were the one who ordered my mother's death! To kill your own wife and cripple your child is the epitome of evil for a family man. Not only that, you managed to get away with it!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"So what if your mother died from my orders and your sister crippled from a minor miscalculation? You yourself have killed many of my fellow Britannians out there as well. How do you respond to your hypocrisy?" his father countered with the same point.

"I was forced to stain my hands red, by you and your empire's evils, for if you did not kill mother, I would still be living here, sheltered under the blessed care of the palace ladies. I killed your citizens to free the exploited others from the fear and suffering of despotism!" Lelouch defended.

"I do this for a noble cause as well," Charles proclaimed.

"What did you say? You call torturing over three billion people a noble cause?" Lelouch asked.

"Do you know why your mother, the great "Marianne the Flash," left you?" his father asked.

"You and your brother killed her!" Lelouch replied with utmost confidence, "You do not deserve to ask me such trivialities!"

"Wrong!" his father said as he pointed at Lelouch.

"Stop thinking you are always right, killing a loved one is not something to be proud of!" Lelouch scolded.

"She hasn't died yet," Charles said.

"What are you talking about you villainous lout? I clearly witnessed my mother's death. I was at the scene of the crime!" Lelouch said.

"You have much to learn about me, your mother and yourself, my insolent son," Charles said.

"What are you talking about," the ex-Britannian prince inquired.

"I will not tell you, I will show you!"

The throne room morphed into a temple-like structure in the sky with sixteen magnificent pillars on top of a massive platform, supporting a well-crafted roof. Floating stairs descended from the platform in every direction in perfect uniformity to the clouds.

"Where is this place," Lelouch inquired in shock, "Is this a realm of illusions?"

"Quite the contrary my son, you have much to learn about existence," the old emperor said, "Where you lived in is the mundane realm of dreams and false hope, where actions and events are coped with lies and deceit. This is truth, this is paradise!"

"You are an old fool, there is no way this could be reality. Reality is never a paradise," Lelouch retorted. His father stared at him and did not speak a word.

"Answer me directly you wretch! Why did you kill my mother?" Lelouch returned for what he came for: Answers.

"Your mother is still here. Her body might be gone but her mind is locked safely for a new beginning," the emperor said.

"That is a lie, an elementary lie! There is no way she is still alive, I witnessed her murder, I witnessed everything!"

"You have witnessed the bare minimum my son, what you saw was just another illusion generated within a world of lies."

Lelouch reached for a gun from his bosom and fired three shots at his father's chest. He fired another bullet into the old emperor's head and watched him fall. Lelouch walked to the motionless corpse, drew his rapier and carved into his father's intestines.

"I have done it! I have slain the beast and rid it from ever terrorizing every spirit on Earth!" Lelouch exclaimed, "You were a fool father to have died so vainly."

"I have not died my son," the emperor rose from the dead.

"Impossible, you have Code?" Lelouch said as he looked dazed.

"You are the fool! You think I can die from three bullet wounds? I am a god now and you cannot kill me with merely guns and swords," the immortal father spoke to his mortal son.

"This can't be, but where did you get the Code?" Lelouch asked.

"I received Code from my brother Victor, seeing you cut him up into pieces!" the old emperor pointed at the head of his child-like twin on a pillar. The eyes were white like marble and the mouth wide opened.

"You knew I will come and kill you so you consumed his almighty power to preserve yours!"

"Correct, my son! You were always quicker than the rest."

"You are a coward like none other!"

"What about you? You conceal your identity as the great mastermind Zero, you too are a coward!"

"Shut up, I must do so to get here!"

"I have enough of this senseless chat. I have proof that you mother is alive, behold as she is still here!"

Lady Marianne appeared before the two like collection of dust in the flesh as the particles collected into her form, immaculate and identical to herself seven years ago. Lelouch gaped at the spectacle and dropped his sword.

"Hello Lelouch, I am still here, your mother. Come and embrace me like the way you used to," Lady Marianne said sincerely.

"No! You are not real! These are just illusions," Lelouch said in disbelief of what he had just witnessed.

"This is genuine my son, your mother is still alive despite leaving you in that morbid world you call life," emperor Charles said.

"This is impossible," Lelouch cried.

"Lelouch, we can live as a family again, bring Nunnally so we can rejoice under the adoring sun like we used to," Lady Marianne said.

"What would you do to Nunnally and I," Lelouch asked.

"We will release your soul to the world of truth. There we will live as immortals in another world: this world. It is a better world where nobody hides, where nobody cheats, where nobody lies," Lady Marianne explained.

"So you would leave with father to a make believe reality where nobody hides, nobody cheats or lies; abandon every other Britannian to suffer in a global war?" Lelouch asked.

"Wouldn't you want to live with me, Nunnally and Euphemia in this wondrous paradise?"

"Listen to your mother; you killed everybody dear to you. You killed all your friends and family. You lost all hope out in that worthless world," the emperor said.

"Impossible! My friends aren't dead! I have Nunnally to take care of! I have a responsibility!"

"How foolish of you, your friends from Ashford Academy were all slaughtered in the parade outside and their memories were transported to our paradise before the celebration! Your only responsibility is to submit Nunnally's presence to us for your mother and I would appreciate if the two of you join us," Charles said.

Lelouch stared blankly and thought about what he heard, "My friends were all in that parade? Shirley, Milly, Rivel and Nina? But why, why would you come here to die?"

"They died because of you! They died as a sacrifice for your shrewdness, your selfishness! But your mother and I have given them salvation. Think about it, if you come with us, you will see Clovis, Euphemia, Cornelia and Odysseus again. You can only atone by crossing to our side," Charles said.

"Come over to this perfect world and live life an immortal," his mother said.

Lelouch glared at his parents, shielded his eyes and dropped to the ground in sorrow. He pounded his fist to the solid surface that was the ground while tears dripped from his eyes. "Never! I will never cross over to that world of dreams. There are still people out there who require my help! I trust whatever you said about that world is true but I will never believe it to be real! I do not believe that I killed my friends! These are lies, all lies!" Lelouch contested their claims adamantly.

"She is telling the truth Lelouch," a second feminine voice trailed from behind.

"C.C. is that you?" Lelouch asked. He could recognize that voice from a mile away.

"Yes it is me, I once lived in that world and it was as real as the passion between us," C.C. said.

"No C.C., why did you follow me? This is my personal Vendetta," Lelouch said.

"I came to tell you my true desire," she said with a sorrowful stare.

"You want a son; I will give you that when the time comes," Lelouch said in distress as he placed his hands on his chest to say 'on my honour.'

"If I wanted a son, I would have gotten that centuries ago. But I never wanted one and stalled until this moment. What I want is for you to fulfill your true end of the contract," C.C. said with a dull voice.

"What could that be?" Lelouch asked in anxiety.

"Kill me," C.C. said with her eyes closed.

"What," he gawked at the enchanting figure.

"I said kill me!" the beautiful witch said with tears flowing out of her eyes, "Kill me and you can stop your father from destroying mankind."

"I cannot kill you! I love you ever so dearly, you mustn't sacrifice your life for my ambitions," Lelouch cried as it touched his heart in pain to see her here.

"Then you are no use to me anymore, you will perish from this world and I will have to find somebody else," C.C. said.

"Is that why you gave Mao Geass? You wanted him to kill you as well?" Lelouch asked for clarification.

"True."

"Then why do you want me. Why do you love me? We are husband and wife dammit!" Lelouch thrashed at the floor.

"I married you so I can forgive you. If you kill me, I can at least die happily," C.C. said as she gazed into his eyes tenderly.

"Aww, C.C. you and my darling son are married? Congratulations, but if you die, I will not have a grandchild," Lady Marianne said with her hands enclasped.

Lelouch could not take this anymore and concluded by closing his eyes. He forgot about him ever coming to this surreal place and emptied his memories of the image in his mind. The temple began to shake as his mind cleared.

"What is this?" Charles shouted in shock, "How is this possible?"

"I figured this world can only exist if the people in it exist. I knew it father; this world you absorbed yourself into was all your creation. Now you revealed it to me, I have equal entitlement to its authorship; I have the power to dismantle what your mind formulated for I am you!"

"This can't be! The Codes were locked such that your mind cannot unlock its intricate infrastructure!" Charles said in panic.

The emperor glared at C.C. and said, "C.C., what have you done!"

C.C. shrugged and said, "I have unlocked the Codes for him to see, I cannot let my only love in my entire life to die so this is my way of saving him under your expense."

"C.C. you sly fox!" the emperor yelled, "I curse you ten thousand times!"

The temple continued to crumble as Lelouch continued to clear every constituent fragment of this perfect world, he forgot about Victor, the bullets in his father's incorporeal body, his mother and the grandiose structure around him. Charles grabbed onto C.C's neck and watched her suffocate. Lelouch started to release everything in the scenery and opened his eyes. Charles and Marianne began to dissipate into the air around them as Lelouch tried to forget about their existence.

"I don't know how you are able to do this but you will pay with your life!" the mad emperor screamed while he and his wife slowly dispersed into the realm of non-existence.

A red flash of light was released from Charles' disintegrating body and was lifted into the air. The flash transformed into an electrolytic bolt and darted into Lelouch's eyes. He felt a numbing shock throughout his body that knocked him to the floor, crying for help. Lelouch's eyes throbbed in excruciating pain as his eyes glowed demonically red. The environment collapsed and it reverted back to its original form, the throne room, now without an emperor to sit on the throne. Lelouch struggled to move and eventually gained strength to crawl. He crawled to the imperial throne and lifted his weak build by hoisting himself via the throne's arm. He sat on the throne, gazed at a distance surrounded by a ray of light through the windows outside and declared, "I am Lelouch vi Britannia, emperor of Holy Britannia! I AM LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA, EMPEROR OF HOLY BRITANNIA!"

C.C. was lying on the floor and had just awoken from her painful suffocation. She rubbed her eyes to relieve herself from drowsiness and looked around. She noticed Lelouch, who sat in his father's place and opened with a voice of admiration, "My love, you have won! You ended your father's tyrannical reign and now you can begin liberating the world as you've planned!"

"What good is an empire to govern when everybody around you is dead?" Lelouch asked his benevolent wife.

"Lelouch…," C.C. said softly.

"I can finally rid the world of torment and create a new and gentler world but my purpose is lost when all of my subjects are dead to me. Somehow, I feel cheated by my father for he stripped the world bare of hope," Lelouch converted his triumph to desperation.

"What are you talking about," C.C. inquired.

"Somehow, I feel that my accomplishments were directly linked to a good resolution. Now I have grasped it in my hands, the world is empty. The people will hate me for slaying their beloved emperor. At the same time, many of my kin, my dear friends had to die for this day to come. Some died unintentionally, some indirectly, some were killed by my own two hands and I regret for all I've done. I feel despair for the innocent lives who were sacrificed for my empty ambitions. Could this be Geass or my hollow victory?"

"There is no reason to blame your powers or sulk over a hollow victory, the cause has become effect and it simply cannot be undone. Now you can redeem all those lives by making this place hospitable once more. I trusted you Lelouch and I came here to grant you your wish, fulfilling my end of the contract. You have the power to save the exploited by giving them freedom and rights, something your father so obstinately denied."

"You know C.C."

"What dear?"

"I finally agreed with my father for once. Ironically it was just before his death," Lelouch said with a light chuckle.

"What was that," C.C. inquired with a stupid stare.

"You are a sly fox," Lelouch said as his light chuckle erupted into laughter, "When you started to talk about dying, I knew you were lying. At that moment, I figured there was something you wanted me to undermine and you just said that to buy me time for my escape as well as the destruction of my father's stupid dream."

"But that was my original wish. I did want to die," C.C. said truthfully.

"What? You wanted me to kill you?" Lelouch looked utterly confused.

"Not anymore. I found your personality too interesting to resist and I fell in love with you," C.C. said as she turned to face him. Tears flowed out of her eyes. She ran to her lover's side and sobbed all over his lap.

"Never again will I harm you C.C., I will love you forever," Lelouch said, drying her tears with a touch of his fingers.

Lelouch placed his hands on top of her fingers and stood up. She followed and looked directly into his handsome, purple eyes and said, "I will be your queen."

"Alright but you mustn't show your face to the world or the Black Knights will begin speculating about Zero," Lelouch said.

"You have my word," C.C. said and curtsied.

They held hands and cuddled on the emperor's seat in the vacant throne room. Lelouch gazed up at the domed ceiling and thought silently, "The Imperial Dragon had been slain and my visions for world peace are within my reach for now I am emperor. No matter the isolation I have to feel or the lies I must conjure for this probable dream to exist, I cannot turn back like a coward in a mask anymore; I have to move forward and reform this wretched world and undo its dreadful history."


	16. Chapter 16 Pax Britannia

**Chapter 16: Pax Britannia**

_And a beam of light streaked the heavens with the ring of truth, only to shoot a bolt of lightning to the Earth and form every fibre of living matter, freeing the world from a hellish inferno; its originally hostile self. _

_-"Book of Existence" by Cornelius _

**Part 39: Morning Glory after Paradise Lost**

It was a fine morning after a day swelled with anger and remorse. Lelouch was reading a book and was sitting on a golden-trimmed chair, under the bright calmness of natural sunlight in the morning. He flipped a page with eyes of discontent, not for the story but for what he had done up until now.

"What are you reading dear?" a soft feminine voice chirped from a corner of a room.

"_The Duke of Valencia_ by Juan Dominguez," Lelouch replied weakly; "Translated by Harriet Sophis," he added some trivia.

"What is it about?"

"Regret," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, don't tell me you would live the rest of your life in regret," C.C. said with a concerned appeal.

"For the deaths of my friends who were so dear to me, if I do not grave for them, then I can't even look at myself as a human being," he said with the sentiment of grief in his eyes.

C.C. walked to where he sat and touched his face. He looked into her eyes and said, "C.C. what would you do if all of your friends and family died because of you?"

"I would look at myself and say, it is time to make a change," she replied with her back facing him.

Lelouch smiled at her innocence and said, "C.C. your mind is too simple. Losing everybody close to me is like killing half my soul. Yesterday, I regained my identity as Lelouch vi Britannia, emperor of this vast empire in exchange for the death of my felicity. How can I redeem the latter half?"

"I do not know, that is for you to decide," C.C. responded with a vague suggestion once again.

"My love, today, I must show myself to this world and declare a new era in history. My father nearly drove the globe into another Dark Age by abandoning order for surrealism. I must restore the order by installing Pax Britannia," he proclaimed, "That will be my first step to redemption."

"You are a meta-psychologist darling, why do you ask me for advice when I was dead inside until recently," C.C. asked.

"I ask because we all need support when we have no clue what to do. As you have said before, 'Logic and calculation are merely tools, a figure to measure how much.' My reasoning from metacognition fails to tell me what is wrong or right," Lelouch remarked.

"So you turn to me for intuition," C.C. said.

"Precisely," he replied. The truth was he had nothing good to say.

"Ah," she said with a long sigh, "All I have to say is good luck."

Lelouch smiled, placed the book on the table next to him and left the room. C.C. stared at his back down the hall and said, "Lelouch vi Britannia, wait for me!"

That evening, the entire throne room was packed with the aristocracy who were confused why Charles zi Britannia was reluctant to save their national celebration, even though they did not participate in civic celebrations. Over the months, the previous emperor neglected contact with his cabinet, busy constructing the paradise he sought of with Geass. Members of the court became overwhelmingly suspicious and concerned for the aged monarch's wellbeing.

"Where is our great emperor?" a noble asked.

Lelouch walked out to the mass of people and sat on the throne. "Who are you," one of the nobles in the crowd asked. Lelouch spread his fingers in his forehead and announced, "Let me begin with a blunt statement, the emperor is dead!"

"Impossible, he was reported to be alive yesterday at this time," one of the nobles said.

"Anytime later," Lelouch asked the crowd.

The masses looked at each other in utter confusion and started to discuss this possibility. "Emperor Charles zi Britannia is dead and I killed him!" Lelouch boldly stated.

"Where is your evidence," a duke demanded.

Lelouch reached into his bosom and pulled out a golden sceptre and said, "I am the current owner of the royal sceptre, a relic only given to and wielded by the monarch in power."

"Look, he is wielding the royal sceptre," they all pointed in awe.

"He is a murderer, a usurper of the throne!" cried Guinevere su Britannia, Lelouch's eldest half-sister, who was in the crowd.

"Who are you to have committed such demonizing atrocities to our beloved empire," another one of the aristocracy shouted.

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia and I command you all to accept me as emperor of Holy Britannia and obey all my commands!"

He used his Geass at the entire crowd simultaneously. Both his eyes lit up with his curse etching its way into their neural pathways. Lelouch snapped at that moment and the video cameras began taping. The room filled with the sharp harmony of everybody's continuous chanting: _All Hail Lelouch vi Britannia_! C.C. stared from behind the stage where his throne was placed and thought, "I cannot believe it. From a poor peasant girl, I have been tormented as a slave, witch and curse. Now, after five centuries of torment, I am officially the new queen of Holy Britannia." She placed her hands on her chest and sighed heavily with her back against the wall.

Lelouch stood up and held his father's royal sceptre and said, "I have slain the tyrant king who was my father, oppressing the weak and ill from reaching their goals, their dreams. I will open the door for everybody and destroy this rift of disparity between rich and poor. No longer do we have to fight against the remaining nations of Earth for they deserve their own right of governance. Rise people of the world; bring an era of peace where everybody will live under this world free from exploitation for I am Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th emperor of Holy Britannia, the saviour of mankind!The crowd chanted: _All hail Lelouch vi Britannia, All Hail Lelouch the Great_! 

_Meanwhile_

"Where is master Zero?" Ougi asked.

"I don't know," Suzaku said.

The Black Knights searched everywhere on the _Hai Gong _and found Nunnally stuck in the storage room. "Hey, why is this girl hiding in here," a member of the Black Knight wondered. Kallen rushed to where the man was and said, "Nunnally is that you?"

"Yes it is me, I remember you are Kallen Stadtfeld," Nunnally replied.

"Stadtfeld, I thought you were Kozuki," the man was puzzled.

"Sorry, long story," Kallen said, "You can ask Ougi for the details for we have to get her out of here, she is important to Zero."

"How can a blind, crippled Britannian girl be important to the great Zero?"

"Trust me, we must save her," Kallen said.

"Why are you talking about Zero?" Nunnally asked in fear.

"Don't you worry, Suzaku will handle this," Kallen reassured her.

The man pushed Nunnally's wheelchair out of the ship and into headquarters and said, "Get everyone here, we need answers."

Suzaku made his way to meet Nunnally and said, "Damn it! I knew this day would come."

"Suzaku, I want answers now! Is Lelouch Zero?" Kallen implored.

Suzaku was reluctant to reveal the truth but sighed and gave it out, "Yes, I am sorry but this is an inconvenient truth."

Kallen slapped Suzaku in the face and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me all this? Huh! I should have known!"

"Sorry, but he wanted to keep this a secret between the two of us because I was converted to this faction. He feared if his identity was revealed, everybody around him would leave and Britannia will consume the world under its tyranny," Suzaku explained.

"I am really confused right now, what nonsense are the two of you talking about," Nunnally asked.

"I have some bad news, Lelouch is not the brother you thought you had…,"Kallen was interrupted there.

"Look, an international broadcast from Britannia, apparently the emperor has been killed!" a member of the Black Knights announced as they watched broadcast on a giant television screen outside the headquarters. It was already repeated several times.

_There is urgent news for a new emperor has succeeded Emperor Charles after his mysterious disappearance._

Suzaku and Kallen were petrified by the face on the screen for it was Lelouch himself as the emperor of an evil empire.

_It is true, I have slain the tyrant king who was my father, who oppressed the weak and ill from reaching their goals, their dreams! He cared little for the lives of his people and used them to conquer and enslave the entire human race. I, Lelouch vi Britannia cannot let this horrid possibility happen. I will open the door for everybody and destroy this rift of disparity between rich and poor. The rich will coexist with the poor, shake hands and work together. They will unite and help forge a stronger Britannia. We will not participate in global war as well. No longer do we have to fight against the remaining nations of Earth for they deserve their own right of governance. Rise people of the world; bring an era of peace where everybody will live under this world free from exploitation for I am Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th emperor of Holy Britannia, the saviour of mankind!_

"My brother… he couldn't have…" Nunnally gasped at that familiar voice.

"It is true, he killed your father and ascended the throne," Suzaku said.

"Damn him! Lelouch you vile and corrupt snake! You used us for power! You never cared about the Japanese, you hid behind the mask of Zero so we wouldn't suspect who you were! You are a coward, a bastard and I cannot forgive you for this!" Kallen was infuriated at his lies.

"What are you talking about," Ougi asked from behind.

"Ougi, Tohdoh I must tell you something dreadful. Zero was a coward. He was him!" Kallen pointed at the screen.

"Impossible, Zero was not Japanese?" Tohdoh exclaimed in shock.

"Suzaku is Kallen telling us the truth," Ougi asked.

Suzaku gave a nod in response to his question.

"Where is C.C., I bet she escaped to be his queen. I knew the two cannot be trusted," Ougi said with an aching heart, "Why did we trust this guy when he was a liar from the start. I feel so stupid!"

Diethard stepped out into the crowd and said, "Well, well, well, look at this interesting character, this radical reformer. He sounds just like Zero because he was!"

"Diethard, don't you feel betrayed by all this," Ougi asked him.

"No, I am witnessing the event of the millennium, I see a good story to report on," he said

"He lied to us and you are satisfied," Ougi asked.

"Hah! The number one stories in professional journalism are the hypocritical. Zero has set a brilliant example for not only a scoop, but an epic!" Diethard exclaimed.

"You are a disgrace to the Black Knights and to think you were head of informatics," Tohdoh said with his arms crossed.

"What should we do now and where is Lady Kaguya?" Ougi asked.

"I don't know where she is but we must act now and return to Japan and tell everyone about this!" Kallen proclaimed.

"Agreed," they all said.

**Part 40: Cultural Reconstruction**

_We interrupt all programming and paid programming for this important update on Hi-TV. Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th ruler of the Empire has signed a proclamation, abolishing the aristocracy and social class. Reports say he froze the wealth of the nobility and plan to allocate the money on social welfare for the poor, sick, and ones with disability. The emperor has funded one hundred fifty million pounds to the Medical Research Society to develop pain-free methods for treating cancer. His majesty has announced radical reforms to society as a whole. It appears the new emperor is ameliorating the social environment for the entire nation; we must wait for these new laws to be implemented in the near future._

"Kallen, Suzaku, what will we do here on Japan?" Nunnally asked.

"We must tell the Japanese that Zero ceases to fight against Holy Britannia," Kallen replied.

"My brother is the emperor now so I should return to the palace as his sister," Nunnally said.

"We will arrange a flight sometime soon," Suzaku replied.

"So about C.C., was she with the Black Knights as well?"

"_Oh her_, she was Zero's closest companion," Kallen said.

"Closest companion? I remember she said something about being contracted to Lelouch," Nunnally remembered about the first time she heard the two speak, before this Black Knights mess.

"Kallen, I think you should visit your mother for our time here is limited," Suzaku suggested.

"Yes, I think I will do that right now," Kallen said.

She ran off to her Knightmare and drove the massive engine of destruction at a distance.

"Suzaku," Nunnally began.

"Yes," Suzaku said right beside her.

"Do you want to meet Lelouch and be friends with him, like when we were younger," Nunnally asked.

"He has changed, he has changed a lot. But our friendship will last for I do not hate him. I think he did this for a noble cause and I will support him all the way," Suzaku said as he gazed at the evening sunset by the shore, where he stood, "We are always friends and this bond between us will never break."

Kallen made it to her stepmother's house and looked around. "Mother," she hollered, "Mother, are you home?"

She ran up the stairs to her mother's tiny room. Her mother was sleeping on the bed. "Mother!" Kallen exclaimed. Kallen's mother awoke, looked at her face and said with a frail voice, "Kallen, my child. How are you?"

"I am fine and I am happy to see you," Kallen sobbed as she held her mother's right hand.

Her mother placed her thin hand on her cheek and spoke weakly, "Have you heard the good news?"

"Yes, Holy Britannia will no longer take over Japan; we are free!"

"I know that, but I was talking about my new home."

"Your new home?"

"Yes, your father is being trialed in Britannia so your stepmother left as well. The emperor sent a letter that contained 50,000 pounds and a place to stay at a Women's Shelter for refuge. I have a safe place to do whatever I want now, all thanks to emperor Lelouch."

"I am so happy for you," Kallen said as tears flowed down her fair cheeks.

"I am very happy you are safe, my baby. I want you to come with me and live safely under emperor Lelouch's hospitality. Together, we can be a family once more, without the fear of persecution."

"I am glad he gave you all this," Kallen said. She remembered the day when Zero watched her mother using Refrain, a hallucinogen that induces one to reminisce their days of happiness, in an abandoned factory alongside other drug abusers. She thought silently to herself, "Thank you Lelouch, you have given my mother a second chance that even I wasn't able to get for her. I commend you for your sincere attention."

Meanwhile, Tohdoh and Ougi delivered a report about the Black Knight's discontinuation. They mentioned the fact that there was no point quarrelling against this mighty superpower for their aggressive ways have been pacified by the new emperor's administration. It so seemed that the legacy of Zero has begun to be forgotten by the world as everyone faced a Britannian monarch for justice, as ironic as it may sound.

**Bonus 2: New Agenda**

**Additional Note: This Part is rated M**

"So what are you planning to do," C.C. asked as she cut her steak with a knife and fork.

"I will announce the capture of Zero," Lelouch said with his hands resting under his chin and elbows on the table. He looked at C.C. with a dreamy stare. She was wearing a fancy red dress with frills and silk roses covering her chest. He on the other hand, was wearing an ornately decorated robe and hat. It was his imperial robe, white with golden wing designs, sapphire bands and rubies sewn together into a magnificently religious masterpiece. They were having a romantic candle-lit dinner in a small dining hall, alone but surrounded by the warmth of each other. C.C. finished her steak and sipped some red wine to go with her food. Lelouch clapped his hands and a waiter came in with a closed serving tray. The waiter placed it on the table and removed the lid. "It's your favourite," Lelouch said.

"I love you, you just know what I like," C.C. exclaimed excitedly. She removed a piece and took a bite.

"Of course, anything for my queen," he said.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" C.C. asked.

"I would rather watch you enjoy this food than indulge on it myself. Your elegance and beauty captivated me from the start of this splendid night. It is enough to satisfy my hunger."

"Please, you are embarrassing me," C.C. said with a blush for once in her life.

"Think twice about what you say, I am the emperor," Lelouch teased. Lelouch stood from his chair, walked to her seat and suddenly lifted her in his arms. "Ah!," C.C. squealed in surprise. Lelouch carried her out of the dining room.

Lelouch carried C.C. into their royal bedroom and placed her gently on their new bed. She picked up a rose petal that rested on the bed with a whole pile. He removed his imperial robe and placed it on a finely furnished chair by the window, closed the blinds and pulled the curtains together. C.C. sat upright with her legs crossed and lifted her red dress. Lelouch looked up but did not say a word. He noticed they were already wet and in heat; this triggered his heart to palpitate uncontrollably.

"It is kind of drafty down there but I did it for you, my husband," C.C. said in a seductive voice, "Now I expect some fun for doing this." She gazed lovingly at his shiny black hair while twirling her straight green locks with a naughty expression. Lelouch removed her high-heeled shoes and started to lick the sole of her left foot.

"That tickles," C.C. giggled in excitement. He moved onto the other foot and up her legs, devoting solely on pleasuring her. C.C removed her blouse and a thin silk garment showed. She unbuttoned the flap that connect the bottom piece to the top and removed her clothes, revealing the lovely curves of her upper body. Lelouch worked his way up her thighs and licked her sweet juices from within while rubbing her hood incessantly. C.C. gasped in ecstasy as she arched her back in response to his naughty acts. Her hair flew back when Lelouch licked deeper into her cave. He got up, removed his clothes and pinned her to the bed. "Yes Lelouch," C.C. yelped in pleasure, "Come on and light my fire."

Lelouch stopped and gazed deeply into her beautiful eyes, without saying a word and leaned forward. He carefully pressed his hands onto her shoulders and thrust deep into her womb. C.C. gave out a burst of satisfaction as he worked tirelessly in and out of her. She shook as he softly touched and stroked her full, Geass-scarred breast.

C.C. licked her lips and asked, "Kiss me." She moaned uncontrollably in response to his constant penetration. A tremor pulsed from her head to toe as she shook up and down to amplify the effects of their consummation.

He responded by bending down to her level and placed his lips over hers. Their tongues intertwined as they tasted each other's saliva and found it sensually pleasurable. They turned around with Lelouch lying on his back. C.C. removed her dress until she was completely naked and crouched down on top of Lelouch. She inserted his rigid sword into its proper sheath and moved up and down in short intervals of time in a playful manner. The hot stem stimulated her senses as she approached a stage of carnal enlightenment.

She faced the ceiling with her hair bouncing up and down and moaned loudly like a wild animal to their lovemaking. He was more reserved but decided to intensify the experience by caressing her behind. Lelouch began to grunt as he was about to climax. C.C. moved faster and faster until he erupted in her, spilling his seeds into her womb while she moaned in delight. She released her orgasm after a couple of thrusts and pulled off his weaned shaft. The naughty girl inserted her fingers in her lubricated channel, fidgeted along her walls and dug for his fluids. She removed her sticky fingers and licked them erotically to please her husband, now the emperor of the greatest empire on Earth. C.C. lowered her head to his pubic area with a dirty look and started to lick the residue off the tip.

"No C.C., I can't handle any more," Lelouch cried as he covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"Nonsense! Quit whining because I know you want it," she acted as his superior. C.C. performed a sensual favour by tasting the entirety of his shaft.

Lelouch submitted to her domineering despite being the emperor and groaned as he throbbed in her mouth. Within a few minutes, he released another round. C.C. removed her mouth and let the contents fly out and land on her chest. She touched the thick cream off her breasts and anointed it on her nipples to express her desire for his sex.

"That's enough okay," Lelouch leaned forward with his back slouching and his arms together between his legs, panting heavily. C.C. crept towards her husband and placed her index finger on his mouth. He stared at her perfect figure and held her by the hips. She traced down his meridian line and poked at his heart, then wrapped her arms around him with her breasts firmly placed against his. They kissed again and went under the bed sheets in each other's arms.

"Lelouch," C.C. began.

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you? I never heard a woman say that after being in bed."

"It's nothing."

"I will be frank with you. When I was a kid, I always thought children come delivered after selective processing," Lelouch said with a smirk.

C.C. smiled and said, "Ah Lelouch, the mind of a child is so beautiful."


	17. Chapter 17 New World

**Chapter 17: New World Agenda**

_… And a new world was born, without parallel, better than the one before._

_-Lydia's Toy box (Britannian Children's Story)_

**Part 42: Fall of Something Vain**

August 9, 2017 a.t.b.

No matter sun or rain, sleet or snow, where there was media, there was Lelouch. Every channel was replaced by the face of one man. The reason, he wanted to build a new world based only on his ideal. Lelouch was unaware what this meant but it was tyranny in the mind. People glued their eyes and hearts to his words for he promised a world of equality and harmony if and only if the world followed his liege. To do so, Lelouch founded a new faction of many nations; hence he named it the United Federation of Nation, UFN for short. In the UFN, Lelouch, his assembly, alongside members of the EU and Chinese Federation issued a charter of 55 Articles:

_Article 1_

_The purposes of the United Federation of Nations are to maintain international peace and cooperation, promote human rights, to achieve the universal goal._

_Article 2_

_To maintain international peace, the UFN consists of a united military that is responsible for peacemaking and peacekeeping in zones controlled by the aggressor nations and defending nations._

_Article 3_

_The aggressor nation must pay reparations and surrender their military rights._

_Article 4_

_Every country must enforce the intrinsic human rights (freedom of expression, thought and speech) no matter race, sex, culture, religion or language._

_Article 5_

_Social class in the populace must be abolished in every nation._

_Article 6_

_Countries of economic supremacy are encouraged to help nations of lesser wealth in basic developments such as education, health, agriculture and infrastructure._

_Article 7_

_Every member receives one vote in every major decision of the UFN concerns._

_Article 8_

_Holy Britannia receives two votes._

_Article 9_

_The Security Council comprises of two permanent members: Holy Britannia and The Chinese Federation._

_Article 10_

_The Security Council comprises of five non-permanent members selected by an election every four years._

_Article 11_

_New nations may join the UFN if the nation is not an aggressor nation._

_Article 12_

_Every nation must vote for every decision of the UFN's concern._

_…_

_The formations of 55 articles are here to protect the rights of mankind, ultimately protecting mankind from itself! People deserve equal rights, people have to help one another, and people have to think for the better. As a united world, we must all stand tall, side by side and work together in solving past, current and future problems. Let the United Federation of Nations bring peace and prosperity to our future generations! Let this New World Order commence for our survival as mankind! _

Upon the formation of this global collective, Lelouch also divided Holy Britannia into one nation, five commonwealth states (Canada, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa and Tanzania), two autonomous regions (Mexico and Carribeania) and fifteen independent countries (Italy, Switzerland, France, Spain, Germany, Russia, Japan, Colombia, Yucatan, Brazil, Argentina, Peru, Chile, Paraguay and Uruguay). Under Lelouch's rule, he abolished Imperialism as well. With less territory to deal with, the standard of living increased throughout the empire, with minor exceptions here and there.

August 11, 2017 a.t.b.

Emperor Lelouch promoted egalitarianism; a concept never before practiced in Holy Britannia but prevalent throughout the history of the EU. He raised the minimum wage for both genders to twenty pounds per hour to increase the living standard of even the poorest Britannian by a maximum of thirty-three percent. In order to compensate for the extensive welfare programs while decreasing tax rates by one and a half percent, he trialed over four hundred members of the aristocracy and had seventy percent of their possessions liquidated for the national treasury. Any resistance resulted in capital punishment or the bottomless pit of poison gas. With an iron will, Lelouch added a policy of: _Those born of high social status obey or die for there are millions of hungry mouths to feed_.

_My good people of Britannia, what good has the aristocracy done for you, the working class? Nothing is the answer! They hoard all the wealth, the food, the clothes and the land. The aristocracy appear civilized on the inside but they are nothing but a bunch of vain, over privileged commoner. With this power, do they repay with charity, with amnesty? No they do not! The aristocracy abuse their power and enslave you, the good people of Britannia! If you revolt against their liege, they have the right to execute you under old Britannian law. Those dark days of injustice are over for I ordered the aristocracy dispatched! No more will you work as their slaves; no more will you do their dirty work while they claim glory for your efforts! My father believed in old traditions, hereditary pedigree and collective suicide and I will burn those doctrines to the ground!_

_-Lelouch vi Britannia (August 11, 2017 a.t.b. 2:30 p.m.)_

Despite this corner of his despotism, people complied for they saw potential change towards the greater good.

For the people who were interested in what happened to Zero, Lelouch made an announcement for that as well on Hi-TV:

_The infamous terrorist Zero has been captured and executed. No more will people die under his vengeful dreams. No more blood will be spilt for the struggle for freedom. I, Lelouch vi Britannia grant all peace and prosperity if and only if, you are willing to cooperate! People of the Britannia, we will forge a brighter future!_

_-Lelouch vi Britannia (August 11, 2017 a.t.b. 7:30 p.m.)_

Zero was a man of mystery behind a mask. Lelouch was a wise monarch who changed society for good. Both personalities yearned for the fall of Imperialism and the rise of independent sovereign nations. Both dreamt of a world where human rights are exercised. People listened and thought they were two different people with the same dream.

August 12, 2017 a.t.b.

_Truth and hope in our Fatherland and death to every foe! Our soldiers shall not pause to rest, we vow our loyalty. Old traditions they will abide, arise young heroes! Our past inspires noble deeds, All Hail Britannia! Immortal beacon shows thy way, step forth and seek glory! Hoist your swords high into the clouds Hail Britannia! Our Emperor stands astride this world he will vanquish every foe! His truth and justice shine so bright, all hail his brilliant light! Never will he be overthrown, like mountains and sea! His bloodline immortal and pure, all Hail Britannia! So let his wisdom guide our way, go forth and seek glory! Hoist your swords high into the clouds, Hail Britannia!_

Outside of Pendragon, the newly ascended emperor Lelouch vi Britannia stood before a crowd of proletariats and announced his _Britannia Restoration Act_. With the video cameras for Hi-TV rolling, Lelouch pulled out a decorated longsword out of its sheath and hoisted it into the air. With a slight wave, the amethyst blade reflected sunlight to concentrate light to the Imperial Mausoleum. The massive ossuary was built for Britannian monarchs and their families to rest peacefully in the tomb, with the exception of Emperor Charles zi Britannia, whose body remained immaterial.

_People of Britannia, the days of extravagant monuments built by the old kingdom will perish for they are a symbol of a carcinogenic culture; a culture of prejudice and hatred. I, Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia order the dismantlement of Britannia's Mausoleum, the statues of past emperors and princess Guinevere su Britannia. Their extravagance must not stand for we do not want a Britannia of vanity but Britannia of virtue! To initiate this revolution and social reconstruction, I will burn this portrait of my father for it must be vanquished!_

_-Lelouch vi Britannia (August 12, 2017 a.t.b. 11:30 a.m.)_

A wide parchment dropped from the top of a tall granite pedestal and was lit from below. The image of the once glorious emperor Charles charred away for his dreams of world domination was but a decimated edifice of cruelty and malice. The mausoleum was later lit on fire and the smoke carried the ashes of old corpses, spreading them into the sky. Cinder and sparks danced in the blackened skies as the megalithic statues of old kings toppled into the flames. Window glass melted, an emulation of the destruction of something wonderful was witnessed by people around the world. The sight of a burning acropolis was a religiously beautiful spectacle as it left an enduring mark in history; the death of the highest pedigree of all. The masses cheered tirelessly, vivified by his outstanding accomplishments for the empire: _All hail our emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, hero of the masses! Long live Lelouch! Long live Britannia!_ Lelouch grinned at the powerful image of a rebellion come true.

Later that day, Lelouch was filmed on his throne, announcing the new security laws of Holy Britannia. It was subdivided into _The Ten Amendments_.

_Amendment 1_

_The military of Holy Britannia will be centrally controlled by the emperor and his subordinates. _

_Amendment 2_

_Private militaries must be disbanded and subjected to assimilate into Holy Britannia's central military. Any groups or persons caught commanding a private military will be executed by poison gas._

_Amendment 3_

_The military is not an engine of aggression; it may only be used as a force for peacemaking and peacekeeping within Holy Britannia and its freed nations, until further notice._

_Amendment 4_

_No civilian may possess a firearm or they will be prosecuted. Firearms are strictly issued only for the military._

_Amendment 5_

_Nuclear armaments are to be dispatched for they are hazardous to public health. The replacement of Baryonic and Hadron weapons are to be manufactured._

_Amendment 6_

_The old drafting law is abolished August 12, 2017 a.t.b._

_Amendment 7_

_Classified information will be tightly controlled by the emperor only._

_Amendment 8_

_Any colonial, immigrant or citizen may enlist in the Holy Britannian military._

_Amendment 9_

_Military personnel allowed owning and carrying personal armaments._

_Amendment 10_

_Any action of aggression will result in prosecution. Consequences are dealt based on criminal severity._

Lelouch took his personal life seriously and decided to live a less luxurious life compared to his royal ancestors. He cooked himself and ate small meals, so chefs were obsolete. He sewed his own clothes as a hobby so he did not hire tailors. He did not order a portrait of him painted or marble bust carved. Only a fraction of workers remained as he gave many of them pensions to settle in the cities. To any monarch before him, he would have been laughed as the eccentric one but he strongly felt that a king should live like ordinary citizens and pose as a role-model for the general populace. 

**Part 43: Summer Romance**

August 13, 2017 a.t.b.

The afternoon sun blazed on this fine summer's day. A gentle breeze cooled the air, making it a comfortable for an afternoon stroll. The flower beds in were in full bloom of tulips, delphiniums and gardenias as the lovely fragrance diffused into the air, attracting birds and butterflies to the gardens. Lelouch and C.C. were out on the open gardens in the imperial palace, riding horses. C.C. wore a classy sun hat and a traditional honey-golden Britannian dress. She began a collection of the colours and designs she liked after his ascension to the throne. For once, C.C. felt free to wear whatever she wanted. Under Lelouch's rule, she was no longer a prisoner of Holy Britannia, but the woman of this glorious nation, full of life and joy. Lelouch on the other hand wore a simple golf shirt and said, "You know C.C., I used to ride horses with my brother Clovis when we were still playmates. I remembered we used to catch frogs by a little stream near here and listened to the cacophony of birds as they bicker about something in their avian tongue, such that we cannot comprehend."

"Lelouch, can you help me, I can't sit still," C.C. whined as she wobbled on her saddle. This was the first time she rode a horse despite living on this planet for five centuries.

"Let me help you my dear," Lelouch said. He stopped his horse and dismounted it. C.C. jumped off her horse and she screamed from her momentary weightlessness. Lelouch caught her in his arms and carried her to his horse. He hoisted her up his saddle and said, "I thought you were an expert in horseback riding, after living the majority of your life in the Stone Age." He teased her and that made her mad, "You take that back Lelouch, I am old but I am not that old." Lelouch stepped on the stirrup and mounted himself behind her and replied, "Of course you aren't my lovely wife! I would not have married a Stone age brute." With the reins of C.C.'s horse in his hand, he held onto the ones on his and tugged it gently. They moved slowly into the palace's forest and encountered the expected stream. Beside the stream, there existed a glittering pond.

"I still see it here after eight years," Lelouch pointed to the path of water in front of them. He gazed at the natural basin of water, covered with tall, sharp cattails and lily pads.

C.C. listened to the smooth melody of flowing water; it was music to her ears as she rejoiced in the tranquility of summertime.

Lelouch said, "Listen over there, do you hear that noise?"

"Yes I hear it dear, it sounds like birds," C.C. returned.

Lelouch surprised C.C. with a peck on the cheek.

"You tricked me Lelouch," C.C. exclaimed.

"No, the sparrow was there, I didn't trick you," Lelouch said with a smile.

"You took advantage of me using that cheap trickery of yours," C.C. added with an immature temper.

"I couldn't help it but you just look lovely in that dress. Why do you have to look so pretty?"

"Oh Lelouch, why do you have to be so…"

"Charming?" Lelouch said with a deep stare at her cute eyes.

Lelouch descended from the horse and carried C.C. He walked to the bank of the stream and stepped on a trail of stepping stones to the other side. Lelouch put her down against a tree and brushed her cheek gently. She looked astonished and turned her face away with a blush.

"Why are you so shy today C.C., usually you beg for this," Lelouch said affectionately as he tilted her chin and gazed into her eyes. She did not reply and placed her arms behind her back against the smooth trunk of the birch tree.

C.C. closed her eyes as he slowly planted his lips on hers. They lost themselves in a beautiful reverie, secluded by the tenderness and care of nature. The birds sung melodious tunes as water rushed in unison with the beating of their hearts. Lelouch removed her hat and let it fall to the ground as they escaped into a dream of bliss. Her hair blew in the light breeze as they embraced under the shady tree, refreshed by the clean smell of grass. They enjoyed their unison, free from the labours of society and laughed like happy children under the wide sky of hope and future.

C.C. lay on top of his lover's embrace and said, "What will we do with the rest of our lives?"

"I have many mathematical papers that I would like to get published," the emperor replied, "Perhaps you can help me organize them."

"No, I meant what will we do together for the rest of our lives," C.C. asked again.

"You know I was messing with you," Lelouch said as he stroked her evenly tempered hair.

"Shall we go sightseeing around the world," C.C. asked.

"Sure, if you like," Lelouch replied.

"Where should we go?" C.C. asked as she turned around and placed he hands firmly on his.

"Anywhere you wish, my queen," Lelouch replied with a warm look.

C.C. turned around and touched his nose with hers and said, "It will all come to the two of us." She looked at the new emperor with an adorable face.

"I will tell you one thing, this will never end," Lelouch said with loving eyes.


	18. Chapter 18 Zero's Revenge

**Chapter 18: Zero's Revenge**

_When you create, the creation will fight back._

_-A widespread maxim _

**Part 44: Early Warning**

It was nine in the morning and Lelouch, the ninety-ninth emperor of Holy Britannia was still asleep in his bedchamber. A slight draft from the wide window of his bedroom blew in as he tossed to one side. A sudden knocking noise disturbed him from his slumber. C.C. was holding his arm while they were asleep but was not disturbed by the heavy racket. Lelouch carefully removed her arms and replaced it with his pillow and got out of bed to fetch the door.

Lelouch unlocked the door with a sleepy look, hunched and weak. "What is it," Lelouch stated directly.

"Your majesty, I bring to you urgent and dire news!" the young messenger exclaimed with an alarmed expression.

Lelouch walked out of his room, hid the door behind him and questioned, "Tell me, what news is so important that I cannot rest in this hour."

"Your benevolent excellency, the Black Knights have declared war against Holy Britannia!" the messenger humbly replied.

"Impossible! Zero is dead and I paid Britannia's reparations to previously owned colonies. There is no way they would rebel," Lelouch exclaimed, "What is their motive?"

"They said they fight for Zero's vengeance," the messenger said.

"That is just silly. Then who is their leader now with Zero gone," Lelouch inquired.

"Former Prince Schneizel of Holy Britannia and Lady Kaguya of the Kaguya Conglomerate, your royal highness," the messenger announced.

"This is inconceivable! They have a certain degree of wisdom, why would they do something so naïve," he asked.

"That is something I cannot answer, your royal highness," the messenger spoke with deepest respect for his regal status.

"This is bad but I know just how to destroy them!" Lelouch said as he pounded his fist on his hand, "They are old enemies chained by old traditions."

"You are dismissed," Lelouch ordered the messenger's leave.

The messenger bowed and marched away, leaving the quick-witted emperor alone.

Lelouch contemplated on this serious issue outside his bedroom. He paced forward, backwards, down the hall and thought silently to himself, "Shit! My sister is in the hands of the former Black Knights and the Lancelot and Guren as well! I know Kallen and Suzaku will probably refuse to fight against me, especially Suzaku for he listens only to my command. The Chinese Federation have vowed not to subject themselves to become an aggressor nation, so they leave the picture. That leaves Schneizel and Lady Kaguya left to kill. However, as a security measure, I must contact Suzaku."

Lelouch entered his room and discovered C.C. rubbing her eyes from her awakening. "Hello dear, you are unusually early this morning," she said after a light yawn, "Is something troubling you?"

"It's nothing," Lelouch said as he made his way back to bed.

"What are we going to do today Lelouch," C.C. said with a warm embrace. With a bright smile, she leaned onto his arm and touched his chest.

"I have to summon the court of security," Lelouch replied peevishly.

"I thought nothing was troubling you? What is it now?" C.C. asked.

"My love, there is nothing to worry about, Kaguya just wants revenge for Zero's death and I can handle this without any difficulty," Lelouch tried to calm her but sounded anxious as well, "Just hang in there, I promise everything will revert back to normal."

"Kaguya is but a blind girl encased within a strong corpse," C.C. compared.

"Do not underestimate her, my love; she is wealthy, powerful and collaborating with my able-minded brother Schneizel," Lelouch warned.

"What can a rogue prince and deposed puppet businesswomen do when the world follows your dictums?" C.C. asked.

"It is uncertain but anything that stands in my way or the in the way of the collectives' ideals must be vanquished for they are a cancer to our habitual wellbeing," Lelouch said.

"I see, you think you are the lord of this world," C.C. said as she trailed her hand down his side and caressed his body.

Lelouch did not respond, got up and left the room. C.C. watched him leave and looked at the bed sheets in a blue manner. She thought, "Lelouch, my heart longs for your tenderness for it stimulates my heart. But I worry about your wellbeing. I do not want to see you, of all people, go down the path of Geass. Nobody has shown me such great sincerity to touch my heart; nobody gave me this luxury called affection. This is all because I love you for life. Oh Lelouch, you are so strong at times but sometimes you are blinded by the people you hold dear. I beg for you to be happy. I beg of you, my indispensible lover."

Lelouch made his way down the palace corridor to a large office room and called Suzaku with the phone lying on a large desk, "Suzaku, it is me Lelouch."

"Hey Lelouch, so I heard you are the famous emperor of Britannia now! Nice work rerouting the world from its crappiness," his friend spoke casually over the phone.

"Listen, have you gotten any word from your cousin?" Lelouch asked.

"No, but rumours say she met up with your brother Schneizel and wants to re-establish the Black Knights."

"Is Nunnally safe then?" Lelouch asked.

"She is safe with me and Kallen comes by to check on her from time to time."

"Good to hear things are going fine. Listen Suzaku, you are my friend and I trust you more than most people so I ask of you, do not let Nunnally fall into Lady Kaguya or Schneizel's hands. On top of that, do not fight for them as well. Tell Kallen that too."

"Alright, I won't."

"Promise me Nunnally's safety?"

"I promise. Don't worry, I got it under control. Say, do you want to speak with Nunnally?"

"Please do, I haven't heard her voice for so long."

Lelouch waited for Nunnally to respond after the momentary intermission, "Hello Nunnally."

"Lelouch, I haven't talked to you for quite some time now and I was a little worried," she returned with a vibrant voice.

"Don't worry; I am fine here with C.C."

"You are living with C.C. in the Imperial Palace?"

"Yes and I want you to join us sometime soon."

"How are things going with C.C.?"

"Oh nothing much, I am working on restructuring all of Britannia and making it a happier place."

"Do emperors go on dates with their favourite girl?"

"Don't think that way Nunnally, C.C. is important to me but you are someone I cannot lose. You are my favourite girl."

"Do you remember your promise back at Ashford Academy?"

"Yes, I promise when you can see again, the world would be a kind and gentler place."

"I just wish that were possible."

"Don't worry, I have directed a lot of the aristocracy's money into medical research and the curing of your type of blindness is one of the top on the list."

"Lelouch, I know you are very dedicated and all but I think that is not necessary."

"Nonsense! The world is beautiful and I want you to experience it with your own two eyes!"

"Lelouch."

"What is it Nunnally?"

"I want to thank you for taking good care of me. I know it isn't much but can you reserve the Garden of Exelica for just the two of us?"

"I will Nunnally, that place was where our childhood was. I cannot let it be littered by the trash of city folk and tourists."

"I wish I could be there but it is hard for me to move around you know."

Lelouch gave out a heart-warming laugh and replied, "Nunnally, I will arrange a flight for you."

"Hope to see you sometime soon," she replied.

Lelouch laughed at that comment and said, "Same here, bye."

He hung up and thought to himself, "This is bad. I created the figure Zero, I created the Black Knights and I was the one who fought against Holy Britannia. Now, my own creation and self is tormenting me! What did I do wrong? Why is this world so difficult to work with?" He kicked the door and punched it repeatedly with angst.

After a couple of deep breaths, he gave out a sigh and thought, "She must not get hurt, for if she does my purpose here would drop to nil."

_Meanwhile, halfway across the globe…_

"Is the Damocles ready," Schneizel asked.

"Not yet, the warheads and main engines haven't been installed yet," a hunchbacked man replied.

"Get it finished by the end of this week or I will have your head!" Schneizel ordered.

The man jumped startled and humbly replied, "Yes your highness, it would be finished by then."

Prince Schneizel had always desired for the throne since early childhood. He felt he was the superior prince of all his siblings and wanted the world to follow his lead. As an adult, he demonstrated his superiority by supporting several classified research projects, developments of armaments and diplomacy. For three years, Prince Schneizel served as Holy Britannia's prime minister and second in line for the throne. But now, Lelouch grabbed that privilege away and this infuriated him since he is forced to seek refuge in Cambodia. Schneizel never tolerated failure, never showed signs of regret; he wanted revenge for Lelouch's unexpected ascension.

"Prince Schneizel, we must contact the emperor of Britannia face to face," Kaguya suggested as she entered the scene.

"I will deal with that matter myself," Schneizel returned with a straight face.

"But I want to lambast that no-good king," Kaguya said.

"This is an affair between my brother and me!"

"I must avenge for Zero! I want to tell him how I feel about Zero!"

"Foolish girl, do you know Zero isn't dead?"

"How is that possible? That evil Lelouch vi Britannia executed my saviour!"

"You are so naïve, believing in everything you hear or see."

"What are you trying to say?"

"So you haven't figured out Lelouch was Zero."

"No! There is no way that villainous tyrant could ever be Zero! Zero was the most just of men, I loved that man. He wanted to free the Japanese from slavery, and Lelouch enslaved the entire upper class!"

"Why would Lelouch liberate Area 11, why would he execute the aristocracy, why would he kill Zero? Weren't you even a little suspicious about Zero's disappearance when Lelouch ascended the throne?"

"No, those points do not suffice as evidence!"

"Must I tell you that Holy Britannia knew of Zero's true identity for quite some time? My father was the one who revealed Zero's true identity to me nearly two weeks ago. That tremendously shocked my nerves. Had I known earlier, my brother Odysseus, who was next in line for the throne, would not have been killed."

Kaguya gaped at what was a horrific revelation to her, "I can't believe it! I was there! I was beside him all along!"

"Now I have opened your eyes," Prince Schneizel said, "Now you will understand the big picture of things."

"That coward deceived me! I fell for him but now I know the truth behind his mask! I will kill him myself if I have to," she yelled ferociously.

"People are never born equal like that fool Zero believed. The poor become poorer and the rich become richer. The weak exist to serve the strong. That is how the world, no the universe works! You are a businesswoman so you understand this crystal clear. His ideals are just a romantic sham; they are not meant to last!"

"The only regret I had in my life was falling for that idiot idealist Lelouch vi Britannia!" Kaguya alarmed.

"My accomplice, hate him let us take him down! Once we apprehend this wretch, I will give you unlimited power! Join me and we will rule the world!" Prince Schneizel exclaimed. They shook hands and pledged to each other in destroying Lelouch's pacific regime.

Lelouch and C.C. were alone in the throne room. The entire hall was empty for the aristocracy have been crushed beneath his regal trampling. A recorded video message played on a wide holographic screen before their faces; it was Prince Schneizel speaking:

_Lelouch vi Britannia, we the Black Knight now know you used Geass for your ascension. This is family shame! You are nothing but an over-privileged vermin for you have fed off too much of this world for your vengeful crusade. You have always spoken eloquent words of ending exploitation but you yourself are the living example of an overlord who does the same! You used the Black Knights to rise up the echelons of society. You used Lady Kaguya to finance your malefic plans. You relied on their servitude to slaughter everything that crossed your path. In the end, do you know what you are? You are a fool who wanted radical change and changes for yourself! You are a coward, selfish and nihilistic. You are corrupt and malicious beyond description! You are a sinner of ten thousand generations! Lelouch vi Britannia, look at yourself and see the demon inside of you or die under the sheer power of my flames! I will vindicate for the friends and family who were meaninglessly sacrificed for your lame ambitions! On the fifth of November, we will meet again in the Pacific!_

"That was all," Lelouch responded to the short message. Nonetheless, Lelouch watched the entire video two more times and commented, with a tired expression, "That was the quintessence of lame." Lelouch rewound the message and inspected the background. He noticed a gigantic fortress behind his brother on the screen. It was nothing like he have seen before and he thought, "What is that. Where is he?"

C.C. was holding her Chizu-kun doll in and sat on the chair beside Lelouch. Lelouch stared at the widescreen and said, "I know something is troubling you C.C. You have something to ask me so spill it out and don't act all cutesy to lighten the mood, it won't work."

C.C. hugged her doll tightly and responded to his hostile remark, "Then I'll be blunt about this. Do you hate me for giving you Geass?"

"You asked me this before. I said no, what more do you want to know?" Lelouch returned.

"Then why do you show signs of despair?" C.C. asked.

"I am beginning to regret ever rebelling against Holy Britannia," Lelouch replied with a moody look.

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted to achieve?"

"Why not? C.C., my determination brought me to the top of the chain but at what cost is the question. I traversed this difficult road and lost everything I cared for in my youth: the death of my dearest siblings, Clovis, Euphemia and Cornelia; the toll of losing my friends at Ashford Academy. I do not have my trusted companion Suzaku with me anymore and my prized fighter Kallen Stadtfeld. Finally my dear sister is no longer in sight. She was my entire motivation and I fought because of her: I fought for her happiness and our freedom."

"I see, you grieve for the death of your friends and family, the downfall of your happiness. I felt the same centuries ago and ever since, I have lived a lonely life. I lost all hope for caring about another person and the need to experience life died along with it."

"It was my entire fault, not Geass, not yours; I could never blame it all on you! They were all my decisions!"

"But you have me beside you all this time. All along, I supported your crusade and achievements. In a sense, I contributed for the deaths of everyone."

"C.C., you are trustworthy because you treat everything like a contract. You see the relationship between two a pact governed by strict conditions, rules and goals. You are neutral, immortal, unchanged and unmoved. I repeat this again, you did not instil this bloodshed; I did. You only accelerated my progress. I thank you for always being beside me when I needed you."

"Lelouch, I have a confession to make. I am no longer the same contractor you once met back in Shinjuku. I am no longer a prisoner to Britannia and their painful Geass experiments. I am not C.C. anymore, not after I met you."

"Then may I ask you one simple question? You probably heard this throughout your life in solitude. Who are you?" She was trying to say, 'I have feelings now and I thank you for restoring them for me.'

"I am…" she was interrupted.

Lelouch placed his fingers on her lips and said, "Nuh uh uh, speak no more! I know who you are! Sorry, my question was meaningless."

C.C. stared at Lelouch with a surprised look and he continued, "My point was… my dreams were so big that I had to sacrifice everything around me in exchange for the existence to be realized."

"Others before you have experienced the same and paid the toll by secluding themselves from everyone else."

"Look, you are immortal, you cannot leave this world. I have to say, if you weren't immortal, I would have lost you since the day you gave me Geass."

"My love, what are you insinuating?"

"Never mind, it was nothing. I have you to live on and I promised you as well."

"Lelouch," C.C. said.

"Yes my lovely queen," Lelouch spoke with a soft stare.

"You are the most interesting man I had ever met," she placed her hand on top of his left.

"To make things more interesting, I will prepare all the force required to end this stupid quarrel. My brother Schneizel will receive one hell of a blow to his arrogant head," the young emperor declared with a sinister smile.


	19. Chapter 19 Duel of Fates Part Two

**Chapter 19: Duel of Fates Part Two**

_The world is a zero-sum game; you lose at times and win at others. Skirmishes are the same but in a war, everything changes; the victor is the person who domineers over chances and conditions._

_-Lelouch vi Britannia_

**Part 44: FLEIJA**

November 5, 2017 a.t.b.

It was early morning on a warm autumn day in Pendragon. C.C. rushed into the palace restroom with a light head and vomited into the toilet bowl. The sour taste of her throat made it difficult for her to inhale as she spat into the water basin in disgust. She thought to herself, "Could it be the eggs Lelouch cooked this morning? This never happened before." C.C. looked at her pale complexion in the mirror and thought, "Why am I so sick all of a sudden?" She patted her back to relieve the congestion in her chest and flushed the toilet.

Lelouch was busy preparing for war against his brother Schneizel. It was the day of judgement to see who will own Britannia. He was standing in his room with his sword tied around his waist and looked out the palace windows. The brightness of the sun shone on his face as he gazed upon the tall desert mountains from afar. He looked down onto the desk in front and meditated on what he had accomplished until now, "It seems all my effort and a measure to promote world peace was not enough to end it. Today, fate will decide how the future of global security will look like. If Schneizel takes my life, all of my constructions were of waste, reverting back to our savage roots for survival. If I end this nonsense rebellion of his, the current status would remain as I had hoped. I wish I can find a compromise between the two but of all my preparations I have not. Let fate decide who will prevail and hope it is the latter."

C.C. entered their room and found her husband staring into the open. She began with a complaint, "Lelouch, did you the eggs thoroughly?" Lelouch did not respond immediately but returned with something irrelevant, "C.C., today I must defend Britannia from my brother's treason."

"I see you are troubled," she stated the obvious with a stoic look.

Lelouch faced and walked to her. He touched her shoulders and moved down to hold her hands and said with a serious look, "C.C., I want you to be safe."

"Lelouch, why do you ask me this?"

"Because I don't know if I will come back in one piece."

"How big is Schneizel's army?"

"Schneizel had control over one quarter of Britannia's army."

"Then we are not in a disadvantage."

"You never know and that is why I want you to leave Pendragon. Can you promise me?"

"If you come back, where will we meet?"

"Don't worry, I can find you," Lelouch said and left the room. C.C. stared at her love, worried and depressed. She thought internally, "Lelouch I will never leave you, you know that. So you cannot leave me alone, not after all we've been through."

The sound of uniform marching reverberated across the artificial platforms off the coasts of the tip of Baja California. The Holy Britannian Empire stationed four carriers and twenty battlecruisers. These flying fortresses were armed with rigged missiles and state of the art technologies. Lelouch ordered many Knightmare Frames to be sent and stored on the archipelago of Hawaii. The screens of every television set across the nation showed only one face, the face of their beloved emperor.

_People of Holy Britannia, we are living in a dangerous time. In our current disposition, society appears to be brilliant, showered by thy invaluable efforts and my leadership. Alas, an evil force wants to break this bliss and shred our clean ideals. The Black Knights, despite having loss their leader Zero have planned a full scale assault on the continents of Holy Britannia. Hence we are living in a time of war, a dangerous time indeed. Today, we will be facing this foe but worry not for we have prepared for this misfortunate outcome. A massive countermeasure is in progress. I hate to see men die on the battle front but this is a must for our nation's security and your lives. Let the __immortal beacon of Britannia show us the way to glory! Victory for Holy Britannia!_

The message ended in simultaneity to the complete deploying of troops. Lelouch sat on a massive Britannian battlecruiser, the _Betelgeuse_ and commanded gloriously with his right arm stretched in the air, "Battle units move out!" C.C. was hiding in the Gawain which was stored inside hanger five. She was all alone, contemplating deeply on Lelouch's fate. She clasped her hands together and prayed for her beloved, "Please let Lelouch and I live our days in happiness, underneath the shade on a warm summer's day." A tear rolled down her cheeks as she wept in dismay. Lelouch ordered the Imperial fleet to confront another military genius, his elder brother, the infamous Schneizel el Britannia.

The battle will take place in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, above the large island of Hawaii. Schneizel was sitting on the command centre of the Damocles and asked the radar operator, "When will Lelouch vi Britannia arrive?"

"In one hour and twenty-five minutes, plus or minus quarter hour your excellency."

"Very well, we will remain stationary for the moment and fire a class-1 F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead on Hawaii," former Prince Schneizel ordered.

"Yes your highness," the staff in charge of weapons control responded.

"Nunnally, press the button on your right," Schneizel requested his half-sister to do his bidding.

Minutes later, a massive tremor shook the ship which was hovering over ten kilometers both horizontally and vertically away from the detonation. A mysterious anomaly occurred that day and it will surely continue. The largest island of the archipelago quickly disappeared into a black hole that consumed the area. After fifteen seconds, the black hole shot a powerful beam of light into the skies and vanished into thin air. Lightning and heavy rainfall descended into the ocean as strong tidal waves flushed the sea, spreading like a series of orbital pulses.

"Your royal highness, the missile was a success," reported the weapons control team.

"Of course, my researchers never fail," the prince wore a devilish smirk.

F.L.E.I.J.A. was a missile that was a primary application of black hole physics. Prince Schneizel funded the research himself when his father was still in power so he could use it when he became emperor. The warheads' detonations were sudden collisions of baryonic matter that are propelled at light speed by the aid of Sakuradite; consequently contracting the particle's radii to zero. The principle was modelled from a collapsing star where the particle's mass become heavier while simultaneously becoming measurelessly wide under the influence of such acceleration. The series of bombs range from class-1 to class-4; class-1 being the most powerful and class-4 the least.

"My emperor, sensors indicate the entire island of Hawaii is gone!" the pilot of the Betelgeuse informed.

"What! This is preposterous!" Lelouch fired back I utter disbelief.

"I am sorry your highness but it seems the entire arsenals of Knightmare frames were consumed."

"By what?"

"I do not know, it is unidentified your royal highness."

"Is the enemy vessel in hailing range?"

"Not yet, the computer says it will take five minutes."

"When we get in range, hail the other ships that we will immediately open fire."

Suddenly, the screen of Lelouch's ship hailed a signal from the Damocles. The Damocles had a wider hailing range.

"Greetings my prodigal brother, I was expecting you," Prince Schneizel exclaimed as he flipped his hair vaingloriously.

"What did you do to the Britannians on Hawaii?" Lelouch demanded a return.

Schneizel paused and held a chess piece in his hand; it was a white king. He placed the white king on a chessboard and demonstrated a series of moves. First, he moved the king and took a black pawn and said, "That pawn was your pathetic island paradise. It was like a pawn; the potential was great but I am afraid died early on the front lines."

"Do not equate chess to the lives of Britannian citizens," Lelouch cried enraged.

"You have changed my brother. I thought your resolve would be stronger. I see I am the more deserving successor of our father," Schneizel laughed.

Lelouch punched the arms of his seat and yelled, "You will pay with your life!"

Schneizel laughed and said, "Oh? Lelouch you never learn! Nunnally, press that button on your right."

"Nunnally don't listen to him," Lelouch exclaimed in panic.

"I am sorry big brother but I do not want to see you die!" Nunnally said with a sad tone.

"What is the meaning of this? How did you kidnap my sister," Lelouch asked.

"Don't you mean our sister? I promised that if she pressed that red button over there, I will spare your life," Schneizel replied.

"You are seriously twisted Schneizel, you are truly the conniving puppeteer!"

"You were as well, do you know that?"

"Shut up, I am not as low as you!"

"Tch, you controlled the positions of everybody around you Lelouch. Isn't that right Kaguya?"

"Of course! Lelouch, I once respected Zero and I still do. Despite you are the man behind the mask, I will forever distinguish your cowardly face as an abomination to Zero's legacy! I hate you Lelouch vi Britannia! You and your green haired slut," Lady Kaguya scolded.

Lelouch panicked internally, "Dammit! That bloody Schneizel is one step ahead of me!"

"Where are Suzaku Kururugi and Kallen Stadtfeld," Lelouch asked.

Schneizel flicked at the two black knights on his board and said, "They belong to me now!"

"Get them here! I demand some explanations!" Lelouch instructed.

"Very well, you may quarrel with your past compadres," Schneizel replied with a straight face.

Suzaku and Kallen entered the scene in their pilot suits. They were apprehended by Schneizel's guards.

"Explain the meaning of this! I order you to keep Nunnally safe! You promised me," Lelouch cried.

"As the saying goes, 'Promises are meant to be broken'," Schneizel interrupted.

"Shut up and stay out of this!" Lelouch yelled in fury, "This is between Suzaku, Kallen and me!"

"Sorry but if we did not comply with their orders the three of us would have been killed. They slaughtered Ougi, Tohdoh, Diethard," Kallen blurted in tears.

"Kaguya what did you do," Lelouch exclaimed.

"They were in my way so I had to eliminate them," Lady Kaguya responded callously, "You said it yourself: Anything that stands in the way of the Black Knights must be eliminated."

"They were the Black Knights! Now you killed them, you have destroyed Zero's legacy," Lelouch yelled.

"I am the president of the Black Knights," Kaguya was being self-centered, "I represent Zero's legacy!"

"I am afraid my brother Schneizel poisoned your mind Kaguya Sumeragi. You are as vile as him. You are more degraded than a mongrel," Lelouch spoke with a tone of disappointment.

"Sire, the missile has detonated in target destination," Lelouch heard a man's voice through the message.

"What is happening?" Lelouch asked.

"Pendragon is no more!" Schneizel said.

"Lies!"

"Oh it is true, search your computers."

"I am on it your royal highness," the informatics department searched, "I am sorry to tell you this but he is right."

"No! This can't be happening!" Lelouch trembled, "You killed the lives of millions! A lot of my fellow Britannians have relatives and friends in that city."

"Is your beloved C.C. there?" Schneizel asked.

Lelouch panicked and froze on his seat.

"Fire another!" Schneizel commanded. This time, the warhead was targeted at London.

"Nunnally stop! You wished to restore the Garden of Exelica. Why are you doing this," Lelouch cried.

"I am sorry Lelouch but I must," Nunnally replied woefully.

"Don't listen to him!"

Nunnally pressed the red button once more.

"How many of those do you have?" Lelouch inquired.

"Enough to wipe out Britannia," Schneizel said, "They were remarkably cheap to manufacture believe it or not."

Lelouch thought silently, "That must be a bluff." He stood from his chair and ordered, "We will surround the Damocles and fire at all fronts!"

Lelouch's fleet rocketed to the Damocles and opened fire with Hadron Cannons. The Damocles absorbed every hit with its shield.

"Fool! The shields are designed to absorb your weapons' energy and charge the ship," Schneizel scoffed at his brother arrogantly.

"Fire the rail-guns!" Lelouch ordered.

"Hah! The even the most classical of shields deflect those! Your offensive efforts are futile," Schneizel laughed.

Lelouch thought to himself, "Damn, we can only breech through those shields with slow moving objects but those would fall before hitting the bulk of his goddamn ship!"

Lelouch ordered his fleet to ceasefire and paced in the central command of his ship. He thought to himself, "What kind of war is this? My opponent possesses only one ship, our weapons are ineffective against his absorption shields. Violence is not the solution in this case; he is fighting a war of attrition!"

"Lelouch, if you do not surrender Holy Britannia to me now, I will bombard random spots on Earth with F.L.E.I.J.A.s and open fire," Schneizel warned.

"I will only surrender onboard your ship," Lelouch replied.

"Never! You will used your Geass and take over the Damocles!"

"Now what will you do after I surrender?" Lelouch asked.

"I will restore the former glory of Holy Britannia, just like what our royal ancestors wanted!"

"What good is restoring that world of madness? I brought the world peace until you came about! The people will hate you for destroying Pendragon, Hawaii. The world wanted peace and equality for a change and I brought them peace and equality until you came about!"

"Lelouch, your little utopia is only a temporary vision. People are not born equal and they will resort to violence to get what they need if diplomatic means are ineffective. Humans survive and advance because of this inequality. This world cannot hold itself together once you die!"

"Nonsense! The world will not resort to violence if the people are content. It is all a zero sum game!"

"You are such a fool," Schneizel laughed at his optimistic brother, "Once your descendants take over, every aspect of law and society will be amended for the contemporary. As times change, so do people. Face it, people will want more than the equality you gave them so they will kill, cheat or steal for more than your legal bargain! Don't you see? Your idealistic platform and so called "stable" society will crumble when they grow tired of getting what you are able to distribute and even that fluctuation is volatile!"

"It matters not Schneizel! I have stalled long enough in this stimulating conversation to win!"

"What?"

Lelouch had used the time to inch the Betelgeuse closer to the Damocles. Slowly, the Betelgeuse passed through the energy absorption shields of the Damocles, taking only minor damage to its reinforced hull. "Fire!" Lelouch ordered. The Damocles took tremendous damage from the Betelgeuse and its weapons systems were disabled.

Schneizel broke into laughter and said, "Lelouch, your move there was indeed clever and crafty but I am afraid, you are the one who will lose today!"

"What are you trying to say," Lelouch asked with a stern glare.

"If you try to kill me on deck, you will also bring Nunnally to the grave! However, I have the liberty to capture you dead or alive for I have your prized Guren and Lancelot!"

"Damn you Schneizel! You have gone too far!"

"Have I? I think it was necessary."

"You are despicable!"

"Kallen, Suzaku, I order you to capture that rogue emperor!" Schneizel commanded as he reached for a pistol from his bosom.

"Never," Kallen shouted stubbornly.

"If you do not, I will drill a hole through Nunnally's skull!" Schneizel threatened venomously by pointing his gun at Nunnally's head, "I would gladly kill her if one small mistake were to happen!"

"Come and get me," Lelouch said over the message.

"Don't give up like that!" Suzaku yelled.

"You have come to your senses Lelouch," Schneizel said; "Seize him and tie a sack around his face!"

The crew on board the Damocles handed Suzaku and Kallen a hemp sack and pushed the two out of the command centre. Schneizel held his pistol against Nunnally's head and spoke into her ear, "Once your brother arrives and surrender to me, I will make sure the two of you will get the chance to live together back at our new home."

"Why did you destroy Pendragon in the first place," Nunnally asked.

"That is where your brother's foolishness pervades, I must end his madness at the grass root level," her sinister brother replied.

Suzaku and Kallen boarded their Knightmares and lifted their Knightmares to the Betelgeuse. Lelouch enabled public entrance and let the two in. Suzaku and Kallen entered hanger five, where they encountered the Gawain.

"Look! The Gawain is onboard this ship," Kallen exclaimed. She opened her hatch, ran to the Gawain and knocked on its exterior.

"Hello, C.C. are you there?" Kallen assumed.

C.C. heard her voice and responded, "Yes, what is happening? How did you get here? Did Lelouch free the two of you or something?"

"No, we are here to seize him. Schneizel is planning to execute him!" Kallen exaggerated a bit.

"No! He will never take away my Lelouch from me," C.C. yelled as she opened the hatch of the Gawain.

"I am sorry. He is important to you, correct?" Kallen asked.

C.C. responded with a nod in misery.

"I see," Kallen responded with a sympathetic stare.

"Kallen, C.C., I have a plan," Suzaku began, "If we time exactly and remove the sack off of Lelouch's head, he can make eye contact with Schneizel," Suzaku proposed.

"Then he can cast Geass on him," Kallen stated the obvious.

"What matters are the correct words," Suzaku added.

"Perhaps I can join and do something about it," C.C. said.

"No! That will endanger all of us, especially Lelouch and Nunnally!" Suzaku snapped.

Kallen and Suzaku returned with Lelouch's arms tied around his waist. They pushed him and loaded his body on the Lancelot's hand.

Kallen whispered into his ear behind the hemp sack, "I am sorry but C.C. is here to see this."

"C.C. is here?" Lelouch responded in shock behind the sack.

"You never knew?"

"This is not good; she promised me she would flee from Pendragon."

"Lelouch!" C.C. said his name worriedly.

"I told you to flee Pendragon, not join this dangerous war!" Lelouch spoke with a disappointed voice.

"I am really sorry," C.C. said.

"Well don't, it is too late anyways," Lelouch said.

"I am afraid I won't be able to see you anymore," C.C. spoke as she wept.

"If I die, just remember me in your heart and when you fall in love again with somebody else, you will know it is me," Lelouch spoke behind the sack.

Kallen and Suzaku left into the distance for the Damocles with Lelouch as C.C. bawled in tears of sorrow. They flew to Schneizel's fortress and got out of their vehicle, pushed the apprehended monarch into the command centre and reported, "Your highness, we have captured Lelouch."

Schneizel faced his back to the captured monarch and a pistol in his hands. He was beside Nunnally's wheelchair and placed his left hand on her shoulder.

"Excellent, now bring him to me my valiant knights," Schneizel requested. Lelouch's arms were tightly bound by a rope as he struggled to make his way to Schneizel.

"Let Nunnally go! She is innocent," Lelouch yelled.

"Not until you prove to the world that I have won and abdicate the throne!"

"You will never be emperor, never with that despicably wicked face!"

"Should I kill her with you, Nunnally I mean."

"Please don't kill my brother Lelouch," Nunnally cried.

"Do not even touch her," Lelouch exclaimed.

"Whoops, sorry I just did," Schneizel replied sarcastically, "I never knew you were so sensitive."

"Shut up!"

C.C. hailed a signal on the Betelgeuse in frustration, "Schneizel I demand you release Lelouch!"

"C.C.! Long-time no see! I see you have become my gullible brother's queen," Schneizel exclaimed with a faked smile.

The crew on the Betelgeuse gasped as they just learnt of this concealed truth. C.C. stared vexed at the former prince and said, "What are you going to do to him! Answer me!"

"I just want him to formally abdicate the throne and transfer it to me. If that is done, I will gladly let him free."

"How can I trust you?"

"I will do it," Lelouch interrupted, "I will abdicate the throne but you must let Nunnally go."

"Lelouch, why are you doing this?" C.C. asked.

"I want Nunnally to be safe. I promised she will one day see again and embrace wonderful nature in a new light. I also want you to live a happy life C.C. because I love you."

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Schneizel clapped his hands sarcastically and said, "How romantic! You are starting to make me cry!"

"Let me ask you a question Schneizel, what do you expect to achieve after ascending the throne?

"I want to revive Britannia to its former glory!"

"Britannia is already glorious! The people are living in good health and peace!"

"You have blinded them with only the bare minimum! They will not accept what you have given them once they know there is more!"

"Enough! Just promise me that when I abdicate, you will free my friends, Nunnally and C.C."

Suzaku removed the bag that shielded Lelouch's face.

"On my honour," Schneizel agreed with his back facing the other way and hands behind his back.

Lelouch directed his face to the main screen that was set to record and announced his part of Schneizel's contract: _I have given you peace, equality and the quality of life. Britannia's laws are solidified under my administration to protect this prosperity. People of Britannia, people of the world, I just want to say, I Lelouch vi Britannia, ninety-ninth emperor of Holy Britannia abdicate the throne so Britannia will become a better nation under the administration of a Republic! _

Schneizel turned around and shrieked, "What are you doing! You bastard!" He shot his pistol without aim and it ricochet against the neosteel floor. Lelouch made direct eye contact with his brother and said, "I, Lelouch vi Britannia order you to listen to my commands!" A red glow was released from his eyes and it rerouted the multiple symmetries within Schneizel's mind in a magnificent burst of synaptic interactions.

Schneizel looked dazed by the hypnotism of Geass and replied, "Yes my master." The entire crew on the Betelgeuse were in for a shock.

Lelouch continued, "_People of Britannia! I have rid our nation's final burden; I have defeated the former prince and warlord Schneizel el Britannia. No more will we fear treason for we have prevailed! Listen to me for I am the president of the United Kingdom of Britannia!_

Constant cheering filled the many ships of Lelouch's Armada. Suzaku untied his friend's arms and Lelouch ran to embrace his sister. Nunnally opened her beautiful bluish-purple eye slowly, agitated by the brilliant light shining in. She felt just like a newborn, opening her eyes in a metallic facility. Nunnally turned her face and looked into his brother's Geass ridden eyes.

"Brother is that you?" she asked with a lively voice.

"Nunnally you can see again!" Lelouch was overjoyed, "Yes it is me, that same wretched brother you always had."

"Look brother I am free!"

"Yes you are my dear sister you are free. Didn't I promise you that one day you will open your eyes and see a gentler world?"

"I guess it came true!"

"It sure did and I could not be happier," he wept tears of joy.

Kallen and Suzaku were moved by Lelouch's care for his sister. Kallen said, "Lelouch, you are one of a kind. We do not know how you do it but you make miracles happen."

Suzaku said, "He sure is, he sure is."

Lelouch ordered the deactivation of the Damocles' shields and returned to the Betelgeuse in one piece via a transport vessel. He instructed the evacuation of every person and they thanked him for his mercy. Suzaku and Kallen piloted their Knightmare Frames to the other side. Lelouch returned to the command centre of his ship, pushing Nunnally's wheelchair. C.C. ran to greet her husband with a warm embrace. He lifted her off the ground and went in full circles as they kissed passionately.

"Lelouch I was worried sick," C.C. cried on his chest.

"I have to say, that miracle was hard to pull for the timing was crucial," Lelouch replied.

"What matters now is that we are all safe. I understand what it feels to lose someone dear," C.C. said.

Lelouch cleaned the tears off of her eyes and dictated, "Destroy the Damocles! Weapons of that size should never have come to be." Every battlecruiser targeted their cannons on the massive sky fortress and dismantled it until it sunk into the ocean. The fleet returned to a new Britannia into the evening sunset, with a new capital, a new administration and a new hope underway.

.


	20. Chapter 20 All's End and a New Beginning

**Chapter 20: All's End and a New Beginning**

_When the world revolves once around its axis, a new dawn breaks. In the new day, the past is the past and the present will shed new light onto the world._

_-Lelouch vi Britannia_

**Part 45: Renaissance**

_Britannia our fatherland, Britannia the free; your skies forever shine, bands of valour and liberty! Tall mountains clean and white reflect off our heart's delight. Shape the rivers of brilliant light, cover the Fatherland eternally bright. The immortal beacon show us the way to infinite glory! The magnificent sun guides us to everlasting victory! Ecce Pax Britannia!_

The new national hymn was constantly sung by people old and young. The entire empire exploded with national pride as the leader Lelouch vi Britannia announced the aftermath:

_Peace! Let there be peace my beloved citizens of Britannia! The empire that once shook the world with its gripping reign of terror is finally no more! The face of the ancient Britannian tyranny has vanquished, paving the path to Britannia's glorious future as a constitution. The United Protectorate of Britannia for now it is called was not built by my ascension or victory; it was built by you, my faithful citizens. Your invaluable efforts have made life for the better! We are past the times of archaic monarchy and I abdicate the throne and transfer my leadership to my surviving siblings. The Protectorate Viceroy, Nunnally vi Britannia will maintain the peace and prosperity of Britannian domain, greater than I ever could. My brother Schneizel el Britannia will resume office as the first Prime Minister of the United Protectorate. For the love of our nation, rise subjects of this glorious land! All Hail Britannia! Ecce Pax Britannia!_

The epoch of absolute monarchy was no more as Lelouch installed a new form of government in its place. The United Protectorate shall rise and bring Britannia back to its heydays in a Renaissance. The skies were blue and tranquil where the new capital was. He moved the capital once more to a metropolis which previously neighboured Pendragon and renamed it New Exelica. Throughout the nation, new institutions were built to network the growing population. Most of the excess wealth was input into the construction of new universities and hospitals. It was like a physical internet where culture and science fermented without end.

Suzaku returned to his native homeland of Japan and stood by a lone maple tree. He gazed at the old Shinjuku ghettoes being rebuilt in the distance and said, "Goodbye my friend, goodbye Lelouch" He turned around with his brown leather jacket hanging on his back and walked into the distance in solitude. Once again, he could speak his native tongue without being discriminated by authorities.

Kallen returned to Japan and lived with her mother at the women's shelter. She invested most of her time doing charity work and fundraising to help single mothers in Japan. She returned to school in Tokyo but everything changed. She entered the gates and walked alone down the familiar surroundings. Ashford academy was renamed Kokka Gakuin. She entered the old student council meeting room where her friends Milly, Shirley, Nina, Rivel and Lelouch were no longer there. The feeling of nostalgia filled the area as she sat down in her old seat beside Shirley Fenette's. She sighed and said with a smile, "I will make this year the best for everyone!" She modelled herself after the charismatic madam president Milly Ashford. No longer were there Britannian schoolchildren hanging around the campus but local Japanese who were once removed of their rights to get a proper education.

**Part 46: Requiem for Lelouch**

November 11, 2017 a.t.b.

Autumn leaves fluttered down to the moist soil. Their bright diversity paved a bed of orange, red and yellow for the occasional animal to run freely without resistance. The sweet autumn fragrance of fallen chestnuts filled the cool and crisp air, fermenting ever so slightly under the rainbow of autumn moisture. The sun's bright shadow shone gloriously over its vast domain, where the everyday peaceful happenings all occurred in harmony. Lelouch vi Britannia: former ninety-ninth emperor of Holy Britannia, founder of the United Federation of Nations and leader of the greatest rebellion against his forefather's injustice, sat on a plain wooden chair in a vacant room beside an opened window. The wide space was situated in a large Chateau in the Northern Appalachians. It was early dawn; Lelouch gazed out the window and embraced the awesome beam of light which entered his Geass eyes as they glow crimson red. The glow burdened his sleep at night so he rested in solitude. Lelouch faced the magnificent scenery out his window in fatigue and focussed his attention to the snow-capped mountains afar, beyond the blanket of fiery colours. The former leader of this great superpower began to meditate solemnly, "Ah, how wondrous the scene of pre-winter snow. Its purity, accompanied by fall's beauty makes me want to live for it stands out so boldly under the same sky…I have failed to preserve the lives of my dear brothers and sisters. Instead I have preserved my puny life in place of theirs. How sad am I to live a wretch, without my companions beside me."

"_Who am I?" I shall inquire._

_Nought one, wise or fool could inspire._

_Whence, where and why I be,_

_Here to last, to live and to see._

_Born into light I speak daresay,_

_To what hour should I stay?_

_To what minute should I go?_

_And lose my spot for you to sow. _

_Wherefore shall I go? _

_To seek, to search for what I know._

_Once upon a moon, a star,_

_Carry me a ship from afar?_

_Why be it that I stand,_

_Alone at darkness and united by hand?_

_None doth spoken words of clarity,_

_Confuse me further to disparity._

"_Who am I?" I shall inquire._

_Not for others to mould or meld. _

_Put a parallel path for me to journey,_

_And a private portrait for me to see. _

Lelouch held a mirror in his hand and looked at the reflection of his handsome face. The partly cloudy sky darkened the room through the window which consequently darkened the image on his mirror.

A slight chuckle escaped from his mouth as he spoke, "I am a monster who gave the world too much it deserved, a fool among fools. I have fulfilled all of my contracts and promises, my reasons have all evaporated from my soul. Now I must perish into the light unseen."

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you to die a slow and painful death," this was his final order.

C.C. came out of the washroom with a pregnancy tester in one hand and an overjoyed face. She went into every room in the chateau in search for Lelouch until she hit the correct door. She discovered Lelouch lying on the chair all limp and weak.

"Lelouch, you will be a…," she stopped after finding Lelouch's body on a chair. She gaped at the scene of her dying husband.

"Lelouch!" C.C. cried as she ran to his side.

Lelouch turned to meet her and gave out a weak smile.

"Lelouch what happened?" C.C. asked.

"I am free. I am finally free from this world," he spoke weakly, simultaneously dropping the mirror onto the floor.

C.C. looked into the cracked surface of the mirror and cried, "No! No! NO! Why are you doing this Lelouch? How can you be such an idiot?"

Lelouch released a weak laugh, "Heh heh, I am an idiot aren't I?" he choked on his laugh but continued, "I have no purpose in this world anymore. Shirley is dead, Milly, Rivel and Nina as well. I guess it is my turn now. I have given everybody everything. I have given you what you want," Lelouch said as he coughed out a tremendous amount of blood from his lungs.

"Lelouch, you are going to be a father!" C.C. wept on his limp hand, "You should be happy. You must live!"

Her husband shook his head and replied very weakly, "I know now, and that is good to hear. I am really happy."

"You can't leave me now, what about our child? You can't leave our child without a father," C.C. was heartbroken by the look of his fatal condition.

"I am sorry my love but I must move on to the other side. C.C., just promise me that you will find a better life somewhere else," Lelouch's voice was beginning to get hoarse.

"I don't want to live alone again," C.C. cried, "I want you to stay with me forever."

"You know I cannot stay with you forever C.C. and you won't be alone because I will always be there for you," he held her hand by swinging his arm like a ragdoll.

"I want to be with you Lelouch no matter what. I can protect you when you are in danger," C.C. said.

"You have protected me too many times, and I have cheated death too many times as well," Lelouch returned, "I thank you with my life and what remains of my heart," he handed her an origami crane as his voice was dying.

"Don't leave me here my love, not after all we have been through! I love you Lelouch! You were special to me! Don't walk away like a fool," C.C. was pouring tears down to her dearest.

"Take this as a token of appreciation and leave me here, I beg of you. I do not want to see you sad my lovely wife, I will always be with y..." Lelouch's eyes faded and shut peacefully as he gave out his final breath.

"No Lelouch, don't leave me? Why do you want to do this to me? Why?" C.C. asked in agony. Her tears dripped all over his face as she held him on his chair.

"Lelouch don't go! Lelouch don't go! Lelouch don't go!" she bawled as her heart sank. She grieved and grieved over the lifeless body of her first true lover, probably her last.

C.C. laid the corpse of Lelouch on the floor and held it until it became cold. She bent down and kissed gently on his clay cold lips and said, "Lelouch, I will always think of you. I will do as you ask of me and live a happy life, as you like it." She continued to kiss him in hope that he will come back to life but unlike fairy tales, it didn't work.

Some rumoured he was just weak, others said he died for the deaths of innocent lives. Nobody knew but that was the end of his short life. The profound legacy of Lelouch would endure for generations to come as he was "The Hero of the Masses." He was the destroyer of inequality and war.

Leaves continued to fall on that sombre autumn afternoon. But as the autumn leaves began to fade, so did his existence. But his name will forever be recorded in the annals of history as the _Hero of Promises_. Strangely, over the months, nobody could recover the body after that day as if his body left alongside his soul. As if his body transcended to another realm to fight a greater injustice.

**Part 47: C.C's Path**

It has been four months after the death of Lelouch vi Britannia and it was a glorious day like a gift from nature's benevolence. C.C. carried a suitcase in her right and clinging to a Chizu Kun doll around her left arm and said, "What a fine day it is today. The birds are singing, inspirited by the warmth around them. The sweet fragrances of lavender and chrysanthemum filled the air as they shower off their elegant petals. The trees blew gently, tranquil and beautiful beyond words. Lelouch, could your sacrifice be the cause of this bliss? Can you answer me, O lovely accomplice, O wonderful husband?"

Without any pollution from noise or artificial lighting, C.C. sat on a rock underneath the largest tree in the countryside, enjoying her time slowly and admiring Mother Nature's beauty when she was caring. C.C. plucked a little dandelion off the ground as she rubbed her pregnant belly and inhaled the fresh scent of the delicate flower. The green haired girl noticed a cottage from her spot over the horizon, unblocked by the winding hills afar. A horse drawn cart rolled laboriously and caught her attention. She decided to catch a ride on the cart as it travelled on the winding path that lasted miles ahead into a county.

"Wait! May I ride on your cart?" C.C. asked the driver who concealed his face with a wide hat and cloth around his mouth. The driver stopped the cart after her holler.

With her bag and doll, she caught up to the cart, threw her belongings on the cart and carefully climbed up the back of the cart. The cart resumed as soon as she got on.

C.C. took the paper crane Lelouch folded for her out of her pocket and placed the memento carefully in front of her, facing directly where the cart was going, like a compass or weather vane, leading her to another town. She lay back, using her doll as a comforting cushion and gazed at the wide blue sky. The clouds moved slowly as this allured her immortal senses. She reminisced upon all her life with Lelouch and said, "Geass, the power of kings, brings one to solitude. That is not quite true, right Lelouch?" A slight giggle escaped from her mouth after her final remark. She let out a sigh of relief and started to sing a melodic hymn from the Code's world:

_Vinlas Vinlas si soranen, Farewell, farewell my friend,_

_Tys lago vi loki sin torien, This journey of glory has an end,_

_Ie sola se ior'um The sunsets are golden,_

_Ie ra'e tin ye ten, The rays bring ye warmth_

_I'i vils tae till torien. You will stay to the end._

_Yon' ge yon'ge si kari ei lai, Forever, forever my heart will not lie,_

_Yon'ge yon'ge si spiir'te ei dai, Forever, forever my spirit won't die,_

_Svindis si Svindis si fuil il sei vispar, Forgive me, forgive me if I shed despair,_

_Ilu vit nu vise'ii sar. I'll meet you over there._

The driver interjected her singing with a question in a muffled voice, "What is that beautiful song? Is it in Latin?"

C.C. was so absorbed in her singing that she forgot the driver would listen. She replied, "It is my favourite song from a distant land long ago. I loved it from the bottom of my heart when living was of worth to me. Now I am free and I love it once more." She relinquished all her woes thereafter.

She then whispered to herself, "Goodbye my love, I will see you again. Farewell Lelouch."

**Epilogue**

Over two year has passed since the birth of The United Protectorate. And ever since, there was no war between two nations or revolt of any sort. Life and society progressed liberally as people lived joyously under the guidance of the almighty sun. Lelouch's death remained a mystery to the public but his shadow remained evidently impressed into the hearts and minds of every individual. In the previous months, a "Memorial of Lelouch" was erected to commemorate his struggle to change the world for the better. It was an alter and Lelouch's inspirational megalith carved out of one granite stone on top of a one square kilometre platform. A flame was occasionally lit on civic holidays for the freedom he gave to everyone.

As for C.C., she settled in a small cottage in Australia, living felicitously with her daughter Beatrice. The baby girl had ink black hair like her father and the beautiful amber eyes of her mother. The newborn was cooing in wonder as C.C. gazed lovingly into her wide and curious eyes. C.C. rocked the cradle gently and sung an ancient berceuse to sooth her little angel.

Knock! Knock!

The knocking disturbed the infant and she began to cry. C.C. tickled the baby's tiny philtrum and miraculously pacified the room. She walked to the door in front and opened it with a smile.

"G'day mam, I am sorry to disturb your child but here's your mail," the postman apologized.

C.C. looked at the package and noticed something odd about it. The package bore no address to and from but brought back memories of a vivid and lovely past.

"May I ask who delivered this package?" C.C. asked.

"I do not know for sure but the person goes by Brian Theovil Alcuin," the postman humbly replied as he checked the manually registered name on his clipboard.

"I've never heard of such a person. Could it be a processing error?" C.C. asked.

"Are you not Miss Aelfgifu Loraleah?" the postman mispronounced while scratching his head.

C.C.'s heart skipped a beat at the postman's words and replied calmly, "Why yes I am. Toodles," she replied.

"G'day Miss Aelfgifu Loraleah," he squinted at the odd name on his clipboard.

C.C. turned around and marched into her humble cottage with a bright smile. She placed her index finger on her lips and said, "Lelouch, I do not know where you are but you really enjoy teasing me like this!"

"Must I remind you are Mrs. Aelfgifu Alcuin now and I did not tease you at all," a familiar voice echoed.

C.C's turned around with a startled look and was dazed by the man's presence. It was her lover in the flesh, wearing a classical coat and vest. His revival was unbeknownst by even his closest siblings and friends.

"Lelouch!" C.C.'s heart stopped for a moment there as her eyes filled with tears of solace and joy.

"Call me Brian from now on okay?" was his simple request.

C.C. ignored what he said and ran to embrace him. He held her in the arms and swung her around in circles. Her dress whirled around and wrapped around Lelouch's coat. They kissed passionately like the way they used to and whispered something into each other's ears.

"C.C. I told you so, if you fell in love again, it will be me," Lelouch said.

"Oh Lelouch, you never cease to amaze me," C.C. said and kissed him more, "Lelouch, just let me be with you, forever and forever."

They held hands merrily under the hot Southern sun and vowed to never leave each other again. Lelouch carried C.C. into the cottage like a new bride as they will live together as the mysterious immortal couple: Brian Theovil Alcuin and Aelfgifu Loraleah.


End file.
